ULTIMATUM DEL JEQUE
by hachikohina
Summary: Hacia ya cinco años desde que Hinata había visto por primera vez a su atractivo esposo,cinco años desde que había huido de aquella farsa de matrimonio, llevándose consigo un precioso secreto. Pero siempre había sabido que Naruto iría tras ella y,cuando lo hiciera, Hinata se perdería sensual promesa de sus ojos azules... 2do libro.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA DE LA TRILOGIS, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LOS INTRIGUE ****LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**EL ULTIMÁTUM DEL JEQUE**

**RESEÑA_:_**

_**EL JEQUE IBA A RECUPERAR A SU ESPOSA… COSTASE LO QUE COSTASE.**_

_**HACÍA YA CINCO AÑOS DESDE QUE HINATA HABÍA VISTO POR PRIMERA VEZ A SU ATRACTIVO ESPOSO, CINCO AÑOS DESDE QUE HABÍA HUIDO DE AQUELLA FARSA DE MATRIMONIO, LLEVÁNDOSE CONSIGO UN PRECIOSO SECRETO. PERO SIEMPRE HABÍA SABIDO QUE NARUTO IRÍA TRAS ELLA Y, CUANDO LO HICIERA, HINATA SE PERDERÍA EN LA SENSUAL PROMESA DE SUS OJOS AZULES…**_

_**DESDE QUE HABÍA DESCUBIERTO QUE ERA HIJO DE UN PODEROSO SULTÁN DEL DESIERTO, NARUTO DESEABA QUE HINATA RETOMARA SU PAPEL DE ESPOSA Y LO ACOMPAÑARA A SU REINO. PERO, ¿CÓMO REACCIONARÍA EL ORGULLOSO ITALIANO CUANDO DESCUBRIERA QUE TENÍA UN HIJO?**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

No hacía falta ahogarse para ver pasar toda la vida por delante. Ni tampoco dormir para sentirse inmersa en una pesadilla.

Y para ella, aquella pesadilla era la peor.

Hinata pestañeó, como quien emerge del agua y lo ve todo borroso, y pensó que a lo mejor no se trataba de él. Durante un segundo, un atisbo de optimismo la invadió mientras entornaba los ojos para contemplar mejor al hombre que paseaba por la calle empedrada. Pero la esperanza se esfumó al verlo más de cerca y, sobre todo, cuando un grupo de mujeres interrumpió la conversación que mantenía para seguirle con la mirada.

Él caminaba como el líder que era, un hombre nacido rico y cuya fortuna no había hecho más que aumentar. Alto y deslumbrante, tenía el cabello rizado, unos fríos ojos azules y un gesto orgulloso y altivo en un rostro que resultaba ligeramente cruel.

Su piel bronceada le daba una aspecto descaradamente exótico y esté no había hecho más que aumentar su halo de misterio en Nápoles, su ciudad natal. Su madre era todo glamur, su padre desconocido.

Llevaba un traje gris pálido, hecho a medida, que resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo, y las mujeres que lo miraban se derretían a su paso. Algo cómico, si no le hubiera provocado a Hinata tal punzada de dolor en el corazón, algo que debería haber desaparecido años atrás. También experimentaba un sentimiento más agudo que el dolor.

Miedo.

Se humedeció los labios. Naruto .

Naruto… su marido.

Celoso, posesivo, fantasioso, idealista. Naruto…

Ella repitió mentalmente el nombre que había intentado olvidar, sin éxito. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si aún estaban unidos legalmente, cuando aún existían sentimientos sin aclarar… y algo más profundo? Algo tan valioso que si… si…

Hinata tragó saliva. ¿La había visto? El corazón se le paró mientras la estúpida esperanza rebrotaba. ¿Sabía que estaba allí?

Antes de que su mirada se fundiera con el brillo azulado de sus ojos, y de que empezara a cruzar la calle hacia la tienda, ella supo, que la pregunta había sido innecesaria.

Por supuesto que sabía que ella estaba allí. ¿Por qué si no iba a aventurarse el millonario de corazón siniestro por una tranquila calle británica, en lugar de pasearse por su asfixiante y ruidosa Nápoles en un lustroso coche deportivo, recibiendo el saludo de los hombres, al grito de «¡Naru!», y las sonrisas y coquetos contoneos de las mujeres?

¿Qué más sabía? ¿Lo había… descubierto?

«Por favor». El mundo de Hinata empezó a nublarse de nuevo, y ella se aferró a la prenda de seda que sujetaba. «Por favor, que no lo sepa», suplicó en silencio.

Con la sangre helada en las venas y un fuerte martilleo en el corazón, Hinata sintió humedecerse las palmas de las manos y, con dedos temblorosos, dejó la camiseta que había doblado. Ningún cliente compraría un artículo tan caro si estaba salpicado de sudor. Se humedeció los labios mientras se decía que era una locura anticipar acontecimientos. Esperaría a ver qué había ido a decirle y mantendría la calma. Con todo lo que había en juego, no le quedaba más remedio.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa forzada que esperaba pareciera una mezcla de amabilidad y curiosidad. La clase de sonrisa que la antigua esposa dedicaría a un marido que le había dado un nuevo sentido al término, «comportamiento irracional».

—Hola, Naruto —balbuceó con voz temblorosa, algo que a él no se le escapó a juzgar por el destello en los ojos azules—. Esto es una…

—¿Una qué? —espetó él.

—Sorpresa —ella tragó con dificultad.

—¡Ah!, qué eufemismo, _cara mia_ —murmuró él—. ¿De verdad esperabas vivir el resto de tu vida sin volver a verme?

—La verdad es que no había pensado demasiado en ello.

—No te creo —dijo él con dulzura mientras la miraba con ojos burlones. ¿No había pensado en él? La luna dejaría de aparecer en el cielo antes de que algo así sucediera—. Cualquier mujer que me haya conocido queda obsesionada conmigo… y, en muchos aspectos, tú me conoces bastante mejor que la mayoría, puesto que eres la única con la que me he casado.

Pero Naruto sabía que no había sido sólo la atadura legal del matrimonio lo que le había dado tal conocimiento de él. Había sido un matrimonio mucho más fuerte, y difícil de borrar, de lo que él había previsto. Hinata lo había visto con la guardia baja. Había presenciado su vulnerabilidad, y le había enseñado una lección que él debería haber aprendido antes: las mujeres no eran de fiar.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo? —la sonrisa de Hinata se convirtió en una mueca.

—La alternativa podría ser que haya venido para que me vendas ropa de mujer… quizás para una de mis amantes —él enarcó las cejas arrogantemente—. ¿Tú que piensas?

¡Si él lo supiera! Si tuviera la menor idea de los descabellados pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza. «Porque sabes que está mal lo que le has hecho a este hombre», pensó.

—Ahora no puedo hablar contigo —Hinata silenció la voz de su conciencia mientras recordaba las duras y amargas palabras que él le había dedicado. «Todo lo que hice fue por un motivo», pensó—. Estoy trabajando.

—Ya veo —él echó una ojeada a su alrededor, con fingido interés, aunque el objetivo real era darle tiempo a su acelerado corazón para que se calmara. Había subestimado el efecto que le produciría verla. O a lo mejor, simplemente, se había olvidado.

Hambriento, permitió que su mirada se deleitara. Llevaba los brillantes cabellos recogidos en una trenza, y vestía una falda negra de tubo y una blusa blanca, presumiblemente el uniforme de trabajo. La falda se ajustaba a las suaves curvas de las caderas, y la blusa de seda acariciaba los abultados pechos, dándole el aspecto de la fantasía masculina por excelencia. Recatada por fuera, pero ardiente y hambrienta por dentro. Naruto tragó saliva. Más tarde.

—¿Sigues siendo dependienta? —preguntó él irónicamente—. Salvo que seas la dueña de esto, claro.

—No. No es mío.

De modo que su fortuna no había sufrido ningún cambio repentino. Ningún amante la cubría de oro, pensó él engatusado por su aparentemente inocente sensualidad. Sus ojos de color perla podían reflejar desde serenidad hasta alegría, pasando por cientos de expresiones. Tenía esa clase de cuerpo que uno deseaba cubrir de diamantes, para retirarlos lentamente, uno a uno, después.

Le había sorprendido que ella no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él para lograr un acuerdo de divorcio. A lo mejor sus abogados la habían desaconsejado en contra. Tres meses de matrimonio no iban a generar una gran pensión.

—No se puede decir que hayas progresado mucho, ¿verdad? —musitó él—. Dependienta de una tienda en un pequeño lugar alejado de donde te criaste.

—Bueno, no todos podemos ser empresarios —dijo ella mientras sonreía con tranquilidad. ¡Qué brutalmente exacto había sido el desprecio mostrado por su situación!—. Escucha, Naruto, nadie duda de que tú eras el triunfador en nuestra pareja, pero, en serio, no tengo tiempo para charlas —y menos sobre algo tan doloroso y peligroso como el pasado.

—Pero ¡si no tienes ningún cliente! —dijo él cínicamente—. Si yo fuera el dueño de esto, lo transformaría espectacularmente.

—Pues, por suerte para mí, no eres el dueño. Así es que, ¿qué quieres, Naruto? —ella pestañeó con la esperanza de que él no hubiera percibido el tono dolorido en su voz.

A lo mejor él quería decirle que deseaba recuperar su libertad. Que había conocido a otra persona y se había enamorado. Enamorado de verdad, no aquella mezcla de lujuria e ilusiones fantasiosas.

—Explícamelo en pocas palabras.

—¿Crees que he venido desde Italia para explicártelo en pocas palabras? —Naruto sonrió ante el tono esperanzado en la voz de Hinata.

Él había alterado sus sentimientos, y ella quería que dejara de hacerlo. Luchaba por paralizar el martilleo de su corazón y la sensación de debilidad, junto con el sentimiento de culpa y todo lo demás, que él había despertado en pocos minutos.

—Deberías haberme avisado de tu llegada —Hinata respiró hondo. De haberlo hecho, ¿cómo habría reaccionado ella? ¿Habría huido lo más lejos posible, junto a Minato? No se podía huir eternamente. De repente, una sensación de terror la invadió—. Deberías haberme avisado —insistió con más urgencia.

Naruto se fijó en los temblorosos labios. Ni por un instante se le había ocurrido que Hinata pudiera haberse inmunizado contra él, pero aquella reacción era muy interesante…

Ella se mostraba más nerviosa de lo que él había esperado, dadas las circunstancias, y se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que había echado a perder? O a lo mejor deseaba que él la tomara en sus brazos para besarla, para que pudiera presionar su ardiente dureza contra la complaciente suavidad del cuerpo de ella e introducir profundamente la palpitante erección en su interior hasta que ella suplicara que la liberara…

Los sensuales labios de Naruto trazaron una cruel sonrisa mientras sentía aumentar el calor en su entrepierna, junto con el potente latido de anticipación. Pero también sentía desilusión, y un ligero destello de ira, porque los sentimientos que ella le provocaba desafiaban toda lógica.

Los recuerdos de engaño y traición lo inundaron al contemplar el pálido rostro ovalado. Pero también sintió la lujuria, una salvaje hambre sexual que no había satisfecho del todo. ¿Explicaría eso el repentino y extraño vuelco que había sentido en el corazón?

Sus planes para aquel día eran sencillos. La invitación ardía en el bolsillo y alimentaba el ansia de que su esposa accediera a sus deseos. Aun así, también le había llevado hasta allí la curiosidad. Una sensación de algo aún pendiente. Una pregunta formulada por todo aquél cuyo matrimonio hubiera fracasado, «¿qué habría pasado si…?»

Naruto apretó los labios. Era un sentimiento superfluo y él no era hombre dado a los sentimentalismos. Además, lo que él quería iba más allá del consentimiento de Hinata para acompañarle en una ocasión tan especial. Sí, iba a hacerla suya una última vez. Disfrutaría de su cuerpo y se saciaría con ella. Y después… Él tragó saliva. Después, esa última cuestión pendiente de su desgraciado matrimonio habría quedado zanjada para siempre.

En el lujoso interior de la tienda, las luces transformaban los cabellos de Hinata en azulado. Era un truco de las luces, y de su corazón, puesto que esos cabellos no eran azulados, sino de un extraño color negro intenso con destellos azules

Los ojos de Hinata eran de color perla como la luna y su piel de vainilla. La primera vez que la vio, él le dijo que le recordaba a un helado y se había contenido las ganas de añadir que le gustaría lamerla entera. Más adelante, le había gastado bromas diciéndole que le gustaría hundir su cuchara en ella, y el rubor que había teñido las mejillas a modo de respuesta había sellado su destino.

Era suya.

Hinata.

Hinata Hyuga. Un nombre tan inusual como sus cabellos, como su cuerpo curvilíneo, pálido y de piel sedosa. En aquellos momentos, parecía tan inocente como el día en que se conocieron. Pero los inocentes no mentían, ni engañaban.

Él se había preparado para la ira, pero no para el remordimiento. ¿Por haberse casado con ella, o por haberse dejado arrastrar por esos ojos perlas y labios rosados a una fantasía?

—¿A qué hora sales? —preguntó él con dulzura.

Por un momento Hinata dudó, sabedora de que él no se marcharía antes de lograr lo que quería. Lo más sensato sería quedar para comer con él al día siguiente, lo que le permitiría ganar tiempo y prepararse para una posible batalla verbal. Pero, si lo hacía, él no se marcharía, tal vez incluso se alojara en algún hotel cercano. Y en ese caso Naruto desplegaría todos sus encantos y haría una pregunta tras otra a las encantadoras empleadas del hotel o, peor aún, su increíble aspecto mediterráneo atraería las miradas de todos y, al final, acabarían juntando las piezas.

—Termino a las seis —se apresuró a contestar.

—Estupendo —los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron complacidos. La primera parte de su misión había quedado resuelta. La segunda consistía en decidir adonde llevarla. ¿A un hotel, con una buena cama a mano? ¿Por qué no empezar por lo que más le interesaba? El deseo curvó su boca en una fría sonrisa—. Te recogeré aquí.

—¡No! —exclamó ella sin poder contenerse. Hinata quería un territorio neutral, seguro. Aunque, con Naruto, ¿qué lugar era seguro? La fuerza de su presencia dominaba sutilmente todo a su alrededor haciendo que todos estuvieran pendientes de él—. A mi jefe no le gusta que haya nadie aquí conmigo mientras hago caja —balbuceó ella—. Tengo que hacer las cuentas.

—No creo que tengas muchas cuentas que hacer, a juzgar por la falta de clientes —dijo él irónicamente mientras elevaba las cejas—. Tendrás que inventarte una excusa mejor, _cara_.

—No podré concentrarme si siento tu aliento en la nuca todo el rato —dijo ella ante la arrogancia del hombre al suponer que necesitaba una excusa para no hablar con él.

—No, claro —él sonrió satisfecho—. Comprendo que eso puede suponer un problema. ¿Dónde nos reunimos entonces?

La mente de Hinata funcionaba a toda prisa. Tendría que llamar a la canguro, pero eso no sería ningún problema.

Repasó todos los posibles lugares en busca de uno que no fuera muy conocido, pero dado lo poco que salía, la lista de posibilidades era muy reducida.

—Reúnete conmigo en el Billowing Sail —dijo ella—. A partir de las seis. Es un pequeño pub escondido en un rincón del puerto.

—¿Un pub?* —repitió él. (*_abreviación de __public house__, que en español significa "casa pública") es un establecimiento donde se sirven bebidas alcohólicas, no alcohólicas y refrigerios bajo las premisas del país correspondiente. Los países angloparlantes son los que registran una mayor cantidad de pubs, concretamente el __Reino Unido__, __Irlanda__, __Canadá__, __Australia__ y __Nueva Zelanda__.)_

—Eso es.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los pubs, Hinata —dijo él con dulzura—. Ya lo sabes.

—Me temo que los pubs forman parte de la vida inglesa —a ella tampoco le gustaba tener que reunirse con un hombre capaz de alterarla tanto después del tiempo pasado. Tendría que aguantarse—, y no habrá ninguna cafetería abierta después de las seis.

—Entonces, salgamos a cenar.

—¿A cenar?

—Lo que la gente suele hacer por las noches —la ilustró él sarcásticamente.

Hinata sintió latir el corazón con fuerza. Estaba segura de no poder aguantar la intimidad de un restaurante, con sus luces suaves y ambiente relajado.

—No —ella negó con la cabeza—. Nada de cenas.

—¿Quieres decir que no quieres cenar, que no cenas… o que vas a cenar con otra persona?

Durante un segundo, ella se sintió tentada de contestar «sí», que el hombre de sus sueños la esperaba en casa con una cálida sonrisa y una cama aún más cálida. Porque la mayoría de los hombres se daría media vuelta si creyera que ella había encontrado a otro hombre. Pero Naruto no era la mayoría de los hombres, y sus celos eran famosos. Habían contribuido a destruir su relación, y Hinata no se sentía con fuerzas para soportar la reaparición de esos celos.

—No, no voy a cenar con otra persona, pero estoy cansada —añadió sin mentir—. Ha sido una semana muy larga y no se me ocurren muchas cosas que tengamos que decirnos… desde luego no lo bastante como para pasar juntos toda una cena. Una copa debería bastar.

Durante un minuto, sus miradas se fundieron en un duelo de voluntades. Él pensó en imponer su voluntad sobre la de ella, pero eso no haría más que colocarla a la defensiva. Hinata tenía algo que él quería, y por el momento le seguiría el juego. Además, pronto la haría cambiar de idea, con palabras… o con besos. El corazón de Naruto empezó a martillear con fuerza.

—De acuerdo —accedió él—. Nos veremos allí poco después de las seis. _Ciao_, _bella_ —tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Aturdida, Hinata lo observó marchar. Sentía las rodillas débiles y apenas era capaz de asimilar que había sucedido aquello que más temía.

Y no había hecho más que empezar.

Ella se volvió y alcanzó el paquete de pañuelos que siempre guardaba bajo el mostrador para que las dientas se quitaran el carmín de los labios antes de probarse las carísimas prendas, y se enjugó furiosa las lágrimas que no pudo evitar que brotaran de los ojos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Al volverse vio a su jefe, un elegante rubio de unos cincuenta años, que la miraba con preocupación.

—¡Deidara! —exclamó ella—. Estaba en las nubes. No me di…

—Ya lo he notado. Era tu marido, ¿verdad? —adivinó Deidara—. El semental italiano que se dedica a revolucionar a las mujeres de Lymingham?

—Ex marido —corrigió ella mientras asentía y se tragaba las lágrimas.

—Pensaba que no estabais divorciados.

—Y no lo estamos… oficialmente. Pero un divorcio no es más que un trozo de papel —dijo Hinata con amargura—. Igual que el matrimonio.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Deidara con curiosidad creciente—. ¿Y cómo es que nunca lo había visto antes?

—Porque vive en Nápoles —Hinata se puso rígida—, y yo vivo aquí, y no compartimos nuestra vida.

—No me refería a eso, Hina —dijo Deidara con dulzura—. Es el padre de Minato, ¿no?

—Sí —susurró ella. Tal y como había supuesto, la semejanza era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibida. El niño era una copia exacta de su padre.

—Pero él no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —Deidara entornó los ojos al comprender mientras ella se tapaba la boca con la punta de los dedos.

—No.

—¡Hinata!

Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba las amargas palabras de Naruto. La tortura de vivir con él tras oír de boca de su marido que ella no estaba a la altura de las expectativas que él tenía sobre cómo debería ser una mujer. Recordó las acusaciones vertidas por él cuando ella se marchó de su casa, su ciudad y su vida. Y recordó su inmensa fortuna y determinación. No, no iba a ser tan estúpida como para empezar a rememorar al hombre con el que se había casado. Ni tampoco iba a subestimar su poder.

—Si él lo supiera, me lo quitaría —contestó ella—. En serio.

—Pero, ¿cómo… por qué? —preguntó Deidara confuso—. Quiero decir que, ¿cómo demonios ha sucedido todo esto?

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué los sueños de unas personas quedan totalmente hechos añicos mientras que los de otras se desvanecen como el final de una película?

Podría contarle a Deidara que había viajado a Nápoles y se había enamorado de una ciudad excitante y caótica junto al Vesubio, la isla de Capri, y las aguas cristalinas del mar Tirreno. Del mismo modo que se había enamorado de Naruto, o al menos creía haberse enamorado de él, de su atractivo y peligroso encanto, y su determinación de poseerla, ¿cómo podía nadie resistirse a eso?

Recién salida de la universidad, e indecisa sobre un futuro que parecía un agujero negro desde la nueva boda y marcha de su madre, Hinata había viajado a Italia para mejorar un idioma que ya hablaba con bastante fluidez.

No tardó mucho tiempo en descubrir que lo que buscaban los italianos era sexo, fácil y sin complicaciones, con mujeres dispuestas a ofrecérseles en bandeja. Pero ella no había sido nunca así. Su única incursión en temas amorosos la había vuelto desconfiada, porque el hombre con quien perdió la virginidad había mostrado la sensibilidad de un toro. Pero entonces conoció a Naruto, y toda su cautela salió volando por la ventana.

Hinata trabajaba como dependienta en una de las mejores y más grandes tiendas de la ciudad y se había convertido en una atracción. No había muchos extranjeros que hablaran un italiano fluido, ni muchas dependientas inglesas, en Nápoles. Los clientes quedaban cautivados por su acento y los hombres, en particular, acudían para comprar suaves guantes de piel ofrecidos por una bella mujer de ojos perlas y pelo negro azulado. Las ventas habían aumentado y ella había recibido un aumento de sueldo y un traslado a la sección de bolsos.

Una mañana apareció Naruto, y todo cambió. En un instante ella se convirtió en la víctima de un sentimiento que la había desbordado. Un sentimiento en el que ella no había creído hasta que lo experimentó.

El mundo se paró en seco, y todo se borró, salvo aquel hombre que avanzaba, consciente de que todos los ojos se posaban en él. Y Hinata se enamoró.

Ella no sabía que él era el dueño de aquella tienda, y de otras más por toda Italia, ni que figurara en todas las listas de los mejor vestidos y más atractivos, normalmente encabezándola. Lo único que supo fue que tenía los ojos como el cielo y que el traje que llevaba no ocultaba la fuerte y atlética perfección de su cuerpo. A Hinata se le secó la boca, pero consiguió disimularlo con una amable sonrisa.

—De manera que eres tú la causante de todo este jaleo —murmuró él.

—Y usted es el hombre que parece estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo —contestó ella tras mirar a su alrededor a todas la mujeres que lo contemplaban.

Él pareció sorprenderse, tanto por la respuesta como por el italiano que hablaba. Naruto sabía que hablaba su idioma, pero no había esperado que fuera tan… perfecto.

—Ya me habían hablado de lo hermosa que eres —dijo él con voz ronca—. Pero las palabras no te hicieron justicia. Jamás he visto una boca pedir tan descaradamente ser besada.

Era la clase de frases sin importancia que Hinata llevaba semanas escuchando y ya se había convertido en una experta en su manejo.

—¿Está interesado en adquirir un bolso, señor?

A Naruto se le ocurrían cientos de respuestas posibles. Podría asentir y llevar a cabo una pantomima durante la cual fingiría estar interesado en sus consejos y luego comprar el bolso que a ella le gustara más, seguramente el más caro, y regalárselo con una exagerada reverencia antes de invitarla a cenar. Pero una ligera frialdad en aquellos ojos perlas le hizo sospechar que no obtendría el resultado deseado. De repente cayó en la cuenta de que ella no coqueteaba con él.

—No, no me interesan los bolsos. Me interesa enseñarte Nápoles.

—Tengo un plano.

—Y yo tengo un coche.

—Me gusta pasear —Hinata sonrió ligeramente—. Pero gracias de todos modos.

—Estoy acostumbrado a lograr lo que quiero —ronroneó él.

—Pues me temo que en esta ocasión se va a llevar una sorpresa.

—Jamás me pasa eso cuando me propongo algo.

Más tarde, Hinata descubrió que era rico y que cambiaba de mujer más a menudo que de coche. Decidió que lo más sensato sería evitarle, pero Naruto Uzumaki estableció un cerco a su persona y, cuanto más rechazaba ella sus invitaciones, con más ahínco la perseguía él.

De haber sido mayor y más experimentada, Hinata se habría dado cuenta de que sus negativas a salir con él no hacían más que aumentar la determinación de aquel hombre. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a jugar, y tenía miedo de resultar herida.

Llegó un momento en que ya no pudo rechazarlo más y accedió a comer con él en un diminuto restaurante, que olía a jazmín, con vistas a la ciudad. Para entonces, Naruto la había situado sobre un pedestal tan alto como el Vesubio.

Él la volvió loca con su habilidosa arrogancia, pero fue su sorprendentemente tierna contención lo que la atrapó y alimentó el fuego de una pasión que ella no sabía que existiera. El respeto, casi reverencial, que él mostraba ante la negativa de ella de acostarse con él hizo que Hinata se relajara.

Por primera vez en su vida, Naruto escuchaba a una mujer y conversaba con ella, una experiencia novedosa para él. Ella le hacía reír y él le demostraba que un hombre sexy y viril podía tener alma de poeta.

Él se enamoró con la inocencia de un niño, abrumado por el peso de ese poderoso sentimiento. El cínico hombre de mundo que lo había visto y hecho todo era tan vulnerable como el que más en lo que al corazón respectaba.

Pero nadie les había advertido de la brevedad del destello del amor, que irrumpe en las vidas durante un breve instante para marcharse como una exhalación.

—Cásate conmigo —le propuso él un día.

—Pero… —el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco y casi la dejó sorda con su alocado martilleo.

—Cásate conmigo, Hina —insistió él con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la boca con los labios hasta casi hacerla desmayarse de placer.

A lo mejor era una locura, pero, en Naruto, Hinata vio su futuro. Él deseaba cuidar de ella. Su hermoso, fuerte y anticuado italiano parecía ser la respuesta a algo que ella ni siquiera sabía que buscaba.

De modo que se habían casado en una ceremonia que habían querido que fuera sencilla, hasta que la madre de Naruto volvió de Montecarlo y la convirtió en un espectáculo. Pero nada podía destruir la increíble felicidad de Hinata ante el inesperado giro en su vida. Era como un sueño. Y ella se olvidó de que los sueños no resisten a la luz del día.

El sueño de Hinata se había derrumbado durante la misma noche de bodas, cuando Naruto descubrió que su novia perfecta de brillantes cabellos no era virgen. Se quedó parado mientras la contemplaba, incrédulo y sin palabras, instantes después de penetrarla.

—¿Ha habido alguno más?

Durante unos segundos, ella pensó que no le había comprendido bien. Pero él repitió la pregunta, o más bien la gritó, y el acto de amor que, hasta el instante de la penetración, había hecho realidad sus fantasías más salvajes, se transformó en otra cosa. Se transformó en algo feo, vergonzoso. El rostro de Naruto se convirtió en una máscara, pero él no se paró. No dejó de moverse dentro de ella, y la única grieta en la armadura se produjo en el breve instante en que perdió el control y gritó su nombre.

Después, ella quedó tumbada de espaldas, con la sensación de que le habían arrancado algo del corazón y el alma, mientras contemplaba el reflejo de la luna y el furioso interrogatorio comenzaba.

Aquella primera noche de la luna de miel no fue más que el principio, pues el descubrimiento había despertado a la oscura serpiente de los celos que, hasta aquel instante, había permanecido dormida. Él vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos y analizaba cada una de sus frases. ¿Con cuántos hombres se había acostado? ¿Y con cuántos se acostaba en aquellos momentos, aparte de él? Tenía que decírselo porque él necesitaba saberlo.

Aun así, parecía dispuesto a satisfacerla, como si quisiera demostrarle su maestría en el sexo. Como si quisiera mostrarle lo bueno que podría ser. Y, en algunos aspectos, y en sus brazos, era bueno. Hinata se quedaba sin aliento una y otra vez, pero la falta de sentimientos y la ira latente en el rostro de Naruto la hacían sentirse vacía después. Como una playa tras la bajada de la marea.

Fue una lenta tortura, y Hinata sólo lo había resistido tres meses, tras los cuales huyó mientras se juraba que jamás volvería a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de olvidar las furiosas y retorcidas palabras de Naruto que aún resonaban en sus oídos.

«Al menos debemos dar gracias por que no estés embarazada, pues ¿cómo sabría quién es el padre?»

Los hechos eran sencillos, lo complicado era lo que se escondía detrás. Ella había sido demasiado joven para distinguir entre amor y lujuria, o entre protección y posesión. Debería haberse informado acerca de los italianos, sobre todo de los italianos del sur, antes de acceder a casarse con uno.

—¿Se lo vas a decir? —preguntó Deidara, despertando a Hinata de su ensoñación—. ¿Vas a decirle que tiene un hijo?

—No puedo —Hinata se enjugó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza—. No me lo puedo permitir.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO LA MANERA DE REACCIONAR DE NARUTO? MMM TORPE DIRIA YO, QUE PASARA CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE HINA TUVO UN HIJO, PENSARA QUE NO ES DE ÉL, ESTO Y MÁS DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA Y DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE O NO ADIOSINNNNN.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN.**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de que Deidara se hubiera marchado de la tienda, Hinata intentó centrarse. Llamó a la canguro, la cual no tuvo ningún inconveniente en quedarse con Minato toda la tarde.

—Iré a buscarle hacia las siete y media —dijo Hinata con voz temblorosa—. ¿Querrás decirle que lo quiero? —la voz aún le temblaba mientras la canguro se despedía de ella.

Hinata colgó el teléfono. A su orgulloso y precioso hijo no le iba a gustar ver alterada su rutina, pero, enseguida, y gracias a sus miradas y enternecedoras sonrisas, tendría a la canguro a sus pies.

¿Qué diría Minato si supiera que su padre estaba allí? Hinata se mordió el labio con dolor y arrepentimiento. No servía de nada. Ya lo había repasado muchas veces, y decidido que aquélla era la única manera de que su hijo tuviera garantizada una vida sin amarguras ni traumas.

Cuando Hinata cerró la puerta de la tienda, era todo un manojo de nervios, consciente de la necesidad de recomponerse. No servía de nada intentar predecir lo que iba a decirle, o cómo iba a comportarse, hasta conocer el motivo de la aparición de Naruto. Y, si entraba en el pub hecha un despojo de nervios, no haría más que alertar sus sospechas.

Hinata se cambió de ropa y contempló su imagen en el espejo. Vestida con vaqueros, suéter y anorak, tenía un aire más práctico que femenino. El aspecto, sobre todo tratándose de un hombre como su marido, era importante. Él la juzgaría por lo que llevara puesto, y ella no iba a mostrarse deseable. Se cepilló los cabellos y añadió un toque de color en los labios.

La fría brisa del mar la dejó sin aliento y la hizo sentirse viva, aunque su corazón parecía muerto. Hinata caminó junto al puerto repleto de pequeños barcos con sus ruidosos mástiles, y de gaviotas en busca de comida.

Dado el frío de la noche, había muy pocas personas en la calle y resultaba tan desolador, que, por un momento, Hinata apenas pudo creerse que su ex marido la estuviera esperando, allí, en su ciudad. En su territorio, pensó, no el de él.

El letrero del pub emitía ruidosos destellos. Hinata entró en el cálido y luminoso interior en busca de Naruto.

No le costó mucho encontrarlo. El pub estaba muy tranquilo. Los únicos clientes eran unos oficinistas que tomaban tranquilamente una cerveza antes de volver a sus casas, y Naruto, abrumadoramente exótico en comparación.

Frente a él y sobre la mesa había dos copas de vino tinto, y sus largas y musculosas piernas estaban extendidas ante él. La tela estaba tirante contra la ingle y marcaba descaradamente su masculinidad.

Hinata se fijó en lo oscura que parecía bajo la suave luz su piel olivácea, que emitía destellos dorados en contraste con los cabellos, rubios como el sol.

De repente, sintió un profundo anhelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no miraba a un hombre y sentía despertar en ella algo parecido al deseo?

Desde Italia.

Además, jamás había deseado a nadie tanto como a Naruto, ¿cómo podría?

Aquél no era momento para pensar en esas cosas. Debía mantenerse centrada. Descubrir el motivo de su visita. Con una sonrisa en los labios, caminó hacia él.

Naruto entornó los ojos al verla y, una vez más, tuvo esa extraña e inesperada sensación. Tenía el rostro muy pálido, pensó, y, ¿cómo se las arreglaba para proyectar siempre esa imagen de estar sola en el mundo, que impulsaba a todos los hombres a intentar protegerla? Él frunció el ceño. Porque ése era su juego, el juego al que jugaban las mujeres bellas y astutas. Su propia madre había sido una experta. Hinata no hacía más que aprovecharse de sus atributos, acentuando su extraña fragilidad y su pálida belleza.

Naruto se obligó a concentrarse en los labios, el vaivén de las caderas y el recuerdo de los pechos ocultos bajo la abultada chaqueta, y fue recompensado con un movimiento en la entrepierna. Al acercarse ella a la mesa, él se puso en pie. Sus modales eran siempre impecables, aun cuando el brillo que emitían sus azules ojos no pasaba de una amabilidad convencional.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola.

Ambos se contemplaron como dos boxeadores antes del combate.

Él jamás le habría permitido salir a la calle con un anorak tan grande, pensó Naruto. Sin embargo, el dilema que provocaba Hinata era que, por una parte, él deseaba mostrar a todos ese magnífico cuerpo, pero, por otro lado, no quería que ningún otro hombre lo viera. Pero, dado que se habían separado, la manera en que se vistiera ya no era asunto suyo y él sólo estaba interesado en contemplarla desnuda.

—Al menos te has dejado el pelo suelto —dijo él mientras la fabulosa melena caía sobre los pechos.

—Naruto, no hemos venido aquí para…

—¿Para qué, _cara?_ —preguntó él en tono inocente.

—Para… para hacer comentarios personales —para hacerle sentir como una mujer de verdad por primera vez en años, ni para recordarle lo buen amante que era. Ella se obligó a recordar la noche de bodas—. No está bien —concluyó.

Naruto captó el tono ligeramente desesperado en la voz de Hinata y reprimió una sonrisa. Era una buena señal. Tal vez ella estuviera obsesionada con él del mismo modo que él en una ocasión lo había estado con ella. Hinata había desplegado sus artimañas femeninas para cazarle, tal y como solían hacer todas las mujeres.

—Siéntate —dijo él.

—No sé si debería.

—He dicho que te sientes —hizo una mueca burlona. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a poder marcharse por segunda vez?

Sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de poder marcharse a ninguna parte, aunque él le diera permiso. Los sentimientos que se habían despertado en ella desde que Naruto había entrado en la tienda le pasaron factura de repente y, con piernas temblorosas, se hundió en uno de los sofás de cuero mientras echaba nerviosas ojeadas a su alrededor.

A veces, cuando salía, tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo la miraba. Pero, en aquella ocasión, era cierto. Sin embargo no tenía nada que ver con ella, sino con el hombre exótico sentado enfrente. Estaba recostado en la silla, como si llevara un cartel de «peligro» colgado del cuello.

—Parece que te hace falta —él empujó una copa de vino hacia ella.

Hinata tomó la copa, pero no bebió. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se esforzaba por no responder a las potentes señales que recibía de su cuerpo. Aunque, lo más potente era la desgarradora semejanza entre él y Minato. Tenían las mismas espesas y negras pestañas y los mismos pómulos. Los mismos cabellos, aunque Minato llevaba el pelo más largo. Ella rechazó los pensamientos con una sacudida de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó mientras se aferraba a la copa de vino.

—Eso fue muy sencillo, _cara,_ mucho más de lo que esperaba —él se encogió de hombros. Le había sorprendido que ella siguiera allí, pero, claro, las mujeres siempre volvían a un lugar conocido. Ella había vivido allí antes de su viaje a Italia. Antes de que su madre se hubiera trasladado a Canadá, y antes de que él hubiera cometido la estupidez de pensar que Hinata necesitaba que él se ocupara de ella—. Probé con tu antiguo número de teléfono y escuché tu mensaje en el contestador.

—¿Y si no lo hubieras escuchado?

—Entonces habría tenido que recurrir a alguien que te buscara —él se encogió de hombros mientras sus ojos brillaban—. Todo era posible.

—¿Un… detective?

—Algo así.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Me refiero a lo de contratar a un detective —de repente, ella se fijó en su rostro y comprendió que había hablado demasiado, subestimado su aguda inteligencia. Estaba claro, por su expresión, que él había captado su miedo y que se preguntaba por su causa.

—¿Qué sucede, Hinata? Cualquiera diría que me ocultas algo.

—No seas paranoico —dijo ella en un tono alegre aunque, por dentro, se odiaba a sí misma por las mentiras que surgían de sus labios—. Sólo siento curiosidad por saber qué te ha traído hasta aquí.

—¿En serio? —él se acarició, pensativo, el labio inferior. Era normal que, en su situación, ella estuviera nerviosa. ¿Se había dado cuenta de la estupidez cometida al abandonarlo? Ella tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de su propia estupidez, pero ése no era el motivo de su visita—. Desde luego el motivo es curioso —admitió él, aunque le costaba expresarse. Acarició la copa de vino con un dedo y, de repente, fue consciente de que aún la trataba como si fuera su esposa. Por el mero hecho de casarse con ella se habían establecido unos lazos entre ellos que jamás había compartido con ninguna otra mujer. Ése era el motivo por el que estaba a punto de confiarle una historia que no le había contado a nadie—. ¿Te acuerdas de mi madre?

—Sí, por supuesto —ella no se esperaba un comienzo así—. Es bastante difícil de olvidar —Kushina, la preciosa y elegante madre, con su debilidad por los diamantes y aquellos ajustados vestidos de seda negra. Hasta que Hinata conoció a Kushina, jamás pensó que una madre podía parecerse a una estrella de cine—. ¿Qué tal está? —preguntó ella, sin saber muy bien cómo referirse a una mujer que en una ocasión había dicho de ella, «Vulgar. Y, Naruto, ¡no tiene dinero!»

—Murió el año pasado —la mirada de él se enturbió un instante.

—Naruto —Hinata dio un respingo y todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano. Recordaba a la mujer como a alguien bastante joven—. Lo siento muchísimo —añadió instintivamente, frenándose justo antes de alargar una mano para tocarlo.

Los ojos de Naruto se entornaron y, por un instante, apareció el reflejo del dolor. Pero, un segundo después, había desaparecido.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí sólo para contármelo? —preguntó ella incrédula.

—Por supuesto que no —la mirada de él se endureció.

Hubo una pausa mientras él parecía buscar las palabras, algo tan inusual en Naruto que Hinata sintió una punzada de aprensión.

—¿Entonces? —insistió ella, nerviosa porque el tiempo pasaba. No era únicamente que quisiera recoger a tiempo a Minato, también quería alejarse de la atracción sexual que le provocaba su marido, alejarse del estúpido sentimiento de su corazón que la impulsaba a rodearlo con sus brazos para consolarlo.

—Tras su muerte —él tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa—, revisé sus papeles y descubrí. ..

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Algo desagradable —Naruto repasó la información acumulada en su mente y, por primera vez, la clasificó en un orden coherente—. Que he vivido casi toda mi vida bajo una ilusión.

—¿Qué clase de ilusión?

—Como sabes —la voz de él sonaba más dura—, crecí pensando que mi padre era un aristócrata español que se negó a reconocerme públicamente, aunque financió generosamente mis gastos y las joyas de mi madre. Mi madre me dijo que su silencio sobre la identidad de ese hombre le garantizaría una vida de riqueza. Y así fue —la fría expresión de su mirada igualaba la frialdad de sus palabras—. También me hizo creer que había muerto, y yo no tuve ningún motivo para no creerla.

—¿Quieres decir que te mintió?

—¿Por qué?

Naruto le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—¿Te sentirías más unida a ella de ser así?

—No me interesa desenterrar los trapos sucios, Naruto —contestó ella con calma—. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Que mi padre no es español… y que no está muerto. Aunque, es muy mayor, y le queda poco de vida.

—¿Y? —susurró ella.

—Soy hijo de un jeque —dijo él al fin, consciente de lo raras que sonaban sus palabras. En la mirada de ella, él vio reflejada su propia reacción al descubrirlo.

—¿Cómo?

—Mi padre es un jeque —a través de la incredulidad, bullía un sentimiento de intensa satisfacción. Como si hubiese encontrado la pieza que faltaba. Y eso era justo lo que había sucedido—. Concretamente, es el jeque Zahir de Kharastan —añadió mientras enarcaba las cejas—. ¿Te suena?

Durante un momento, Hinata se olvidó de su historia, de su propio y oscuro secreto, y del temor que sentía hacia el hombre con el que se había casado, porque esa noticia borraba cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. Ni siquiera lo puso en duda. Naruto no mentiría sobre algo así. Tenía el dinero y el poder que ansiaba la mayoría de los hombres… no se inventaría una historia así de no ser verdad. Y, de paso, aumentaría su atractivo para las mujeres.

—Claro que me suena —susurró ella—. Los periódicos llevan semanas hablando de ello. Se va a celebrar allí una boda real, ¿verdad?

Ella intentó recordar algo más, pero apenas se había limitado a contemplar en la peluquería las fotos del atractivo novio y su preciosa prometida. Con un trabajo a tiempo completo, un hijo y la casa no le quedaba mucho tiempo para las noticias del extranjero.

—Pero pensé que el que se casaba era el hijo del jeque. ¿No es medio francés?

—Sí. Lo es —Naruto sonrió—. Se llama Itachi. Y, como bien dices, el hijo del jeque. También es mi hermanastro.

—¿Quieres decir que hay más de un hijo? No entiendo nada, Naruto.

Eso fue exactamente lo que él mismo pensó al escucharlo del asistente del jeque, el hombre conocido como Sasuke. De repente, Naruto había pasado de no tener familia a tener un padre y un hermanastro.

—A pesar de llevar muchos años casados, parece ser que el jeque tuvo dos hijos ilegítimos, nacidos en Europa. Itachi es uno de ellos, y yo el otro —explicó con calma—. Ninguno de los dos fuimos reconocidos públicamente, por temor a ofender a la mujer del jeque, pero, tras su muerte, el jeque quiso reconciliarse con sus hijos y que se conocieran —el rostro de Naruto era implacable—. Y así sucedió.

—¿Quieres decir que… los has conocido?

Naruto asintió, sus brillantes ojos azules casi anhelantes. Como si esa extraña búsqueda hubiera despertado en él algún ansia durmiente. Para un hombre que, salvo por su experiencia fracasada con Hinata, estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos, le alteraba sentirse de ese modo.

—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca a causa de una pasión que no había esperado sentir por un país que no fuera su tierra natal—. Los he conocido. Viajé hasta Kharastan. Hasta un palacio más azul que el cielo en verano. A una tierra cuyo desierto está dominado por los halcones y el hambre acecha a los incautos. Y allí me presentaron a mi… —en su mente jugueteó con la palabra «familia». Los labios de Naruto se curvaron, pues resultaba demasiado íntimo para calificar a un par de hombres a los que apenas conocía, a pesar de los lazos de sangre—, conocí al jeque y a Itachi. Y a la mujer con la que se casará Itachi. Quieren que asista a su boda.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Hinata intentó digerir los increíbles hechos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo habría rodeado con sus brazos para decirle lo feliz que se sentía por él. O le habría preguntado cómo se sentía al descubrir de repente que tenía una familia.

Pero Hinata no podía permitirse ninguna de las dos cosas, aunque su relación hubiera sido buena. Se habían separado amargamente, habían dicho demasiadas cosas que no deberían haberse dicho. Y había demasiado en juego para preguntarle otra cosa que no fuera la hora de su vuelo de regreso a Italia.

—Es una historia muy interesante —dijo ella mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa—. Pero no entiendo por qué has venido desde Italia para contármelo si nosotros…

—¿Si nosotros, qué, Hina? —preguntó él—. ¿Si no estamos ni casados ni divorciados?

—Estamos separados.

—Pero legalmente unidos. ¿Por qué? me pregunto. ¿Por qué no me has pedido el divorcio, _cara?_ —preguntó él con dulzura—. ¿Te aconsejó algún abogado que te tomaras tu tiempo? ¿Te dijo que _il tempo viene per chi sa aspettare?_

—¿Todo llega para quien sabe esperar? —tradujo Hinata con lentitud, pues había perdido fluidez en un idioma que no había hablado en años. No había querido, pues su simple sonido le devolvía a un lugar demasiado doloroso.

—Bravo, _bella_ —aplaudió él—. Aun así, has evitado contestarme. ¿Te ha aconsejado algún abogado? ¿Estudias de cerca mis éxitos financieros esperando el momento más productivo para atacar?

—Eres un cínico, Naruto —Hinata sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso y sintió el peligro.

—Puede que la vida me haya hecho ser así. Y sigues sin contestarme.

Porque si ella le contestaba, saldría a la luz toda la historia de Minato. Aun así, no iba a poder evitar el divorcio eternamente. Ella se había imaginado que sería Naruto quien solicitaría el divorcio poco después de su marcha, y que todo se descubriría en un marco legal. A salvo, protegida por abogados. Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo, y el problema había crecido. Hinata no veía ninguna salida al lío que había contribuido a crear.

¿Cómo iba a decirle la verdad si ni siquiera ella estaba segura de qué parte era verdad y qué parte no?

«Y si te muestras débil, él saltará sobre ti», pensó.

—No vi ningún motivo para pedir el divorcio.

—¿Ni siquiera por la pensión?

Hinata dudó. No le habría venido mal una pensión. Pero el orgullo le había frenado. Había elegido la libertad y la independencia de sus obsesivos celos, por lo que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía pedirle dinero. De haberlo hecho, se habría sabido la verdad, y una pensión, por generosa que fuera, era un precio demasiado alto a pagar si significaba que Naruto podría quitarle a Minato.

—¿Es que quieres seguir casada conmigo? —los ojos azules brillaban—. A lo mejor lamentas que lo nuestro terminara. ¿Te fuiste pensando que ahí fuera había miles de hombres como yo y luego descubriste tu equivocación?

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar ante tanta arrogancia, para recordarle sus fantasiosas expectativas sobre ella. Pero, además de ser acusaciones y recriminaciones inútiles, eran potencialmente peligrosas. Porque, ¿acaso sus afirmaciones no encerraban algo de cierto? «Márchate. Levántate y márchate».

—No tiene sentido hacer esa clase de afirmaciones, Naruto —ella se agachó para recoger su bolso, reprimiendo un suspiro de alivio ante el inminente final. Sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía una punzada de dolor ante la idea de que podría ser la última vez que fuera a verlo. Y otra parte de ella deseaba hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su descubrimiento. Pero se recordó que no era asunto suyo. Ya no formaba parte de su vida.

¿O sí?

—Si no tienes nada más que decirme —la duda atormentaba a Hinata, quien se aferró al bolso como si su vida dependiera de ello—, tengo que irme. Ha sido una historia… fascinante.

—No seas ridícula, Hinata —le advirtió él con dulzura—. No puedes levantarte y marcharte sin más.

—Puedo hacer lo que me plazca —contestó ella, sintiendo un repentino pánico, hasta que se recordó que, ni siquiera Naruto, podía retenerla allí—. Es una de las ventajas de ser soltera.

Aguijoneada por la ira, ella acababa de revelarle que no había ningún hombre en su vida, pero Naruto ni siquiera se permitió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aunque hubiera tenido un amante, él se habría ocupado de ello. ¿Quién en el mundo podía quitarle una mujer a Naruto Uzumaki?

—Aún no has escuchado el motivo que me ha traído hasta aquí, Hinata. ¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad?

Ella fingió desinterés, pero sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Había un halo de excitación alrededor del hombre, y algo más, algo que ella no lograba descifrar.

¿Iba a pedirle el divorcio? Para su sorpresa, Hinata sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. No tenía sentido que la finalización legal de algo irrevocablemente muerto como su matrimonio tuviera el poder de herirla después de tanto tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Siento curiosidad. Cuéntame.

—Quiero que me acompañes a Kharastan —él sonrió—. Quiero que estés junto a mí en la boda de mi hermanastro.

**CONTINUARA!**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, NARUTO YA PUSO SU PLAN MAQUIAVELICO EN MARCHA, HINA ACEPTARA IR CON EL A LA BODA, DESCUBRIRA QUE TIENE UN HIJO, ESTO Y MAS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO UN FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Rita L: AQUIE ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS ADIOSINNN,.

natsumi hhr nh: HOLA ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, Y QUE DEJES REVIEWS, ME GUSTA MUCHO VERTE NUEVAMENTE, PUES SI 5 AÑOS SIN VERLA, Y CELOSO ES POCO JJAJAJAJA AHORA HAY QUE VER SU REACCION CUANDO SE ENTERE QUE TIENE UN HIJO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO NUEVAMENTE CUIDATE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEWSSS CUIDATE BYE BYE.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEWS O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA. **

**SAYONARA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN.**

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Quieres que haga qué? —Hinata miró a Naruto con estupor mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Estaba segura de haberte entendido mal, aunque sus palabras habían sido tan claras como el brillo burlón que reflejaban sus ojos. Aquello divertía visiblemente a Naruto.

—Deja de dar rodeos, Hinata. Es muy sencillo. Ven conmigo a Kharastan —murmuró mientras entornaba los ojos—. ¿Crees que puedes permitirte tanta indiferencia? Admito que me has sorprendido. A fin de cuentas no es normal que la inviten a una a asistir a una boda real. ¿Vas a decirme que la propuesta no te resulta tentadora?

Ella era consciente de que muchas mujeres estarían encantadas, por alto que fuera el precio a pagar. Pero ella no era la clase de mujer a la que se podía seducir con dinero o trampas. Al marcharse de Nápoles había dejado atrás toda su ropa y joyas.

—¡Debes haberte vuelto loco! —balbuceó ella—. Dame una buena razón por la que debería acompañarte… a cualquier lugar.

—Porque eres mi esposa.

—Sólo sobre el papel.

—Con eso basta.

—Para mí, no.

—Pero es que yo hablo de mis necesidades, _cara_, no de las tuyas.

Hinata tomó la copa de vino y consiguió beber un trago a pesar de las temblorosas manos. El líquido le quemó el estómago, pero al menos le infundió algo de valor.

—No estás siendo sensato, Naruto. Y aunque lo fueras, la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma. No. ¿Cómo esperabas que dijera otra cosa, dadas las circunstancias? —ella reconoció en él la mirada pétrea y obstinada que tan bien conocía—. Debe de haber muchas mujeres que harían cola para acompañarte.

—¿Y no te importaría? —dijo él con voz gélida tras unos instantes de silencio—. ¿No te importa que haga mía a otra mujer?

—¿Por qué debería importarme? —ella consiguió impregnar su voz de osadía.

Una parte de Naruto había estado convencida de que ella reaccionaría, que le importaría. Pero estaba claro que era la clase de mujer calculadora que acabaría con un matrimonio sin mirar atrás, sin lamentarlo.

—¿No te importaría saber que la iba a besar? —el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció por la ira. Quería hacerle daño—. Por no hablar de hundirme dentro de su cuerpo, con las piernas de ella alrededor de mis caderas, hasta hacerle gritar de placer.

—Naruto… —Hinata no estaba preparada para esa provocación sexual, y la intensa náusea que la invadió la pilló por sorpresa.

—¡Pues claro que te afecta! —él sonrió sin molestarse en ocultar su sensación de triunfo—. Tendrías que ser de piedra para que no te afectara.

Y de eso no podía acusarla nadie. Su cuerpo era suave y cálido. Y, en el pasado, había temblado violentamente cuando él la acariciaba, como si fuera un músico tocando un instrumento nuevo. Ella se había mostrado más que dispuesta a acompañarlo hasta donde él la había guiado. Él había establecido los límites de su relación sexual y ella los había aceptado. Al acceder ella a esperar a la noche de bodas para consumar su relación, él había experimentado un expectante orgullo como jamás había sentido antes.

Había buscado inocencia, y Hinata le había hecho creer que la había encontrado. Pero la noche de bodas, Naruto descubrió el engaño, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada, salvo recriminarla por haberle engañado. Y a Naruto nunca le habían engañado antes.

Algo en su corazón murió aquella noche de bodas. Pero, a pesar de ello, se había mostrado decidido a obtener un placer que consideraba suyo por derecho propio, y se había deleitado en provocarle placer a ella. Hinata sabía que él le echaba en cara lo sucedido, pero, aun así, era incapaz de resistírsele. Para ella, cada orgasmo había sido como una derrota, para él como una victoria.

—Admítelo —le apremió él con dulzura—. No te gusta la idea de que me acueste con otra mujer.

Por supuesto que a ella no le gustaba. La idea le revolvía el estómago y tragó saliva amargamente con la esperanza de que el rostro no reflejara su turbación interior.

—Del mismo modo que a mí no me gusta la idea de que te acuestes con otro hombre.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Hinata mientras juntaba las manos y las apoyaba sobre la mesa. Nada había cambiado—. Estamos separados. Hace casi cinco años que no nos vemos. Uno de los dos debería solicitar el divorcio. Nuestra relación no es precisamente sencilla. Aun así, te presentas aquí y pretendes que te acompañe a esa boda. No puedes desear en serio que te acompañe en una ocasión tan especial.

—Pues ahí te equivocas —la corrigió él—. Lo deseo sinceramente. Es más, te deseo a ti y sólo a ti.

Durante un instante, Hinata se preguntó si no le estaría engañando su oído. Aquéllas eran las palabras que tantas veces había soñado escuchar de Naruto. Había soñado con la aparición de ese hombre acompañada de una disculpa y la confesión de que se había equivocado al tratarla como un objeto. Una posesión. Alguien que él había visto como perfecta, pero irreal. Una mujer juzgada por sus anticuados baremos. ¿Qué mujer lo habría soportado?

Sin embargo, él no podía cambiar. Los hombres como Naruto se consideraban siempre en posesión de la verdad. Admitir lo contrario sería ir en contra de su arrogancia.

—Pues no podrás tenerme.

Él posó una mano suavemente sobre las manos de ella, cubriéndolas por completo con su cálida piel, y sintió el sobresalto, los ojos color azules que se oscurecían y los labios que se entreabrían a modo de invitación.

—¿No podré? —preguntó él con dulzura.

Durante un momento, Hinata se dejó ir a aquel lugar en el que las sensaciones lo dominaban todo. El contacto con la mano de él hizo que sus propias manos se relajaran, como se funde el hielo bajo el sol del verano. A pesar de la aparente inocencia del contacto, consiguió que las sensaciones prohibidas y reprimidas la inundaran de nuevo. Piel contra piel. La sensación de ser tocada, acariciada. Penetrada. Colmada de placer.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo a la boda? —susurró ella.

—Porque quiero tener una amante mientras esté allí —él le agarró una mano para iniciar una exploración sensual de la palma con su pulgar—. Una pareja sexual mientras dure el evento. Y, si esa mujer es mi esposa, herirá menos las sensibilidades de los Kharastaníes.

—¿Una pareja sexual mientras dure el evento? —espetó ella tras unos segundos de incredulidad, buscando una rectificación, que le dijera que no había querido decirlo. Pero, por supuesto, los ojos azules brillaban burlones, y Hinata fue consciente de que él se estaba divirtiendo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Seré sincero contigo, Hinata, más de lo que tú fuiste jamás conmigo —él se acercó un poco más, sin soltarle la mano—. Admito que jamás deberíamos habernos casado. Pero todavía hay mucho sexo pendiente entre nosotros, y estoy seguro que tú también lo sientes. Lo noto sólo con mirarte, al sentirte temblar bajo mi contacto. ¿Por qué luchar contra ello? —él rió brevemente al ver las manos de ella acomodadas en la suya—. No creo que vuelvas a recibir una propuesta como ésta.

Hinata retiró bruscamente las manos y se puso en pie. Era evidente que no había una manera diplomática de hacerlo, jamás la había habido, no con Naruto. Él no cesaría hasta conseguir lo que deseaba. Pero, en aquella ocasión no lo iba a lograr, y cuanto antes se diera cuenta, mejor.

—La respuesta es no —insistió ella en voz baja, reprimiendo su impulso de gritar—. Se acabó, Naruto. Jamás debería haber empezado. Por favor, dejémoslo estar. Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo. Salvo adiós.

Salió del pub con la cabeza alta y las mejillas ardientes, feliz de que no fuera habitual en ella, ni en sus clientes, frecuentar esa clase de lugares. Al menos no habría muchas probabilidades de que nadie le preguntara «¿Quién era ese maravilloso hombre con el que te vi anoche?»

Pero, una vez en la calle, echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello. Echó una mirada hacia atrás y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que él no la seguía.

Para cuando llegó a casa de la canguro de Minato, Hinata estaba casi sin aliento, pero al menos había empezado a tranquilizarse. Estaba claro que él no iba a seguirla. A lo mejor quería una pareja sexual «mientras dure el evento», por emplear las nauseabundas palabras de Naruto, pero seguro que no estaba tan desesperado como para insistir en su acoso hasta que ella accediera a acompañarle.

—¡Mami!

Minato se lanzó en brazos de su madre en cuanto se abrió la puerta, y el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco, como cada vez que veía a su inteligente y guapo hijo.

Pero, en aquella ocasión, la alegría fue igualada por otra sensación más incómoda.

Temor… y también culpabilidad.

Porque esos enormes ojos azules que la miraban con confianza eran idénticos a los de Naruto. Podía ser que verlo tras casi cinco años hubiera hecho más aparentes las similitudes. O a lo mejor era la ligera turbación de su conciencia que, normalmente, conseguía empujar hasta el fondo de su mente para proseguir con su vida cotidiana.

—¿Dónde has estado, mami? —preguntó Minato mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre, camino de su casa.

—Fui a tomar una copa después del trabajo, cariño.

—¿Con quién?

—Con… —¿qué iba a decir? ¿Qué podía decir? «Sólo es alguien que conocí hace tiempo, por cierto, es tu padre…». Le ardían las mejillas, aunque no estaba segura de si era por miedo o por remordimiento. «No pudiste hacer otra cosa», pensó. «No tenías ninguna alternativa… habrías perdido a tu hijo»—. Ya casi hemos llegado a casa, ¿quieres que prepare chocolate caliente?

—¡Sí, por favor, mami!

Hinata estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, y en abrir la puerta, que no se dio cuenta de la figura que surgía de las sombras, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Instintivamente, empujó a Minato al interior de la casa, pero eso no hizo más que colocarlo bajo el foco de la entrada mientras contemplaba fijamente al hombre cuya corpulencia casi tapaba toda la puerta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó inocentemente el niño.

Naruto contemplaba al niño con incredulidad, helado de espanto mientras se veía a sí mismo de niño. Pero, a medida que el espanto lo abandonaba, levantó la vista hacia Hinata.

Una pregunta silenciosa fue formulada y ella asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

«Sí», dijeron sus ojos. «Es tuyo».

—¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? —preguntó él con una voz que lograba aparentar calma. Porque, aunque en el fondo conocía la respuesta, Naruto necesitaba juntar todas las piezas… y de paso ganar tiempo para pensar.

—Minato tiene cuatro años y tres meses —dijo ella tras una pausa.

A lo mejor no la creía. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo después de tantas acusaciones vertidas contra ella, producto de una febril y celosa mente que se la imaginaba acostándose con una legión de hombres? Pero Hinata fue consciente de que, en cinco años, él había cambiado. A lo mejor estaba dispuesto a ver más allá de sus retorcidos prejuicios. O a lo mejor no podía negar la evidencia que le mostraban sus ojos… pues ella percibió el preciso instante en que Naruto aceptó el hecho de que Minato era suyo.

Un fugaz instante de alegría, rápidamente sustituido por una emoción mucho más lúgubre al desviar la mirada hacia ella.

El cáustico destello que la inundó hizo que Hinata diera un paso atrás.

—¿Se lo dices tú? —preguntó él con calma—. ¿O lo hago yo?

**CONTINUARA!**

**YA LA DESCUBRIO Y AHORA QUE PASARA?, COMO VEN EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE NARUTO MUY MALO NO TODO POR CELOSO PERO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTA TREMENDO JAJAJAJA. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO GRACIAS POR AQUELLOS QUELE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU AVORITA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

natsumi hhr nh. YA AQUÍ DESCUBRISTE QUE QUERIA NARUTO, PERO AHORA DESCUBRIO ALGO MAS IMPORTANTE, AHORA QUE PASARA NARUTO TIENE UNA ACTITUD MUY MALA CON HINA, PERO EN EL SIGUIENTE EMPEORA JAJAJA BUENO YA NO DIGO MAS CUIDATE Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, NOS VVEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE NO OLVIDES DEJAR REVIEW.

Dannynamikaze: HOLA Y BIENVENIDO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

yukio Usumaki: HOLA Y BIENVENIDA, QUE BUENO QUE TE AGRADA LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

Giissi-chan: HOLA SI TODOS LOS LIBROS SE CONECTAN, ES LA HISTORIA DE LOS TRES HIJOS ILEGITIMOS DEL JEQUE, AUNQUE TUVE QUE CAMBIAR UNAS COSAS COMO EL NOMBRE DE LOS HERMANOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y EL DE SUS PAREJAS PARA QUE VAYA ACORDE A CADA HISTORIA. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA, POR CIERTO EL LIBRO 1 QUE ES LA DE PARA PLACER DELJEQUE AUN NO TERMINA TODAVIA LE FALTA CAMINO POR RECORRER JAJA, Y COMO VEZZ YA DESCUBRIO NARUTO A SU HIJO Y VERAS SU REACCION MAS ADELANTE. OJALA TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SIGAS DEJANDO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS TUYOS CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS SUYOS CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.**

**PD: *****POR CIERTO HAGO LA ACLARACION EN ESTA HISTORIA Y EN LA SIGUIENTE EL HERMANO QUE SE MENCIONA QUE SE VA A CASAR ES EL DEL PRIMER LIBRO POR LO QUE AQUÍ LE CAMBIE EL NOMBRE AL DE ITACHI, AUNQUE TODAVIA NO SE A QUIEN PONDRE COMO SU PAREJA YA QUE NO PUEDEN SER LOS MISMOS, AL IGUAL QUE LA CHICA QUE ES LA ASISTENTE DE SASUKE, QUE SALDRA MAS ADELANTE TAMBIEN TENDRE QUE CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE YA QUE ESTA ES LA PAREJA DE SASUKE EN EL LIBRO TRES Y POR AHORA NO PUEDE SER HINATA TAMBIEN, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAGAN BOLAS JAJAJAJA,

BYE BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN**

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Decirme qué, mami? —preguntó Minato.

Hinata se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba el hermoso, e inocente rostro de su hijo, consciente de que, en cuanto lo supiera, su mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo. ¿No exigía eso una cierta prudencia?

Ella miró a Naruto, cuya gélida mirada la atravesó como una navaja. Pero las recriminaciones que la aguardaban no tenían importancia. Nada lo tenía… salvo Minato. Deliberadamente, le suplicó con la mirada.

«Por favor, no le hagas daño», fue su mensaje silencioso. «Házmelo a mí… esto no es culpa suya».

Naruto entornó los ojos, casi imperceptiblemente, a modo de respuesta, acompañado de un ligero asentimiento, ¿o era la imaginación de Hinata?

—Soy un amigo de tu madre —dijo él.

—No te conozco —dijo Minato obstinadamente.

Hinata fue consciente de que ese hombre invadía el territorio de Minato, o al menos así lo percibía el niño. ¿Sería Naruto lo bastante sensible como para darse cuenta de ello también?

—No te he visto antes —insistió el niño—. ¿Eres novio de mami?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Naruto mientras le dedicaba a Hinata una mirada de pura malicia—. ¿Tiene mami muchos novios?

¿Cómo podría Hinata pararlo? Él jamás la creería si le dijera que, en realidad, jamás había tenido novio, porque Naruto se deleitaba en imaginarse lo peor de ella.

—Conocí a Naruto hace mucho tiempo —dijo Hinata con una voz exageradamente alegre.

Los azules ojos brillaron con otro mensaje de «espera y verás».

Minato asintió enérgicamente mientras los enormes ojos miraban al altísimo forastero.

—¿Te vas a quedar?

Tras un tenso silencio, Naruto rió, lo que convenció visiblemente a Minato de que había dicho algo divertido, aunque no logró el mismo efecto en su madre.

—Tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre —había un tono de amenaza en la dulzura de su voz.

—Será mejor que cerremos la puerta, se está escapando el calor —dijo Hinta a la desesperada mientras intentaba no derrumbarse. No podía permitírselo, no delante de su hijo—. Naruto —en el rostro de ella volvió a aparecer un gesto suplicante—, ¿por qué no vuelves mañana? Podrías venir a tomar el té, ¿te gustaría, Mina…?

—Yo no me muevo de aquí —interrumpió Naruto—, siempre que a Minato no le importe.

—¿Conoces algún juego? —claramente fascinado por aquel exótico hombre, y encantado de ser partícipe en una decisión de adultos, Minato negó con la cabeza mientras tiraba del abrigo de Naruto.

—Ponme a prueba —murmuró Naruto.

Hinata observó, con una expresión de incredulidad, a Naruto dirigirse tras Minato hasta la sala de estar. Intentaba convencerse de que nada de aquello le estaba sucediendo, nada desde el instante en que él había entrado en la tienda aquella tarde. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua como para pensar que no había nada malo en su reaparición? Porque, el que Naruto descubriera la verdad de aquel modo había sido lo peor.

«¡Tenías un motivo para no decírselo!», le habló su conciencia.

Lo importante era que no se olvidara de eso y que permaneciera fuerte, porque su fortaleza era su única defensa, y la necesitaría toda para proteger a Minato.

Hinata ignoró la hostilidad en la mirada del hombre que la taladraba a la menor ocasión mientras Minato dominaba sutil, aunque injustamente, la partida de dados que jugaban. Encendió el fuego de la chimenea y, únicamente tras escuchar el alegre crepitar de las llamas, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el chocolate caliente prometido.

A pesar de no poderse imaginar al sofisticado y urbanita Naruto bebiendo un chocolate caliente, añadió una tercera taza y algunas figuritas de pan de jengibre que había preparado con su hijo y que aún resultaban comestibles. Minato se sentiría orgulloso, pensó mientras ponía las figuritas en un plato, antes de pararse en seco y apoyarse contra la pared de la cocina.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

El problema era que no pensaba. Acababa de comportarse como una madre que le servía una bebida a un invitado. Pero él no lo era. Aquello no era un ensayo de familia feliz. Presumir de los creativos ensayos culinarios de Minato era una cosa, pero no debería pasar de ahí.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de qué sucedería a continuación. No era tonta y conocía bien a aquel hombre. Lo último que iba a hacer Naruto Uzumaki era subirse a un avión y desaparecer de sus vidas.

¿Entonces?

Entonces tendría que hacer acopio de toda su energía.

Cuando regresó al salón con la bandeja, el fuego había tomado fuerza y la habitación estaba caldeada. La luz de las llamas centelleaba y creaba toda clase de ilusiones ópticas, a la vez que escondía la fealdad de la habitación, que quedó recubierta por el brillo naranja dorado de las llamas. Los muebles baratos resplandecían como una antigüedad, y no se notaba que la alfombra estaba desgastada.

—¡Os he traído chocolate! —sonrió Hinata, tan exageradamente que pensó que se le rompería la cara y sintiendo que representaba una horrible y cruel farsa.

Dos rostros, casi idénticos, se volvieron hacia ella, pero mientras el de Naruto refulgía con clara animosidad, el de Minato reflejaba amor y confianza.

Confianza.

¿Confiaría en ella después de averiguar lo evidentemente inevitable? Que tenía un padre. Ella nunca se había parado a pensar en ello.

Hinata repartió unas bebidas que nadie quería realmente. Minato hacía esfuerzos desesperados por no bostezar y, aunque temía el momento de quedarse a solas con Naruto, ella sabía que no podía retrasar la hora de acostarse de su hijo. Se puso en pie y extendió los brazos.

—Vamos, cariño. Hora de irse a la cama.

Sin embargo, Minato no se abrazó a ella, como solía hacer habitualmente, sino que le dio la mano en un gesto de niño mayor, lo que afectó a su madre, y se volvió a Naruto.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó el niño.

—Desde luego —Naruto asintió—. Volveré —tras suavizar el tono de voz y hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, deslumbró al niño con una radiante sonrisa que casi nunca desplegaba—. ¿Quieres que la próxima vez te enseñe un juego italiano?

—¿Eres… italiano? —Minato asintió.

Hubo una tensa pausa y Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada del amargo rostro de Naruto.

—Sí —dijo él. No era el momento de explicar que también tenía sangre Kharastaní en sus venas y, por ende, él también. Era demasiado para un niño—. Soy italiano. El idioma es el más bello del mundo. ¿No te lo ha enseñado tu madre?

—¡Mami no habla italiano!

—Me parece que te equivocas en eso, ¿no es así, Hina?

—Ya no lo hablo —Hinata volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, irresistiblemente atraída como un imán—. Lo tengo muy oxidado.

—Es una pena —murmuró él en un lamento cargado de maldad—. Todos los niños deberían hablar más de un idioma.

—Va… vamos, cariño —Hinata ignoró la sutil amenaza que escondían sus palabras. Lo único que quería era acostar a su hijo, sano y salvo, sin que se produjera ninguna escena.

Repitió como una autómata la rutina cotidiana. No había tiempo para el baño, sólo para limpiar los dientes, cepillar los cabellos, lavar la cara y leer un cuento. No dejaba de repetirse que el niño no tenía ninguna culpa, sino los estúpidos adultos que habían complicado sus vidas.

Mientras arropaba al niño, vestido con un pijama azul con trenecitos, Hinata fue asaltada por la candida inocencia que reflejaba su rostro. Y se preguntó si, alguna vez, habría mirado Naruto a su madre de aquel modo, como si ella fuera capaz de responder a todas las preguntas y resolver cualquier problema que se produjera.

—Me gusta ese hombre —confesó Minato mientras se acurrucaba bajo el edredón y bostezaba.

—Buenas noches, cielo —contestó Hinata mientras se preguntaba por qué se sentía tan culpable.

«Lo hice por ti, Minato», pensó mientras observaba las oscuras pestañas cerrarse sobre la ligeramente olivácea piel de su rostro. «Sólo por ti».

Hinata se preguntó esperanzada si al desearle buenas noches a su hijo, lograría hacer desaparecer la pesadilla en forma de Naruto.

Pero él seguía allí. De pie frente a la chimenea, transformado en una gigantesca y amenazadora silueta gracias a las llamas a su espalda. Hinata no veía la expresión en su rostro, ni le hacía falta. La ira irradiaba de su cuerpo con tanto calor como la propia hoguera.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo él en voz baja.

—Minato…

—He dicho que cierres la puerta —repitió con dureza—. Limítate a hacerlo.

Hinata obedeció con manos temblorosas y necesitó de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir para volverse y mirarlo a la cara.

Naruto observó los ojos enmarcados de negro y la boca color fresa que temblaba desconsoladamente.

¿Acaso había pensado Hinata que él ya no estaría cuando ella volviera al salón?

Los ojos de color azul taladraron los de la mujer.

—¿Y cuándo tenías pensado contármelo? —preguntó él con voz peligrosamente suave.

—Naruto…

—¿Ibas a hacerlo siquiera? —continuó él—. Y, en caso afirmativo, ¿cuándo ibas a hacerlo? ¿En su decimoctavo cumpleaños? ¿Para la graduación? ¿O ibas a esperar a que se casara? Yo sería el fantasma de la fiesta, el padre desconocido aparecido para maldecir a la mujer que le había ocultado su paternidad durante años —él bajó la voz y empezó a acercarse hasta ella—. Y si él hubiera muerto…

—¡Basta ya! —exclamó ella mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

—Si él hubiera muerto —continuó él con brutalidad, disfrutando con la angustia y la incomodidad de Hinata porque, maldita fuera, _¡maladizione!,_ ella no se había preocupado por la angustia de él. Si podía herirla con palabras, ¡iba a apuntar a la yugular!—. ¿Entonces, qué? jamás le habría conocido, ¿verdad, Hinata? Jamás habría sabido que mi hijo vivió y murió sin que yo llegara a verlo.

—¡No! —gimió ella. Por mucho que intentara bloquear el sonido de su voz, llegaba hasta ella como un insistente y pesado martilleo.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con ello? —continuó él mientras le apartaba violentamente las manos de los oídos.

—¡Lo hice por su bien!

—No, pequeña zorra mentirosa. ¡Lo hiciste por ti! Lo hiciste porque querías tenerlo únicamente para ti —él le agarró los codos y la sujetó mientras Hinata se retorcía como una serpiente acorralada que intenta desesperadamente escapar. Pero Naruto era más rápido y la atrajo peligrosamente hacia sí. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron temerosos y un reconocimiento anhelante se reflejó en ellos mientras él asentía—. Si. ¿Sientes mi dureza? ¿Sientes el deseo de mi cuerpo, aunque mi alma te desprecie por lo que nos has hecho a mi hijo y a mí?

Y en un gesto más producto de la ira que de la frustración, acercó la boca hasta la de ella.

Ella luchó durante un segundo, pero sólo consiguió que la sujetara con más fuerza. Sentía el duro y anhelante calor de su cuerpo, que se apretaba contra la suavidad del de ella. Con habilidad, él la obligó a separar los labios e introdujo la lengua en su boca con un violento movimiento que la amordazó, ansiosamente deseosa de devolverle el beso.

—¡Oh! —sorprendida, desolada y tan ardiente que la hizo retorcerse, sintió cómo le levantaba arrogantemente el suéter y sus dedos encontraban un pezón casi obscenamente erecto a través de la fina tela del sujetador, mientras que la otra mano se acomodaba sobre un glúteo. No pudo evitar un gemido mientras las rodillas cedían y su mente se llenaba de locos pensamientos.

¿Acaso eso no compensaba lo que había hecho? Si se entregaba a él, ¿no encontraría Naruto un rinconcito en su corazón para perdonarla, para comprender su punto de vista, comprender el terror sentido por ella ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo frente a un hombre infinitamente más poderoso que ella?

Naruto sintió su ardiente dureza a punto de estallar y la tentación de arrancarle los vaqueros y penetrarla allí mismo, contra la pared, fue abrumadora. Podría acallar sus gritos a base de besos, sentir su propio poder y superioridad mientras la llevaba al orgasmo. Y mientras ella temblaba junto a él, se proporcionaría placer a sí mismo. ¿Acaso la obnubilación temporal del placer sexual no era lo único capaz de borrar los oscuros pensamientos que amenazaban con volverle loco?

Pero algo le hizo parar. Y no fue la idea de que su hijo pudiera oírles. Su hijo. Naruto la soltó como si estuviera apestada.

—_Donnaccia!_ —exclamó mientras cerraba el puño con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre. Y entonces la inundó con un torrente de acusaciones—. ¡Ramera! ¿A cuántos hombres les has permitido tomarte contra esta pared mientras mi hijo dormía inocentemente ahí arriba?

**CONTINUARA!**

**ES INCREIBLE LA MANERA DE REACCIONAR DE NARUTO, CUALQUIERA EN EL LUGAR DE HINATA HUBIERA HECHO ESO POR TEMOR A QUE LE QUITARAN A SU HIJO, SOBRE TODO CON LA DESCONFIANZA QUE LE TIENE NARUTO POR NO HABER SIDO VIRGEN CUANDO SE CASARON, PERO AHORA QUE PASARA COMO LE DIRAN A MINATO LA VERDAD, SE LO QUITARA A HINA, NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE ESTE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS Y POR PONER LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Giissi-chan:JAJAJ SI CONTINUA AUN LE FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE TERMINE QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS PARA LAS HISTORIA, YA VERAS LO QUE PASA ENTRE ELLOS AHORA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO. CUIDATE MUCHO SAYO.

Rita L: GRACIAS A TI POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SIGAS DEJANDO COMENTS, CUIDATE MUCHO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO..

natsumi hhr nh: UY Y COMO VES EN ESTE CAPITULO SE COMPORTO PEOR, Y TODAVIA FALTA YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE Y COMO ARREGLAN SUS PROBLEMAS DE DESCONFIANZA, NARUTO ES MUY CRUEL CON HINA Y AUN LE FALTA SER MAS CRUEL, CUIDATE MUCHO Y SIGUE COMENTANDO ME HACEN MUY FELIZ TUS REVIEWS, CUIDATE MUCHOOO, ADIOSIN.

Yukiouzumaki: WELCOME, Y ME HACE FELIZ QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y TE GUSTARA CADA VEZ MAS BUENO ESO ESPERO JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTS Y SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS, CUIDATE MUCHISIMO ADIOSIN.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYA FALTADO NINGUNO DE CONTESTAR, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**ARRIVEDERCI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO NO ME DEJABA SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS LA PAGINA. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN.**

**Capítulo 5**

No fue el insulto de Naruto lo que hizo volver a Hinata a la realidad. Al fin y al cabo, llamarla «ramera» no era nada raro en él, y si no se hubiera derretido en sus brazos de aquella manera, no le habría dado pie para pensarlo. No, fueron las dos palabras de extrema posesión las que le habían provocado punzadas de pánico en la columna, como si alguien le clavara miles de agujas.

«Mi hijo», había dicho él. Y esas poderosas palabras se habían sustentado en la amenaza y la determinación.

El mundo de Hinata amenazaba con derrumbarse y, si no hacía algo enseguida, si no recuperaba parte del control, sería demasiado tarde para poder evitarlo.

—Aléjate de mí —exclamó ella mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? ¿No es un poco tarde? —él arrastró despiadadamente las palabras—. Porque podría estar dentro de ti ahora mismo si no me hubiese parado.

Su desprecio era tan abrumador que Hinata se sintió desfallecer, hasta que se obligó a pensar con sensatez. «No has hecho nada que no haya hecho él, y tú no eres una víctima», se dijo a sí misma airadamente. «Y cuanto antes dejes de actuar como si lo fueras, mejor para todos… sobre todo para Minato».

—¿Ves por qué no quise contártelo, Naruto?

—No, no lo veo —espetó él—. ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—Durante todo nuestro matrimonio no dejaste de acusarme de acostarme con una legión de hombres —dijo ella temblorosa.

—Dado lo que acaba de suceder, ¿acaso puedes reprochármelo? —dijo él con una mueca de desprecio—. O ¿acaso debo sentirme halagado por que lleves años esperando que vuelva a tu vida para despertarte de nuevo?

Ella intentó imaginarse su reacción si respondía afirmativamente, pero era un camino inútil por el que no tenía intención de transitar. Aun así, tenía que intentar hacerle comprender su punto de vista.

—¿Recuerdas lo último que me dijiste cuando abandoné Nápoles?

—_Ciao?_ —rugió él amargamente.

—Dijiste, «al menos debemos dar gracias porque no estés embarazada, pues ¿cómo sabría quién es el padre?»

—¿Me estás diciendo que utilizaste una afirmación dicha en un momento de ira como motivo para no decirme que tengo un hijo? —preguntó él tras mirarla con incredulidad durante un rato.

—Fue uno de los motivos, sí.

—¿Y los otros? —exigió él—. A lo mejor te gustaría ilustrarme sobre por qué te sentiste con el derecho a jugar a ser Dios con la vida de los demás.

—Por ejemplo, ¿por tus irracionales celos? —contestó ella—. ¿Por las ridículas acusaciones que me dedicabas continuamente? —continuó con calma—. ¿Por el hecho de que me situaras a la altura de una prostituta…?

—¡Deberías haberme dicho que no eras virgen!

—No pensé que un himen intacto fuera una condición para el matrimonio… ¿o es que he estado viviendo en otro siglo?

—Fue tu traición la que provocó mi reacción —espetó él con frialdad—. Y hoy acabas de demostrarme más allá de toda duda razonable que tenía razón al no confiar en ti.

Hinata negó, frustrada, con la cabeza. Había un abismo comunicativo entre ellos. Habían vuelto al patrón de ataque y contraataque, y no iban a resolver nada… no en una situación tan emocionalmente cargada como aquélla.

—Creo que deberíamos calmarnos —sugirió ella.

En aquel instante, Naruto podría haberla tomado por los hombros y sacudirla mientras le exigía una explicación por su manera de hablarle, como un maestro a cargo de una alumna rebelde.

De repente, se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la ventana. Contempló la noche salpicada de estrellas e intentó tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que amenazaba con asfixiarle.

Su hijo.

Su hijo.

Contempló el diminuto jardín y su mirada se posó en un pequeño tractor de plástico, de apariencia irreal bajo la luz de la luna. Ese insignificante juguete parecía simbolizar todo lo que él había perdido. O, más bien, todo lo que ella le había robado.

No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, pero no se dio la vuelta hasta que no estuvo seguro de no arrojar sobre ella un torrente de improperios.

Ella contemplaba su rostro con cautela, repentinamente consciente de la enormidad de sus acciones. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sus lágrimas serían interpretadas como el gesto de piedad hacia sí misma de una mujer a la que Naruto siempre había juzgado con desprecio.

—Lo siento —empezó ella, pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por la mano alzada de él. De repente, el camino elegido por ella se volvió borroso y Hinata sintió una avalancha de arrepentimiento—. A lo mejor debería haberte hablado de Minato —los ojos de ella buscaban suplicantes el rostro del hombre—. Jamás quise que las cosas terminaran así, Naruto, lo digo en serio.

—Ahórrame tus mentiras —rugió él—. No me lo contaste, y seguramente no lo habrías hecho jamás. No fue más que la casualidad la que me trajo aquí hoy.

—En una ocasión te escribí, cuando estaba… embarazada —ella le vio dar un respingo—. ¿No te acuerdas?

Naruto entornó los ojos. Los recuerdos siempre se distorsionaban. ¿Había escrito? ¿Le venía bien a ella imaginarse que lo había hecho? Pero era cierto, en efecto, él recordaba una carta, una pequeña nota recibida cuando él aún estaba enfadado y dolido, y se echaba en cara su estupidez y falta de juicio. En la nota ella preguntaba sobre la posibilidad de hablar con él, y él había soltado un taco y arrugado la nota antes de arrojarla a la papelera.

—¿Esa ridícula nota? —preguntó él—. No recuerdo que en ella se mencionara ningún embarazo…

Ella había tenido la intención de tantear el terreno, para averiguar si eran lo bastante adultos como para mostrarse civilizados. Ella misma también sufría por aquella época, destrozada por sus sueños rotos, echando de menos al hombre al que amaba. Su silencio le había parecido definitivo y la confusa mente de Hinata había decidido que aquello era lo mejor. Él la quería fuera de su vida, ¿por qué complicar más las cosas?

—No —admitió ella—. Pero no contestaste.

—¿Y por culpa de esa omisión tuve que ser castigado con la ignorancia de la existencia de mi hijo?

—Naruto…

—¡No! Nada puede justificarte, porque no hay justificación posible —dijo él airado. Veía las lágrimas formarse en los ojos perlas, pero él endureció su corazón contra ellas—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hinata? ¿Tanto me odias?

—No tanto como tú pareces odiarme a mí.

¿Odiarlo? Ella tenía ganas de llorar ante lo equivocado que estaba él. Lo había amado con una pasión que no había sentido antes… ni después.

—El pasado pertenece al pasado, y no podemos hacer que vuelva —él parecía distraído, como si intentara seguir el ritmo de sus pensamientos—. La cuestión es, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer al respecto? —Hinata sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

Él percibió el miedo en la voz de ella y, de repente, fue consciente de su propio poder. ¿Acaso se había creído ella que controlaba la situación y que podía tomar las decisiones importantes y salirse con la suya? Hasta ese momento, quizás hubiera sido así, pero estaba a punto de despertar a la realidad.

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a marchar como si tal cosa? —preguntó él en un susurro.

—No, claro que no —ella intentaba conservar la calma, aunque el tono de su voz y la implacable mirada de determinación la hacían sentir pánico—. Pero… pero…

—Pero… ¿qué? —preguntó él.

—Pues que no va a ser sencillo, ¿no lo ves? Si quieres ver a Minato…

—¿Si quiero ver a Minato? —repitió él amenazadoramente.

—Pues, sí. Quiero decir… tú vives en Italia y yo en Inglaterra. Tendríamos que consultar a los abogados por el tema del derecho a visitas, ¿no? Redactar algún acuerdo.

La mejilla de Naruto se contrajo. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Hinata de que con su afirmación sobre los abogados había conseguido que él se centrara? ¿Sabría que con su tímido intento de apaciguamiento acababa de decidir su destino?

—Llevas demasiado tiempo saliéndote con la tuya, _cara,_ y ha llegado el momento de que eso cambie —los ojos azules emitían destellos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella no pudo evitar que su voz reflejara el miedo que sentía y el brillo de los ojos azules le indicó que él lo había percibido claramente.

—Quiero llevarme a mi hijo a Kharastan para que conozca a su abuelo —dijo él secamente.

Hinata lo miró fijamente. Su primer pensamiento fue que lo había hecho todo mal y que necesitaba la cinta del tiempo para borrar lo grabado. Pero, ¿hasta dónde tendría que rebobinarla? ¿A esa tarde, o a antes de tener a su bebé? A lo mejor tendría que remontarse más allá para que jamás hubiera ido a Italia ni lo hubiera conocido a él.

—Naruto, por favor, no nos precipitemos —ella escuchaba el martilleo del corazón y sentía la boca seca.

—¿Precipitarnos? ¡Hay que tener cara! ¿Has dispuesto de casi cinco años y aún pretendes desperdiciar más tiempo? —él respiró hondo mientras disfrutaba el pánico que nublaba los ojos de ella—. Pues lo siento, pero ésa no es una opción. Ya me he perdido bastante, y no voy a perderme ni un segundo más. Me llevo a Minato conmigo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el tema que había dominado sus pensamientos hasta aquel momento empezaba a tener diferentes repercusiones.

Él era el hijo y heredero de un jeque. Pero ya no se trataba de un fragmento aislado de información que pudiera manejar a su antojo. El descubrimiento de sus orígenes afectaría a su hijo también.

¡Su hijo!

—¡No puedes arrancar a un niño de Inglaterra y arrastrarlo a un lugar exótico del que jamás ha oído hablar! —protestó ella.

—Quiero llevarlo a Kharastan —insistió él tozudamente—. Y voy a hacerlo.

—No irá a ninguna parte sin mí —Hinata era consciente de que él iba a cumplir su palabra, y supo que tendría que tener mucho cuidado. La mirada que recibió a modo de respuesta debería haberle hecho retroceder, pero se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—Entonces vendrás tú también —dijo él con voz sedosa. Era precisamente lo que había pretendido desde el principio, y por Dios que iba a pagar por lo que le había hecho.

—¿Y si me niego?

—No puedes negarte —él hizo una mueca—. No tienes elección, Hinata. A no ser que quieras iniciar una batalla, con nuestro hijo como botín, te aconsejo que cooperes conmigo.

—¿Con nuestro hijo como botín? —repitió ella—. ¿Cómo una especie de trofeo? Si así es como le ves…

—¡Ya basta! —la voz de él cortó las protestas de Hinata como una guillotina—. Llevas toda su vida jugando a ser Dios. No puedes culparme si ahora decido hacer lo mismo —él se mesó los espesos cabellos con una mano mientras sonreía triunfante—. La boda es a principios de la semana que viene. Viajaremos todos juntos.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi trabajo? —ella estaba asustada y mareada ante su utilización del término «juntos», porque casi les hacía parecer una familia de verdad, nada más lejos de la realidad. Una gran tristeza la inundó—. ¿Y qué voy a decirle a Minato?

Extrañamente dubitativo, Naruto sopesó todas las posibilidades. Gran parte de su éxito lo había logrado sabiendo cuándo ceder. En aquel momento, él no era más que una curiosidad para el chico, y no tenía ninguna influencia sobre él. Al menos, aún no, aunque eso no tardaría en cambiar. De nuevo, sintió algo parecido al dolor en el corazón y los ojos emitieron una feroz acusación contra ella.

—Ése es tu problema, _cara,_ no el mío.

**CONTINUARA!**

**SIN LUGAR A DUDAS NARUTO ES UN TORPE, CELOSO DE LO PEOR, QUE SOLO HACE LAS COSAS SIN PENSAR, PERO ESPEREMOS QUE RECAPACITE Y NO SIGA LASTIMANDO A HINATA SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ESTOY DE SU PARTE, ADEMAS LO IMPORTANTE ES PROTEGER A SU HIJO ASI QUE ESPEREMOS QUE PRONTO SE DE CUENTA DE QUE COMETE UN ERROR CON HINATA. GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS Y POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Rita L: PUES ESO ESPERO YO TAMBIEN JAJAJA, QUE NO INTENTE QUITARLE EL NIÑO A HINATA Y QUE PIENSE EN SU BIENESTAR, Y QUE RECAPACITE PORQUE ESTA HACIENDO COSAS MUY FEAS EL BABOSO YO LO HUBIERA CACHETEADO DESDE CUANDO JAJAJA.

Giissi-chan: LO SE SÉ LO QUE SIENTES, YO TAMBIEN ME INDIGNE MUCHO CUANDO LE DIJO ESO A HINATA, PERO ES LO MALO LA TRATA CON LA PUNTA DEL PIE, COMO BASURA NO SE COMO HINA SE DEJA YO LO HUBIERA CACHETEADO Y LE HUBIERA DADO UNOS PUÑETAZOS JAJAJAJA. Y NO DEJABA QUE SE ME VOLVIERA A ACERCAR JAJAJAJAJA POR IMBECIL, PUES SE APROVECHA DE QUE ES SEXI JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE IRA NARUTO DE MAL EN PEOR JAJAJA.

natsumi hhr nh: ES CELOSO, POSESIVO Y MUY MAL PENSADO, PUES SI HINA SOLO PENSABA EN EL BIENESTAR DEL NIÑO Y CUALQUIERA EN SU LUGAR HUBIERA ECHO ESO, SI MINATO ES UN AMOR LO HA CRIADO BIEN HINA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI Y SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS CUIDATE.

Yukiouzumaki: JAJAJA LO BUENO ES QUE NO SE BORRARON, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LLA LASTIMA CON CADA PALABRA ASI ES MUY EXAGERADO ES UN TORPE SIN LUGAR A DUDAS.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO PRIMERO QUERIA TERMINAR LA DE PARA PLACER DEL JEQUE QUE YA LLEGO A SU FINAL EL DIA DE AYER, JAJAJA, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO ME MATEN POR TARDAR TANTO PERO YA ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO ESTA Y LA DE LECCIONES DE PLACER DEL JEQUE SE LOS PROMETO XD. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNN**

**Capítulo 6**

—Despierta, cariño. Despierta.

Unos cabellos rubios se movieron bajo la caricia de Hinata y Minato se agitó ante el cambio del ruido del motor del avión que marcaba el inicio de la maniobra de descenso sobre Kharastan.

—Enseguida estará aquí —dijo ella, consciente de que Naruto observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, como había hecho durante las siete horas del vuelo, y antes. Hinata se sentía objeto de una silenciosa y profunda investigación, como si él estuviera evaluando su comportamiento como madre. «No, Naruto no ha cambiado», pensó Hinata.

Les había recogido a primera hora de la mañana en un lustroso coche negro con chófer, que había dejado boquiabiertos a todos los vecinos, antes de trasladarles a un aeródromo cercano, donde uno de los aviones privados del jeque Zahir les aguardaba.

Era la primera vez que Minato viajaba en avión y Hinata deseó que el niño no comparara los futuros vuelos con aquél. El avión del jeque se salía de lo habitual para la mayoría de los mortales, empezando por ella misma. El exterior era impresionante, blanco y brillante como un pájaro, mientras que el interior era muy lujoso, decorado con madera y oro.

Había unos cuantos divanes sobre los que poder dormir, un comedor completo, una zona de descanso con sofás cubiertos por cojines bordados en seda, y un cuarto de baño que no habría desentonado en ningún hotel de lujo.

Cualquier deseo culinario parecía poder ser satisfecho, desde huevos pasados por agua hasta chuletas de cordero, pero Hinata había solicitado comer algo típico de Kharastan, pensando que sería buena idea que Minato empezara a familiarizarse con la cocina local mientras aún estuviera distraído con la fastuosidad del avión.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían fundido con los suyos mientras él asentía. Hinata no había buscado su aprobación, pero no pudo evitar alegrarse al recibirla.

Minato había disfrutado de cada segundo de vuelo, más de lo que podía decir ella. Durante la duración del mismo, Hinata no había dejado de sortear un campo minado de preguntas y temas prohibidos, que no hicieron más que empeorar cuando su hijo se acurrucó en el asiento y se durmió.

Al menos cuando el niño estaba despierto se mostraban algo civilizados, en lugar de liberar la apenas oculta fricción que bullía bajo la superficie. Era como si ninguno de los dos se atreviera a abordar los temas más complejos, como si hacerlo fuera a iniciar una discusión que pudiera avergonzarles y asustar a Minato, o proporcionarle a la discreta tripulación una fuente de chismorreo.

El repentino rugido de los motores le indicó a Naruto que faltaba poco para llegar a un extraño y bello territorio habitado por unos hombres fuertes que él podría haber gobernado de no haber decidido el destino otra cosa.

—¿Qué le has dicho, Hina? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja mientras el niño empezaba a desperezarse y él sentía la crecientemente familiar punzada de incredulidad y satisfacción por el hecho de que ese niño de largas piernas fuera sangre de su sangre.

Ella captó la impaciencia en su voz y, una vez más, sintió preocupación. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar para lograr lo que quería? ¿Y cuánto quería de Minato? ¿Qué pasaría si decidía que un niño de cuatro años era una molestia y que no quería ser un padre para él?

Pero, en el fondo, Hinata sabía que no iba a ser así. Le bastaba con ver la mirada embelesada de su ex marido. Parecía como si nunca se cansara de mirar al niño, reflejando ese encandilamiento que los padres mostraban por sus hijos.

—¿Qué le has contado a Minato sobre mí? —insistió él.

—No le he hablado de ti en concreto —ella percibió la ira que asomaba en el oscuro rostro—. Sabe que vamos a Kharastan. Le expliqué que vamos a una boda muy especial en un palacio real… contigo.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Me preguntó cuándo nos íbamos.

—¿No pregunto el motivo? —insistió él con incredulidad.

—Los niños reflexionan de manera distinta a los adultos —Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Fue una respuesta equivocada.

—Pero yo no podía saber eso, ¿verdad? —espetó él airadamente. Al ver cómo se sonrojaba ella, supo que había dado en el blanco—. ¿Y cómo tenías pensado explicárselo exactamente? Necesita saber quién soy, Hinata, y debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué le vamos a decir.

Ella sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre en las venas. No habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas y él ya se creía con derecho a participar en las decisiones. «Debemos», había dicho, y el mero sonido de la palabra había hecho que ella sintiera escalofríos. Pero, ¿cómo iba a impedírselo?

—Todavía no —dijo ella.

—Lo estás evitando.

—Pienso en Minato.

—No —la contradijo él—. No lo haces. Si pensaras en Minato te habrías parado a considerar sus necesidades… ¡todos los niños necesitan un padre!

—¿Aunque ese padre juzgue y desee a una mujer como si estuviéramos en la Edad Media? —exclamó ella—. ¿Qué clase de persona coloca a su mujer en un pedestal tan alto que la única opción es estrellarse?

—Pero tú te hiciste la inocente para engatusarme, ¿o no? —acusó él delicadamente—. Y fui lo bastante estúpido para tragármelo, encandilado por el embrujo de ese pelo negroazulado y esos ojos perlas que resplandecían de inocencia.

—Yo no te engatusé —dijo ella con orgullo—. Jamás te dije que fuera virgen.

—Pero sabías lo importante que era para mí.

¿Sería el hecho de haber crecido viendo cómo los jóvenes amantes de su madre se deslizaban a escondidas en la habitación de su progenitura lo que le había hecho valorar hasta esos extremos la pureza?

—¡Me engañaste!

—No —Hinata se mordió el labio—. Era demasiado joven e inexperta para siquiera imaginarme un engaño así. Y estaba demasiado enamorada y deslumbrada por el experimentado hombre.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Hina?

—Porque nuestra relación se basaba en un romance, o al menos yo así lo pensé. No en una fría disección de antiguas parejas… y no olvides que yo sólo había tenido un novio antes que tú.

—No hubo romance —la mejilla de él tembló. El tiempo compartido con Hinata había sido el único en que él se había permitido el lujo de creer en el cuento de hadas del amor—. Yo lo llamaría fantasía. Fingiste, Hina… ¡lo sabes!

—¡Nunca me preguntaste! Me parecía… de mal gusto hablar tan fríamente de esas cosas. Tú me hiciste sentir como la mujer más importante del mundo. Pensé que deseabas prolongar la anticipación. .. la gloriosa agonía de la espera —susurró ella—. Nunca pensé que manejarías ese doble rasero: para ti estaba bien tener una legión de amantes, pero una única experiencia sexual bastaba para lanzar sobre mí un montón de acusaciones irracionales. A tus ojos, Naruto, sólo podía ser virgen o zorra… un estereotipo, no una mujer real.

—Una mujer real no me habría ocultado a mi hijo —dijo él secamente.

—Hice lo que me pareció mejor en su momento —Hinata respiró hondo—. Me equivoqué. Lo siento.

—¿Has decidido que este es un buen momento para disculparte? —se mofó él mientras la miraba con frialdad—. ¿Pretendes sumar puntos mientras puedas, Hina?

Hinata se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos mientras recordaba las noches en blanco que había pasado desde que él había reaparecido en su vida.

Durante noches, ella había permanecido despierta mientras consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de recoger unas cuantas pertenencias esenciales y huir de Lymingham con Minato, lejos de Naruto y de las complicaciones que habían surgido con su vuelta. No había sido falta de decisión lo que le había frenado, sino la certeza de que, aunque huyese al fin del mundo, él la encontraría. Y otra cosa más la había frenado, algo que no esperaba sentir con tanta fuerza.

El hecho de que ya no podía negarle a Minato algo que era suyo por derecho propio: un padre.

Pero, ¿cómo explicarle algo así a un niño? ¿Cómo explicar, de manera que lo pudiera entender un niño de cuatro años, por qué nunca le había mencionado a su padre, sin que su hijo se formara una imagen negativa de Naruto? Porque eso tampoco sería justo para ninguno de ellos. Y, ¿acaso su reticencia a decírselo a Minato no se debía al temor a que el niño se enfadara con ella? ¿Tenía razón Naruto al afirmar que se había dejado llevar por sus propios intereses en lugar de por los de su hijo?

—Tendrás que decirle algo… y pronto —la voz de Naruto despertó visiblemente a Hinata de su ensoñación—. Porque ya hay otras personas que lo saben.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Qué personas?

—Se lo he contado a Sasuke, el asistente del jeque. Había que dar alguna explicación —dijo él secamente—. ¿Cómo si no iba a entenderse que llevara a un niño conmigo? Y el jeque Zahir ya lo sabrá también. La voz se correrá, sobre todo cuando lleguemos —los ojos azules reflejaban un dolor oculto bajo la capa de ira—. Aunque no hubiese dicho nada, cualquiera que lo vea establecerá la conexión con facilidad, dado nuestro parecido.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella mientras su mente bullía con conflictivos pensamientos. Lo cierto era que ésa era otra cosa que la espantaba. Parecidos era decir poco. Minato era una imagen especular, una versión en miniatura de su padre.

Hinata observó al niño adormilado. La piel de Minato no tenía el mismo tono bronceado que la de su padre, pero el pelo rubio ligeramente alborotado y los elegantes rasgos eran idénticos. En lo que más se parecían era en los ojos… los profundos y azules ojos, sesgados e inteligentes, enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas negras por las que la mayoría de las mujeres habrían pagado una fortuna.

Hinata no encontraba un solo rasgo que compartiera con su hijo, lo que la hacía sentirse un poco al margen. Como el ignorante pájaro que incuba el huevo del cuco en su nido. Temía que Minato volara de su lado hacia una brillante nueva vida de palacios y jeques, mientras que ella, una dependienta, iba quedándose más y más arrinconada en su mente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a decirle? —exigió él.

Hinata miró de reojo a Minato, que se había vuelto a dormir. Estaba segura de que no podía oírles, pero, ¿acaso el oído no era el sentido más agudo de todos? Puso un dedo sobre los labios, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

¿Pensaba ella que podría hacerle callar por la proximidad del niño y así evitar discutir los temas que debían ser abordados? Bonito intento. Sus labios describieron una cruel sonrisa.

—Si no quieres que te escuchen, acércate y hablemos en privado —él se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia un rincón del lujoso aparato, fuera del alcance del oído de su hijo, y arrogantemente le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Durante un instante ella pensó en desafiarlo. Pero, casi al mismo tiempo, fue consciente de que sería una pérdida de tiempo porque Naruto tenía todas las cartas en la mano. Estaban a bordo de uno de los aviones del jeque, y él era hijo del jeque, su honorable invitado. Mientras que ella no era más que un medio para lograr un fin.

Ella tenía algo que él quería. Su deseo inicial de tener una pareja sexual había sido superado por algo mucho más importante. Quería a su hijo. Con el ánimo hundido, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapada y que lo seguiría estando una vez en Kharastan, como lo había estado durante su breve y desdichado matrimonio.

Pero, mientras tanto, tenía que considerar los sentimientos y el bienestar de su hijo, y las preguntas que había hecho Naruto eran importantes. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? Si hubiera podido enterrar la cabeza en la arena y rezado para que todo el problema desapareciera, lo habría hecho. Pero no iba a desaparecer. Naruto no lo permitiría, y ella tenía que reconocer que era lógico su comportamiento.

También reconocía que lo peor sería que su hijo lo descubriera mientras presenciaba una pelea entre ellos antes de aterrizar. De modo que no tenía muchas opciones aparte de desabrocharse el cinturón y acercarse a regañadientes hasta el hombre con el que se había casado, mientras intentaba ignorar, sin éxito, el hecho de que su corazón aún se encogía de deseo cada vez que lo miraba.

Naruto iba vestido todo de negro. Llevaba un traje hecho a medida que marcaba sus musculosas piernas. La camisa también era oscura y no llevaba corbata. Parecía rico y peligroso, con una leve sombra en la mandíbula… un fuerte símbolo de su virilidad.

A medida que ella se acercaba percibió el leve, aunque característico, aroma de la loción para después del afeitado que él siempre utilizaba, lo que no hizo más que aumentar el deseo que ya sentía. Ser capaz de pensar en algo así en aquellos momentos la desesperó.

—De modo que, ¿qué vas a decirle y cuándo? —preguntó él delicadamente—. Te sugiero que cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

—¿Quieres que lo haga contigo delante?

Él la miró con los ojos entornados y su ira se transformó en una furia que amenazaba con estallar como el corcho de una botella de champán violentamente agitada.

—¿Qué te habías creído? —exclamó él—. ¿Pensabas que te iba a permitir darle tu versión de los hechos… en privado? ¿Para qué pudieras describirme como un siniestro monstruo de tu pasado?

—¡Jamás haría algo así! —susurró ella a modo de defensa.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente sobre el hecho de que no tiene padre?

—Le dije la verdad —en cierto modo ella había esperado esa pregunta—. Que su mamá se había casado, pero que desgraciadamente el matrimonio no había funcionado —Hinata se encogió de hombros, porque la afirmación no reflejaba la profunda tristeza y la sensación de fracaso que sentía ante la ruptura de su matrimonio.

—Una explicación perfecta —comentó él con sarcasmo—. ¿Nunca te hizo preguntas?

—Pareció aceptarlo —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Muchos de sus amigos tienen padres divorciados.

—Por supuesto. En qué mundo tan convenientemente desechable vivimos —interrumpió él en voz baja—. A lo mejor el motivo por el que no preguntó nada más fue porque se dio cuenta de que no querías hablar sobre ello. Los niños captan muy bien el estado de ánimo de los adultos y actúan en consecuencia.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor. No tuvo nada que ver con el temor que sentía ante la ira de Naruto, sino con una repentina intuición sobre el posible origen de esa ira. Porque, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que ella le había negado a Minato un padre del mismo modo que se lo habían negado a Naruto.

—Actué del único modo que podía en aquel momento —susurró ella.

—Y ya te he dicho antes que ni quiero ni necesito tus explicaciones. No empieces a mostrarte arrepentida, Hinata, sólo para facilitar las cosas.

—¿Y qué le habrías dicho tú? —preguntó ella con un profundo sentimiento de dolor.

Él deseaba destrozarla con el poder de su palabra, pero el niño que dormía al otro lado de la cabina se lo impidió.

—Por desgracia, los hombres casi nunca se encuentran en la privilegiada situación que ocupa una mujer en la vida de un niño. No pueden llevarse al pequeño y borrar al otro progenitor de la faz de la tierra.

Ella quería explicarle. Hacerle comprender que había sentido miedo, mucho miedo, de sus ataques de ira, su poder y su posesividad. Pero si admitía ese miedo sería como reconocer una debilidad que aún persistía. Y Naruto se aprovecharía de esa debilidad a modo de trampolín para vengarse por lo que ella le había hecho.

—Se lo contaré cuando sea el momento —prometió ella.

—Se lo contarás en cuanto despierte.

—¿Es una orden?

—¿Qué te habías creído, _cara mia?_ ¿Pensabas que iba a suplicarte, o esperar a que llegara el momento que a ti te viniese mejor?

Sus miradas se fundieron. De los ojos de él salía un fuego que la quemaba hasta el alma, pero Hinata sabía que tenía que ser fuerte si no quería que Naruto se lo quitara todo. Años atrás le había robado el corazón, pero no permitiría que le quitara a su hijo, ni su cordura.

—¡Mami!

—¿Qué tal, cariño? —Hinata sonrió—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Ya hemos llegado? —preguntó Minato mientras pestañeaba y miraba a su alrededor.

—Casi —dijo Hinata—. ¿Por qué no te acercas y miras por la ventanilla?

—¡Mira, mamá! —Minato se puso en pie de un salto y se colocó junto a su madre mientras señalaba emocionado con un dedo—. ¡Mira!

—Son montañas —dijo Hinata mientras contemplaba un lugar que sólo pensaba que existía en las secciones prohibitivamente caras de las revistas de viajes—. Enormes montañas con los picos nevados.

—Y mira —dijo una voz profunda a sus espaldas—. Allí está el desierto.

Hinata tragó saliva, pues Naruto se había colocado junto a ellos y sentía claramente su presencia. Su aroma característico y almizclado le llenó la nariz y sustituyó el aire que respiraba con la esencia del hombre.

¿No decían que las mujeres se sentían atraídas por un sutil mecanismo hacia los machos dominantes? Su cuerpo parecía haber tomado en cuenta todos los factores que le asegurarían la elección del más fuerte y viril de la manada. Ella deseaba poder gritarle, «¡mantente alejado de mí!», pero, al mismo tiempo, quería que él la tomara en sus brazos, la atrajera contra su duro y palpitante ardor y le cubriera la boca con sus besos. Unos besos duros que no le dieran ninguna posibilidad de resistirse.

—¿Lo ves, Minato? —murmuró él mientras se acercaba más, pues era consciente de que ella estaba alerta ante su proximidad. ¿Se sentía Hinata incómoda? ¿Lo deseaba? ¡Perfecto!

El niño estaba absorto con el destello de los edificios blancos y plateados, y Naruto empujó el cuerpo contra Hinata. ¿Sentiría ella la dureza de su erección contra los glúteos? Él percibió el casi imperceptible respingo y el leve temblor del delgado cuerpo de Hinata. Sintió un momento de triunfo que compensó todo el dolor de la frustración. Sí, ella lo deseaba.

—Minato, ¿sabes por qué vamos a Kharastan? —al separarse ligeramente, oyó el leve suspiro emitido por la mujer al dejar escapar el aire que había retenido, y se inclinó hacia su hijo.

—Porque hay una boda.

—¿Y sabes de quién es esa boda?

—No —dijo Minato mientras agitaba sus oscuros rizos.

—Es la boda de Itachi.

—¿Quién es Ita… Ita… Itachi? —balbuceó el niño.

—Es mi hermano —Naruto revolvió con los dedos la rubia maraña de cabello del niño y, para asombro de Hinata, Minato se lo permitió—. En realidad es mi hermanastro, tenemos el mismo padre, pero madres diferentes.

—¡Hay dos chicas en mi clase que tienen lo mismo!

—Muchas personas lo tienen hoy en día —Naruto asintió—. Pero hace muy poco que yo descubrí que tenía un hermano.

—¿En serio? —Minato miró a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si —dijo Naruto antes de agacharse para situarse a la altura de los ojos del niño y mientras sentía el corazón en un puño—. A veces las familias se complican por distintos motivos.

Naruto sonrió al niño y Hinata se emocionó ante el afectuoso brillo de la sonrisa. Cuando comparó esa sonrisa con las muecas que le dedicaba a ella, sintió un profundo dolor. Sin embargo, se recordó, no se trataba de ella sino de su hijo y de la mejor manera de contárselo, y si no lo hacía enseguida, Naruto le tomaría la delantera y lo haría él.

—Minato, lo que Naruto intenta decirte es que…

—Soy tu padre.

Las palabras parecieron resonar por toda la cabina, y Hinata se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que percibió el gusto salado de su sangre. Al final lo había hecho él.

Hubo un tenso silencio y Naruto se sorprendió al sentirse tan triunfante al mismo tiempo que veía el dolor que nublaba los perlas ojos de Hinata. «Ella también me hizo daño», pensó él con rabia. «Me hizo más daño del que creí posible. Ella no tiene el monopolio de hacer daño».

Enseguida apartó esas reflexiones de su mente y, mientras contemplaba el rostro de Minato, esperó, más bien rezó, haber hecho lo correcto al contarle la verdad de ese modo.

Hinata también esperaba, con la sensación de ser una extraña, una entrometida en una conversación muy íntima.

—¿Minato? —preguntó ella.

El niño la miró con una expresión que su madre no había visto antes. Se mezclaban varias emociones, curiosidad, alivio y, decididamente, satisfacción, pero también reflejaba preocupación y un ligero reproche.

—¡Mami no tiene marido! —protestó el niño.

—Sí lo tengo —contestó ella en voz baja mientras rezaba para no derrumbarse—.Naruto es mi marido. Nos casamos…

—¿Sin pensarlo? —interrumpió Naruto cruelmente.

—Hace mucho tiempo —prosiguió Hinata—. Y… bueno, nos distanciamos —ella esperaba que Naruto dijera algo contradictorio, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. El brillo de los ojos azules indicaba que no la había perdonado, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacer sufrir a su hijo por culpa de la relación entre ellos dos.

Minato parecía ajeno a la tensión que se palpaba en el aire, y a las importantes implicaciones derivadas del silencio de su madre durante todos aquellos años. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos mientras contemplaba, maravillado, al elegante y altísimo hombre de facciones oscuras.

—¿Eres mi… papá?

Naruto sentía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza para controlar sus emociones.

—Sí, lo soy —dijo al fin—. Soy tu papá.

Hinata contemplaba, helada, el arrogante y hermoso rostro del hombre que luchaba bajo el peso de unas emociones nuevas para él. Como la espectadora de una película lacrimógena, lo vio extender los brazos y a Minato lanzarse directamente a ellos, como alguien que vuelve a casa tras una larga ausencia, y se preguntó hacia dónde irían a partir de ese momento.

Por las cosas que le había dicho, y el desdén reflejado en su voz, ella sabía que Naruto jamás la perdonaría.

La pregunta era, ¿la perdonaría Minato?

**CONTINUARA!**

**BUENO NO PUEDO EVITARLO, NARUTO ME DESESPERA Y ME DECEPCIONA POR SU COMPORTAMIENTO ES MUY MOLESTO Y MUY TORPE, COMO SE ATREVE A JUZGAR A HINATA DE ESA MANERA Y A JUGAR CON ELLA, ES UNA LASTIMA QUE POR SUS PREJUICIOS NO SE DE CUENTA QUE LA LASTIMA MUCHO Y SOBRE TODO QUE AÚN LA AMA. PERO BUENO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MÁS ADELANTE OJALA NARUTO RECAPACITE, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS SI YO ESTUVIERA EN EL LUGAR DE HINATA HUBIERA ECHO LO MISMO, PERO ESPEREMOS QUE REACCIONE Y VEA QUE SUS ACTITUDES PUEDEN TERMINAR LASTIMANDO A SU HIJO. ¿USTEDES CREEN QUE MINATO SE MOLESTE PORQUE HINA NO LE DIJO LA VERDAD SOBRE SU PADRE O SIMPLEMENTE NO SERA IMPORTANTE PARA ÉL? OH QUE PASARAAAA. GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

RitaL: PUES ME PARECE QUE LO SEGUIRIAMOS GOLPEANDO NO? JAJAJA, NO RECAPACITA NARUTO Y SE COMPORTA DE UNA MANERA NEFASTA, ESPEREMOS QUE CAMBIE O REACCIONE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO, PORQUE CADA VEZ ME DAN MAS GANAS DE GOLPEARLO JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. Y NO DEJES DE COMENTAR CUIDATE MUCHO, CHAITOOO.

Giissi-chan: COMPLETAMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO, ES DE LO PEOR NARUTO, HUMILLA A HINATA DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE, Y HINA LE AGUANTA TODO PORQUE LO AMA Y SE SIENTE CULPABLE POR OCULTARLE LO DE SU HIJO, PERO NO ES JUSTO QUE NARUTO SE COMPORTE ASI, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y NO DEJES DE COMENTAR CUIDATE MUCHO, CHAOOO.

Karmina: ORALES! TODOS EN UNA NOCHE JIJIJI, QUE BUENO ME DA MUCHO GUSTO Y ME HACE FELIZ QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y QUE CONTINUES DEJANDO REVIEWS, Y TE ENTIENDO YO TAMBIEN CUANDO ME ATRAPA UNA HISTORIA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEERLA JAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, NO DEJES DE COMENTAR Y CUIDATE MUCHO, ADIOSIN.

Gynee: PUES SI LA HISTORIA ES MUY BUENA TE LO ASEGURO JAJAJA, Y SEGUIRE TU CONSEJO GRACIAS JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y SIGAS COMENTANDO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNNN.

natsumi hhr nh: SIN LUGAR A DUDAS NARUTO PONE A HINATA EN POSICIONES MUY FEAS PARA ELLA, Y LA MALTRATA ES UN TONTO JAJAJAJA. Y SI MINATO ES UN AMOR, ME ENCANTA JIJIJI. CUALQUIERA EN EL LUGAR DE HINATA HUBIERA HECHO LO MISMO, ES EL MIEDO DEL PODER Y LA INFLUENCIA DE NARUTO Y SUS CELOS COMPULSIVOS. ESPEREMOS QUE CAMBIE PRONTO NARUTO Y QUE REACCIONE, PERO BUENO HABER QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y CUIDATE MUCHO. NO OLVIDES DEJAR COMENTS JIJI. ADIOSINN.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR SU PACIENCIA, AHORA SI ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO SE LOS PROMETO, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW, Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA CUIDENSE MUCHO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**SAYONARRRAAAAAA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN.**

**Capítulo 7**

El ardiente sol de Kharastan golpeó a Hinata en la cabeza, que quedó aturdida mientras una mujer joven que cubría sus rubios cabellos con un velo unía las puntas de los dedos, en un gesto de oración, y le hacía a reverencia.

—Concédeme el honor de darte la bienvenida palacio azul, Hinata —dijo la mujer con voz suave—. Me llamo Serena y te atenderé durante tu estancia aquí.

Cuando Hinata ya pensaba que no podría guardarle ninguna sorpresa más, descubrió lo equivocada que estaba, pues aún faltaba otra. Quizás lo mejor sería centrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las posibles repercusiones del descubrimiento hecho por Minato de que Naruto era su padre.

—¡Eres inglesa! —exclamó mientras contemplaba con sorpresa a la mujer rubia.

—¿Lo has notado? —Serena, que debía tener la misma edad que Hinata, sonrió abiertamente—, ¿No tengo ningún rastro de acento Kharastaní?

—Yo no he percibido ninguno —Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su alrededor, ligeramente vacilante, como si esperara despertar en cualquier momento de ese sueño, y encontrarse de nuevo en su pequeña casa de Lymingham. Pero no, allí estaba, frente a un edificio abovedado y con torreones, la más grande de las residencias reales de Kharastan.

A su llegada al palacio, Minato había pedido ir al baño. Había insistido en que lo acompañara Naruto, no su madre, y Hinata había tenido que librar una batalla interior antes de ceder.

—Es lo más sencillo —dijo Serena con dulzura mientras seguía con la mirada al sirviente, vestido con una túnica de seda, que guiaba a Naruto y a su hijo a través de unas ornamentadas puertas—. Hay zonas del palacio cuyo acceso está restringido a las mujeres.

Hinata asintió mientras se decía que el comportamiento de su hijo era comprensible, dadas las circunstancias, aunque ella no compartiera las mismas convicciones.

Minato acababa de descubrir una figura paterna y deseaba sacarle el mayor partido. Como un niño con un juguete nuevo, sencillamente quería jugar con él sin parar. Y, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de llegar a un país exótico y muy diferente al suyo, un país que parecía estar dominado por elementos masculinos, no le costaba mucho entender por qué su hijo quería parecerse a uno de aquellos hombres.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan sola y excluida? Como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio que lentamente se desintegraba bajo sus pies. Dolorosamente, tuvo que reconocer que el problema era que había cambiado la balanza del poder, una balanza que se inclinaba peligrosamente a favor de Naruto, quien, a su vez, acababa de estrenar un estatus real.

Una flota de coches les había recibido en el aeropuerto de la capital del emirato. Eran coches grandes con las ventanillas tintadas y a prueba de balas. De ellos habían salido hombres con chaquetas abultadas y ojos oscuros e impenetrables cuya mirada nunca se posaba en la de Hinata.

Les había dado la bienvenida un oficial que vestía una túnica de color marfil. Se llamaba Suigetsu y era el secretario de Sasuke, el asistente más antiguo y fiel del jeque. Suigetsu le había hecho una reverencia a Naruto.

—El Akil Sasuke desea le informe que está reunido con el jeque Khalim de Maraban con motivo de la boda real. Envía sus más sinceras disculpas y le verá más tarde, durante la cena.

—Todo el mundo te trata como si fueras un miembro de la familia real —Hinata se dirigió a Naruto, confusa y con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se encogió de hombros, decidido a mostrarse amistoso con ella, al menos en público, y sobre todo delante de Minato. Estaba decidido a intentar que su hijo no conociera un instante de discordia, y jamás sabría lo cerca que había estado de no conocer jamás la identidad de su padre. La culpa era de Hinata, pero nadie iba a hacer ningún reproche allí. ¿De qué serviría si el niño adoraba a su madre? Acusarla no haría más que convertirle a él en un monstruo a ojos de Minato.

No. Hinata iba a pagar por su traición de otro modo, y él sabía exactamente cómo. La anticipación le hizo hervir la sangre que inundaba sus mejillas, pero la mirada que le dirigió fue simplemente burlona ante la evidente incomodidad que sentía ella y su incapacidad para relajarse a su lado.

—Eso es porque me han aceptado como un miembro de la familia real —dijo él secamente.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó ella.

—Se decidió que no tenía ningún sentido esperar más —murmuró él mientras Minato se sentaba sobre las rodillas de su padre y se acurrucaba como un cachorrito—. Por eso mi identidad como segundo hijo del jeque ha sido revelada hace unos días.

La frialdad de Naruto ocultaba su sorpresa ante las noticias que le habían llegado a través de Sasuke. El pueblo Kharastaní, que adoraba a la familia real y a cualquiera relacionado con ella, había aceptado a Naruto de inmediato.

A pesar de las inusuales circunstancias de su nacimiento, por decir algo, el entusiasmo del pueblo no había disminuido un ápice.

El periódico local había publicado un editorial para celebrar la llegada de nuevos miembros de la realeza.

_ ** Cualquier hijo de Zahir que lleve sangre Kharastaní en sus venas será considerado un jeque para las gentes de esta tierra. Y si hay dos herederos, nuestro pueblo comprobará lo ventajoso de la situación.**_

Se había decidido que Naruto hiciera su primera aparición oficial en el balcón tras la boda real. El hombre apretó los labios con determinación. Estaba firmemente decidido a llevar con él a Minato en brazos.

Hinata no habló durante el trayecto en coche. Se sentía al inicio de un proceso que la empujaba hacia un oscuro precipicio. Minato se retorcía sobre las rodillas de Naruto, sin dejar de parlotear animadamente mientras pasaban ante extraños árboles en flor a través de los cuales se veía un cielo mucho más grande que el de su hogar.

—¡Mira los soldados! —gritó Minato—. ¡Llevan pistolas!

Hinata le dedicó a Naruto una mirada implorante.

—Mira por aquí mejor —Naruto entornó los ojos mientras rozaba suavemente el brazo de Minato—. Allí hay un mono tocando el acordeón.

—¡Oh!

—¿Sabías que en casi todas las plazas hay encantadores de serpientes?

—¿Serpientes de verdad?

—Cobras negras —Naruto asintió—, y pitones.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—Claro que sí. Y mira, ya llegamos al palacio.

—¿Un palacio? —preguntó Minato, que sólo los había visto en sus cuentos.

—Un palacio —asintió solemnemente Naruto—. Ahí es dónde vive el jeque, y pronto lo conocerás.

Por encima de la cabeza de Minato, los ojos de Naruto se encontraron nuevamente con los de Hinata. El niño seguramente no había hecho la asociación, pero, ¿la habría hecho ella? El jeque Zahir era el abuelo del niño. Por las venas de Minato también corría sangre real. Y para el pueblo de Kharastan eso valía más que el oro macizo.

—¿De verdad? —chilló Minato emocionado.

—De verdad —sonrió su padre.

Durante la visita anterior, Naruto ya se había alojado en el Palacio Azul, pero se sintió completamente maravillado al contemplarlo de nuevo, como si toda la majestuosidad del edificio pudiera hacerse evidente únicamente en una segunda visita, y a través de la mirada de un niño. Con un ligero sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que no estaba acostumbrado a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de otra persona.

—Es precioso —suspiró Hinata mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche, y sus preocupaciones se esfumaban momentáneamente ante el impacto del edificio en sus sentidos—. ¡Qué hermoso!

El edificio presentaba todas las tonalidades de azul que ella pudiera imaginarse, y algunas más, y culminaba en una altísima cúpula que deslumbraba a la vista. La mezcla de azules hacía que el color fuera tan intenso que rivalizaba con cualquiera producido por la naturaleza. Pero, en contraste, las flores que crecían por todas partes presentaban infinitas tonalidades, rosa, rojo, morado y crema, así como el azafrán oscuro de la yema de huevo. El fuerte aroma que surgía de los macizos de flores inundó los sentidos de Hinata mientras se bajaba del coche y la hizo sentirse débil.

Fue en aquel instante cuando hizo su aparición la mujer rubia llamada Serena para darles la bienvenida, con un aspecto tan fresco y etéreo bajo el finísimo velo que Hinata se preguntó si no estaría soñando.

Hinata deseó haberse puesto un sombrero, o algo más fresco que los pantalones de lino y la chaqueta que llevaba, pero no se había atrevido a ponerse algo más étnico para ir al aeropuerto de Heathrow.

—Pasa dentro, a la sombra y el frescor —la urgió Serena—. Pareces acalorada.

—Estoy acalorada —confesó Hinata. Y cansada, y desilusionada, y aterrorizada ante el peligro que corría de perder a su hijo frente a un hombre que una vez le dijo que la amaba, pero cuyos ojos sólo reflejaban odio hacia ella. Tras humedecerse los labios, cada vez más desorientada, Hinata miró a la mujer rubia—. ¿Cómo es que hablas mi idioma tan bien? —preguntó con la voz quebrada.

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber —un surco apareció en el entrecejo de Serena—, pero ahora mismo no estás en condiciones de hacer, ni de contestar, preguntas. Acompáñame y te indicaré dónde está tu suite. Allí podrás bañarte y ponerte algo más adecuado a nuestro clima.

—Es que estoy esperando a mi hijo —protestó Hinata.

—Tu hijo estará bien —la tranquilizó Serena—. Te lo prometo. Uno de los sirvientes te lo traerá. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es descansar. Pareces muerta de cansancio.

¿Podía Hinata fiarse de Serena? Y, sobre todo, ¿podía fiarse de que Naruto cuidara a Minato? Hinata se sentía mareada, pero en el fondo estaba segura de que Minato estaría a salvo.

—Puede que tengas razón —admitió temblorosa.

Serena la condujo por una serie interminable de pasillos de mármol que se entrecruzaban haciendo que Hinata se sintiera dentro de un laberinto. En el centro del palacio había un patio con el jardín más exquisito que ella hubiera visto jamás.

Unas flores amarillas colgaban de las ramas de unos altos árboles que proporcionaban una bienvenida sombra. Y unas flores blancas llenaban el aire con su intenso aroma. Los caminos que comunicaban el jardín con las estancias estaban cubiertos de mosaicos azules y blancos, y el dulce y refrescante sonido de una fuente hizo que Hinata deseara saltar al agua.

—Estas son tus estancias —dijo Serena mientras abría una puerta.

Pasaron a un enorme salón con alfombras de seda, un exquisito mobiliario y lámparas que brillaban como un millón de diamantes.

—Hay dos dormitorios y tres cuartos de baño —dijo Serena con dulzura—. ¿Te apetece refrescarte?

Una parte de Hinata ya no era capaz de protestar por la manera en que su vida parecía haber sido invadida. Estaba tan cansada, emocional y físicamente, que incluso dar un paso tras otro suponía un monumental esfuerzo.

—Pero Minato…

—Supongo que Itachi ha ido a conocerlo, y Naruto querrá darle una vuelta por el palacio, para que aprenda a orientarse, de modo que tienes tiempo —el rostro de la mujer se suavizó—. Será mejor que Minato vea a su madre relajada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Una sonrisa? ¿Acaso era posible sonreír abiertamente cuando por dentro sentía que se le partía el corazón?

—Mírate —insistió Serena mientras la conducía hasta un espejo ovalado que colgaba de una pared—. Compruébalo tú misma.

Hinata contempló su reflejo y, de no ser ya tan pálida, se habría quedado blanca del susto. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Aparte de los hombros hundidos, los ojos reflejaban cansancio y una marca negra recorría su mejilla, seguramente por donde se había pasado el dorso de la mano. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada Naruto? ¿Quería hacerle quedar como una idiota? ¿Quería que fuera evidente que la dependienta estaba fuera de lugar en ese lujoso entorno?

A lo mejor tenía la esperanza de que causara una impresión tan mala que el jeque y los demás miembros de su nueva familia no la consideraran adecuada como madre de un niño con sangre real.

Si pensaba que Naruto era lo bastante poderoso como para arrebatarle a su hijo, no quería ni imaginar lo que sería la influencia de la familia real de Kharastan.

Pero, junto con el temor, surgió una renovada oleada de decisión. ¿Iba a dejarse manipular? ¿Iba a quedarse quieta mientras esperaba a ver qué sucedía?

¡De eso nada!

—¿Por qué una inglesa como tú vive en este extraño y exótico lugar, Serena? —preguntó, animada por la amabilidad de la mujer.

—Mi padre fue durante muchos años el embajador británico aquí, en Kharastan —dijo Serena—. Yo pasaba aquí mis vacaciones, y enseguida aprendí el idioma y a amar a este pueblo —una nube enturbió el hermoso rostro—. Cuando yo contaba dieciséis años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de avión sobre las montañas de Maraban, y yo quedé a cargo de Sasuke, el asistente del jeque, un hombre muy importante al que conocerás luego.

—¿Nunca quisiste volver a Inglaterra? —preguntó Hinata, fascinada por una historia que, por unos instantes, había conseguido hacer desaparecer sus propios problemas.

—Jamás —Serena negó con la cabeza—. Siento un profundo amor por Kharastan. Quizá lo aprendí de mis padres, que me enseñaron mucho acerca de su cultura y turbulenta historia, y tuve la suerte de aprender su idioma con fluidez, algo raro para una mujer occidental. Cada vez que regresaba a Inglaterra, contaba los días para volver aquí, de modo que decidí terminar mi educación, incluyendo la universidad, aquí —ella se encogió tímidamente de hombros—. Y aquí estoy.

—¿Y cuál es tu estatus aquí? —preguntó Hinata delicadamente.

—Ah… mi estatus —Serena rió—. Trabajo en la embajada británica y vivo en el palacio. No creo que disponga de ningún estatus aquí.

Hinata se preguntó por la ligera amargura en el tono de voz de la mujer, pero se dijo que no era asunto suyo. Ya tenía bastantes cosas por las que preocuparse. Aun así, las palabras de la otra mujer le habían infundido ánimos, y no parecía haberse molestado por su curiosidad. ¿Sería demasiado esperar tener amistad con aquella compatriota suya? ¿Quizás una alianza?

—¿Me alojaré en estas estancias junto con Naruto y Minato? —preguntó tímidamente a Serena.

—Sí —dijo ella antes de hacer una breve pausa—. Eso fue lo que solicitó Naruto —el rostro de Serena era impasible y se encogió de hombros como si quisiera decirle que no era culpa suya y que no le hiciera preguntas que no podía responder.

Hinata lo entendió perfectamente. El silencioso gesto de Serena le indicó algo que ella ya sospechaba, que Naruto contaba allí con plenos poderes y sus deseos eran órdenes. Hinata no tenía otra opción más que acatarlas.

Pero eso no significaba que pudiera arrebatarle a su hijo por la fuerza.

Si iba a tener que iniciar una batalla legal por la custodia, lo mejor sería que Naruto supiera cuanto antes que el amor de una madre mueve montañas. Pero, igual que un general nunca entraría en batalla cansado y desaseado, Hinata no podía presentarse ante nadie con ese aspecto.

—¿Puedo darme un baño rápido? —preguntó a Serena.

—¡Un baño rápido! —Serena rió—. No había oído a nadie decir eso desde que estaba en el internado en Inglaterra. Pues claro que puedes… me tomé la libertad de hacer que te prepararan uno.

A pesar de su agotamiento, Hinata no pudo reprimir una exclamación cuando Serena abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos de baño y ante ella surgió una enorme bañera circular cubierta de mosaicos. El agua desprendía un dulce aroma y sobre la humeante superficie flotaban pétalos de rosa.

—¿Cómo salido de _Las mil y una noches_? —adivinó Serena con una sonrisa—. No es precisamente leche de burra, pero creo que disfrutarás.

¿Disfrutar?

Después de que Serena se hubiera marchado, Hinata se desnudó y se sumergió en las perfumadas aguas con un sonoro suspiro de placer. El baño era casi lo bastante profundo para flotar en él y ella jamás había sentido tal placer como el del agua caliente que envolvía sus cansadas piernas. Podría haberse quedado allí todo el día. Pero no disponía de todo el día, de modo que se lavó el pelo y se puso un albornoz mientras comparaba la estancia con el diminuto cuarto de baño de su casa, en el que había que contorsionarse para poder secarse, y donde los calcetines y pantalones de Minato estaban colgados en un tendedero todo el invierno.

En el vestidor encontró la maleta desecha y la ropa nueva colgada en el armario. Antes del viaje, Hinata había investigado en Internet para averiguar qué ropa se consideraba aceptable en Kharastan, y después había dejado a Minato con la canguro para marcharse al maravilloso bazar asiático que ponían en su ciudad una vez al mes.

Por poco dinero, había comprado telas de seda de distintos colores que había transformado en algo bastante parecido a las largas y vaporosas túnicas que llevaban las mujeres de Kharastan. Eligió una de ellas y acarició la fina tela, ansiosa por probársela.

Al dejar caer la túnica sobre los hombros, sintió el susurro de la seda sobre su piel y se sintió osada, no como la responsable y recatada madre soltera en la que se había convertido por necesidad. «Esto no es real», pensó, algo desesperada, «nada de esto lo es».

Con una última ojeada al espejo, Hinata volvió al salón y se dispuso a buscar a Minato.

Salió al jardín, entornando los ojos ante la fuerte luz, y lo encontró sentado a la mesa de la terraza mientras bebía un vaso de zumo, del color de la puesta del sol, observado por una joven Kharastaní con aspecto de niñera.

Al sonido de las pisadas de Hinata, el niño volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se iluminaron mientras bajaba de la silla y se arrojaba en brazos de su madre, chillando de emoción.

—¡Mamá, mamá! El jardín es mucho más grande que nuestro parque.

—¿En serio? Minato… —ella lo estrechó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos—. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—He visto el palacio y es enorme —el niño se soltó del fuerte abrazo—. Y he conocido al tío Ita… Itachi, y en mi dormitorio hay una caja con juguetes, y podremos tomar un sol vete para cenar.

—¿Qué es un sol vete?

—Quiere decir un sorbete —dijo una voz sedosa a sus espaldas mientras Hinata se giraba y veía a Naruto—. Le expliqué que es un postre que sabe como una piruleta helada.

El corazón de Hinata se paró antes de iniciar un alocado galope. Naruto parecía un oscuro y sensual depredador, y ella se odió por el instintivo cosquilleo que sintió en la piel mientras todo su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida. Era el padre de su hijo, ¿explicaría eso el lazo, casi tangible, que los unía?

—¡Papá! —chilló Minato mientras se soltaba de su madre y se lanzaba, confiado como un cachorro, en brazos de su padre.

«¿Papá? ¿Ya?», pensó Hinata. ¿Cuándo había sucedido?

—¿Has bebido mucha agua? —Naruto acarició los rizados cabellos y sonrió—. Porque hace mucho calor y porque…

—¡El agua hace fuertes a los leones! —interrumpió Minato con entusiasmo antes de volver corriendo a la terraza como si hubiera vivido toda su vida en ese palacio.

La extraña expresión la sobresaltó, y Hinata se preguntó qué más le habría conseguido enseñar Naruto en tan poco tiempo. ¿Le había explicado que Italia era un lugar mucho más cálido y hospitalario que Inglaterra? ¿Le habría explicado lo rico que era y las posesiones que tenía?

—Qué pronto has empezado a influir en él —comentó ella con delicadeza.

—¿Acaso puedes culparme? —la boca de Naruto dibujó una cruel sonrisa—. Tengo que recuperar cuatro años.

—¿Pretendes lograr la plena custodia del niño, Naruto? —Hinata decidió enfrentarse a sus demonios cara a cara—. ¿Es eso contra lo que estoy luchando?

—¿Quién ha hablado de luchar? —Naruto aún no se había recuperado del aspecto de Hinata, recién bañada y dulcemente perfumada—. Eso es lo último en lo que pensaría en estos momentos —murmuró con voz ronca mientras los azules ojos iniciaban una inspección claramente sexual—. Estás perfecta, cara.

Hinata intentó recuperar el aliento pare evitar desmoronarse ante él. La mirada de Naruto era pura y ardiente tentación y, bajo la delicada seda de su nueva y extraña ropa, ella se sentía casi desnuda. De repente, sintió surgir el deseo y le aterrorizó la idea de que él pudiera percibir el sutil aroma de la excitación sexual que evidenciaba cuánto lo deseaba.

—Naruto… —ella tragó con dificultad.

—¿Qué? —él alzó arrogantemente las cejas.

—Tu hijo está en la terraza —susurró ella, alarmada.

—¿Y?

—Y deja de mostrarte tan provocativo. Podría vernos.

—¿Qué crees que hace la mayoría de las parejas casadas? —preguntó él con dulzura—. Se envían mensajes silenciosos con la mirada, y susurran lo que tienen pensado hacer en cuanto su hijo esté durmiendo.

Era a la vez una amenaza y una proposición.

—Pero nosotros no estamos casados, no como debe ser.

—Entonces, como no debe ser. Y puede que sea lo mejor. El matrimonio, con sus emociones, lo complica todo. Nosotros estamos libres de esas ataduras. Podemos disfrutar del sexo sin más —«tal y como tenía intención de hacer desde un principio», pensó él mientras se humedecía los labios con la lengua y observaba el efecto que producía en Hinata, quien contemplaba el movimiento con un ansia que era incapaz de ocultar por mucho que lo intentara—. ¿Quieres hacer el amor, _cara mia?_

—No.

—Mentirosa.

—Por favor, Naru, no lo hagas —él tenía razón, pero ella no tenía intención de confirmárselo.

—Lo único que hago es mirarte —Naruto sonrió de una forma cruel que provocó un visible escalofrío en ella. Le dejaría suplicar, y más tarde le obligaría a decir su nombre en voz alta, casi sin aliento y en otra clase de súplica.

¿Cómo podía decir que se limitaba a mirarla cuando el gesto era capaz de disparar una serie de reacciones, tanto físicas como psicológicas? El fulgor de la mirada de Naruto hacía que ella casi se derritiera, que la boca se le secara y las rodillas fallaran. El corazón de Hinata dolía, como si lo hubieran atravesado con un puñal, porque percibía claramente la hostilidad latente bajo el deseo del hombre.

Hinata abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue incapaz de articular palabra. Se sentía tan desvalida como un recién nacido y él aprovechó el momento de debilidad para agarrarla por la cintura con una mano y atraerla hacia sí.

Fue un gesto arrogantemente posesivo que había hecho muchas veces con muchas mujeres. Pero en aquella ocasión fue diferente. Pegado a sus cabellos, Naruto cerró brevemente los ojos, extrañamente débil, sólo un instante. Era diferente. Quizás porque era su posesión, su mujer, la que le había dado un hijo. Pero ella había huido de su lado para construirse una vida lejos de él. Ella, que debería ser la persona más cercana a él, estaba en realidad a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Aunque no por mucho más tiempo.

Con la mano libre, Naruto le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo con unos recelosos ojos perlas y los carnosos labios temblando bajo la azul mirada de fuego.

—Aunque tienes razón —admitió él con voz ronca—. No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hacer el amor. Nuestro hijo, tal y como me has recordado, está ahí fuera, en la terraza, y yo debo reunirme con Itachi, mi hermanastro.

De ser un hombre que se consideraba prácticamente solo en el mundo, Naruto parecía haber pasado a tener muchos parientes. Ya había decidido reclamarle a ella sus derechos sobre Minato, pero, ¿cómo le afectaría su hermanastro? ¿Influiría su recién adquirido estatus real en su vida? Se obligó a concentrarse en aquello que podía controlar, y al sentir la suave seda de su piel bajo los dedos, experimentó una repentina urgencia.

—¿Ya has visto cómo se han dispuesto los alojamientos?

—Me temo que sí —ella giró la cabeza para liberarse de su contacto, y de los peligrosos mensajes que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Compartir la misma cama será como volver a los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad, Hinata _mia?_ —la sonrisa era de triunfo y ella mostró claramente su disconformidad, lo que hizo que él disfrutara aún más viendo la lucha que mantenía contra sus sentimientos—. Yo, por mi parte, no puedo esperar.

—Pues yo sí… y lo haré —ella respiró hondo, sabedora de lo que debía decir—. No me importa lo que hayas maquinado para conseguir que durmamos en la misma cama. La proximidad no significa nada frente a mi determinación. No me tendrás, Naruto. No haría más que complicar las cosas —juró ella en voz baja antes de girarse para salir a la terraza.

Naruto empezó a reír suavemente mientras la observaba dirigirse a la terraza y mientras observaba el movimiento de los glúteos contra la fina tela de su vestido. ¡Qué inútiles eran sus protestas! ¡Qué desperdicio de palabras!

Pronto la iba a poseer del modo más primario. Pero, además, utilizaría su destreza como amante para atarla irrevocablemente a él.

Cuando se casaron había habido mucho menos en juego. Se había sentido muy herido en su orgullo cuando ella lo abandonó, pero no había perdido más que una novia mentirosa.

Sin embargo, con el descubrimiento de Minato, todo había cambiado.

No iba a permitir que Hinata huyera de él nunca más, porque lo que ella poseía era demasiado valioso.

Ella tenía algo que él quería.

Su hijo.

Y no iba a volver a perderlo.

CONTINUARA!

**NO PUEDO EVITARLO LES JURO QUE ME DAN UNAS GANAS ENORMES DE GOLPEAR A NARUTO, POR SU PREPOTENCIA, ARROGANCIA Y TESTARUDEZ, ASH JAJAJAJA, OJALA HINA SE RESISTA UN POCO MÁS AUNQUE CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS A FLOR DE PIEL QUIEN SABE Y COMO VIERON NUESTRO QUERIDO MINATO NO SE MOLESTO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO ES UN AMOR ESE NIÑO JAJA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

RitaL: HOLITAS ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO Y COMO PUDISTE VER MINATO NO SE ENOJO DESPUES DE TODO ES UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO INOCENTE, OJALA Y NARUTO CAMBIE PORQUE ESTA MUY PERO MUY MAL EL INSENSATO JAJAJA. Y DEJE QUE EL AMOR QUE SIENTE POR HINA SALGA NUEVAMENTE.

Yukiouzumaki: JAJAJ HAY QUE DEJAR EN SUSPENSO POR ESO JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y COMO VISTE MINATO NO REACCIONO MAL QUE BUENO, Y NARUTO ES DETESTABLE CON HINA PERO ESPEREMOS QUE CAMBIE.

Karmina: Y SE PONDRA UFF, JAJJAJAJA, QUIEN SABE TODO PUEDE PASAR JAJAJA, ESPEREMOS QUE EL AMOR QUE SIENTE NARUTO POR HINA SEA MAS FUERTE QUE SU DESCONFIANZA Y SUS CELOS TONTOS, PERO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE. A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA MUCHO EL NARUHINA.

natsumi hhr nh: PUES SI NARUTO ES EL QUE TIENE EL CONTROL, Y HACE SUFRIR A HINA POR ESO, DEMASIADO DIRECTO FUE, PERO COMO VEZ NO TIENE MUCHO TACTO QUE DIGAMOS EL HOMBRE JAJAJA.

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENT DE ESTE CAPITULO. CUIDENSE MUCHO LAS ADORO.**

**SAYONARA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN.**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMMON.**

**Capítulo 8**

Hinata se vistió para la cena con una sensación de terror en la boca del estómago. Resultaba irónico que, estando en una situación que muchas mujeres envidiarían, cenar en un palacio real, se sintiera como un manojo de nervios por dentro.

Pero no era la etiqueta lo que le preocupaba, no era el temor a no saber comportarse, o a no utilizar correctamente los cubiertos. No. Lo que le preocupaba era Naruto y los planes que se forjaban bajo la implacable máscara de su rostro.

Y le preocupaban sus propias e impredecibles emociones. Una cosa era recordarse que era un hombre que no convenía, y otra lograr frenar el alocado galope de su corazón cada vez que él estaba cerca. Ó evitar el estúpido deseo de que la tomara en brazos y la mirara con la dulzura que tiempo atrás había emanado de sus azules ojos al contemplarla. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquello no se volvería a repetir.

Hinata se sentía parte de uno de aquellos sutiles dramas psicológicos, consciente de que él jugaba con su debilidad y con el hecho de que entre ellos aún persistía una fuerte atracción sexual. Incluso durante su matrimonio, y mientras él la atormentaba y despreciaba por su supuesta bajeza moral, había sabido cómo darle placer.

—¿Estás lista, _cara mia?_

El simple sonido del dulce acento italiano bastó para que temblores de excitación recorrieran la columna de Hinata, quien levantó la vista y se encontró con Naruto ante la puerta del dormitorio de Minato. Ella había terminado de abrochar la túnica de seda que llevaba su hijo, junto con unos pantalones a juego, siguiendo la sugerencia de Serena. Había costado un poco convencer al niño para que se lo pusiera, hasta que Naruto le aseguró que él también llevaría el traje tradicional de Kharastan para la cena.

—¿Por qué? —había preguntado Minato.

—Porque es una muestra de cortesía —había contestado Naruto—. Y porque seguro que querrás tener el aspecto de un príncipe esta noche.

Para Minato, eso había bastado, y las preocupaciones de Hinata por cómo le afectaría a su hijo verse vestido de príncipe se esfumaron al ver a Naruto con el prometido traje.

Llevaba una túnica de la seda más fina que ella hubiera visto jamás, de un color rojo que recordaba la puesta de sol y que le hacía parecer una llama en movimiento. En la cabeza llevaba un turbante dorado, sujeto con una joya de color escarlata. Hinata pensó que un hombre con el más mínimo sobrepeso tendría un aspecto ridículo vestido de ese modo, pero Naruto, con su atlético cuerpo, parecía un modelo de masculinidad.

—¡Papá! —gritó Minato—. ¿Parezco un príncipe?

—Pareces un aguerrido guerrero —contestó Naruto solemnemente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Vamos, no debemos llegar tarde a la cena.

Minato echó a correr y Hinata no tuvo otra elección salvo seguirlo. Sin embargo, Naruto no se movió de la puerta, como si fuera una estatua de acero. Y Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—Vamos —repitió él con voz ronca mientras apartaba la vista de los protuberantes pezones que se marcaban contra el vestido de seda. Si no le frenaran las normas del palacio, y su hijo, la sujetaría allí mismo contra la pared y la embestiría con toda su fuerza.

El banquete oficial en honor de los jefes de estado y mandatarios invitados se había celebrado la noche anterior, pero la cena prenupcial de aquella noche era un asunto familiar. Se celebraba en un salón que Sasuke había calificado como «íntimo», pero que era del tamaño de un pequeño salón de baile, decorado con oro, espejos y valiosísimos cuadros.

La mesa era redonda y repleta de cristal y plata, y cuencos llenos de aromáticas rosas. Unas largas velas blancas llameaban y emitían inquietantes sombras, mientras que figuras vestidas con túnicas entraban y salían silenciosamente del salón con platos repletos de viandas capaces de satisfacer cualquier capricho. En un rincón había un pequeño grupo de músicos que tocaban unos extraños instrumentos que producían dulces y hechizantes sonidos.

Los invitados eran siete en total. Junto con Hinata, Naruto y Minato, se sentaba Sasuke con Serena muy cerca. Junto a ella estaba Itachi con Konan, su prometida inglesa.

—Normalmente no cenamos tan pronto —dijo Sasuke, cuya mirada se suavizó un instante para sonreír a Minato—. Pero es que no suelen honrarnos con su presencia personas tan importantes como el joven Minato.

—¡Pero yo puedo quedarme levantado hasta tarde! —presumió Minato, seguido de un enorme bostezo que hizo reír a todos.

Tras dejar sobre la mesa la copa de plata, Naruto contempló el heterogéneo grupo que se sentaba en torno a la mesa. Sasuke parecía ejercer de anfitrión, a pesar de la presencia del novio real.

Naruto entornó los ojos. A lo mejor Sasuke se había hecho cargo porque Itachi y su prometida estaban tan enamorados que apenas eran capaces de apartar la vista el uno del otro.

Incluso aquella tarde, mientras su hermanastro y él se habían reunido para intentar encontrar algún punto en común en sus vidas pasadas, Itachi se había dado prisa en volver con la mujer que sería su esposa al día siguiente.

Naruto observó al francés servirle agua a la mujer, rozar sus cabellos admirativamente y sintonizar con el lenguaje corporal de la mujer de una manera que habría encantado al más crítico de los psicólogos del comportamiento.

La boca de Naruto formó una cínica sonrisa. ¿Alguna vez había sentido lo mismo por Hinata? Intentó recordar el pasado, pero sus recuerdos estaban contaminados por la amargura, y una repentina visión: todas las mujeres eran víctimas de los caprichosos altibajos de sus hormonas.

«Amor», no era más que una palabra empleada por la sociedad para normalizar un instinto mucho más básico, el imperativo de la naturaleza para la continuidad de la especie humana. Lo que Itachi y Konan experimentaban en aquel momento no era más que un estado elevado de consciencia sexual, junto con una compatibilidad que podría perdurar, o no. Seguramente no, a tenor de las estadísticas. Además, los matrimonios entre culturas distintas solían fracasar aún más. Naruto apretó los labios mientras contemplaba a su traidora esposa al otro lado de la mesa. No había más que ver lo que les había sucedido a Hinata y a él.

¿Sintió ella la mirada de él? ¿Por eso levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos? Por un instante, él se sintió víctima de las bromas que a veces gastaba el tiempo, y se perdió en la suavidad de la perlada mirada, en la que vio un destello de tristeza que le provocó, brevemente, una pesadumbre en el corazón.

Él la observó morderse el labio mientras volvía el rostro, provocando un lujurioso movimiento de los pechos bajo la seda. Tuvo que tragarse la frustración al sentir el estallido de su erección. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a fingir ese aspecto triste, casi maltratado? ¿Ella que deliberadamente le había negado su propio hijo?

Tras calmar su ira, se volvió hacia Sasuke, que parecía mantener una tensa discusión con la descarada rubia a la que llamaban Serena. Estaba bajo el amparo de Sasuke, y se comportaba como si fuera parte de la familia.

—¿No nos acompañará el jeque durante la cena? —preguntó delicadamente Naruto.

—Desgraciadamente, no —Sasuke negó con la cabeza—. Estos días, Su Alteza Real se retira temprano, pero quiere reunirse contigo y con Minato mañana, antes de la boda —Sasuke hizo una pausa—, y con tu esposa también, por supuesto.

—Ya veo —Naruto sopesó las palabras del asistente, y la pregunta silenciosa lanzada por él. No había hablado con Sasuke, ni con nadie, sobre la prolongada separación entre Hinata y él, aunque sospechaba que era evidente para todos. No era tan ingenuo como para pensar que había sido admitido en el círculo familiar sin haber sido sometido previamente a una concienzuda investigación. Seguramente conocían hasta la talla de zapatos que utilizaba.

—Eres hombre de pocas palabras —observó Sasuke mientras enarcaba inquisitivamente las cejas.

—Prefiero reservar mis propios juicios —Naruto sonrió. Prefería un mundo en el que el protocolo impidiera realizar preguntas directas; un mundo en el que los sentimientos pudieran ser convenientemente enterrados y olvidados.

—Una sabia estrategia —Sasuke asintió—, y una costumbre en Kharastan, sobre todo entre los hombres de la realeza. ¿Encuentras adecuadas tus habitaciones? —añadió.

—Más que adecuadas —Naruto sonrió. ¡Un giro magistral en la conversación! Una pregunta que disfrazaba la verdadera pregunta subyacente. Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos, durante un instante de mutua comprensión.

Hinata oyó la conversación y levantó la cabeza de golpe, indignada ante las palabras de Naruto.

¿Más que adecuadas? ¿Qué dirían los selectos invitados si, de repente, ella soltaba que no, que no eran adecuadas, sino más bien todo lo contrario? ¿Si les explicaba que la obligaban a compartir cama con su ex marido, y que no estaba segura de poder resistirse a él?

Sin embargo, ella sabía comportarse en un banquete real, o más bien sabía cómo no debía comportarse, y sus generosos anfitriones no sabrían nada de su inquietud.

—¿Estás nerviosa por la boda? —Hinata optó por dirigirse a Konan con una sonrisa.

Konan miró de reojo a Itachi, pero éste estaba ocupado relatándole a Naruto una de las famosas carreras de caballos del jeque y la joven se mordió un labio, claramente excitada.

—Debería estar nerviosa —confesó a Hinata—. Casi todas las familias reales del mundo estarán representadas, por no mencionar a políticos y artistas de cine, y por el hecho de que me fotografiarán casi desde cualquier ángulo, y estoy aterrada. Pero la cuestión es… —la voz se apagó y la mirada se enturbió, soñadora—. Amo a Itachi tanto que lo demás parece no importar. Por lo que a mí respecta, podríamos estar descalzos en una playa desierta.

—_Fantastique!_ —interrumpió Itachi con dulzura tras oír claramente la última parte de la frase y mientras le dirigía a Hinata una traviesa mirada—. Lo califican como la boda de la década, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que, por Konan, podríamos habernos fugado a una isla de las Maldivas.

—¡Por qué me caso contigo! —gimoteó Konan—. Y tú eres la única persona que importa.

—¿Lo soy, _cherie?_ —preguntó el novio.

Su amor era incandescente y Hinata se alegró de su felicidad, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Recordó su propio noviazgo, igual de apasionado. Pero, al final, todas las expectativas idealistas habían resultado irreales, muy distintas de la familiaridad que se apreciaba entre Itachi y Konan.

Naruto se había mostrado exageradamente atento hacia ella, y Hinata se lo había permitido, careciendo de la autoconfianza necesaria para hacer otra cosa que no fuera acceder a sus deseos. Había estado tan enamorada, y tan confiada en que él sentiría lo mismo, que habría caminado sobre brasas ardientes si él se lo hubiera pedido. «¿O dejarle creer que eras virgen?», le preguntó una molesta vocecilla interior. Hinata dio un respingo. ¿Cómo podría haber durado una unión tan desigual?

Ella intentó dejar a un lado tan fútil introspección, y se concentró en disfrutar de una experiencia que no se iba a repetir una vez terminada la boda. ¡Una cena en palacio!

Platos de carne, fruta, higos y postres fueron colocados, uno tras otro, ante ellos, así como un enorme pez que parecía haber sido cocinado con pasas y que era llevado, sobre una enorme bandeja dorada, entre dos personas.

Hinata pensó en lo bien que se había portado Minato. Tenía a todos los adultos a su merced, con la atención fija en él, y el niño se había deleitado en ello. Pero, cuando pidió una uva y exigió algo imperiosamente:

—¡Mamá, tienes que pelármela!

Ella supo que había llegado el momento de volver a la realidad.

—Creo que ya has cenado bastante, cariño —dijo ella con dulzura—, y también que ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—¡No quiero irme a la cama!

Hinata dio un respingo. Supuso que la rarísima rabieta se debía a la acumulación de sucesos que habían tenido lugar, pero eso no evitó que las mejillas se le inflamaran de vergüenza mientras se ponía en pie y se preguntaba si Naruto tomaría esa escena como un ejemplo de su poca capacidad como madre.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda? —Naruto la miró sin ninguna recriminación, aunque sus azules ojos permanecieron enigmáticos.

Era una pregunta muy sencilla, pero tuvo el poder de provocarle un nudo en la garganta, porque era la clase de pregunta que un marido normal le haría a su mujer, y Hinata casi lloró por lo que podría haber sido. Su relación no era normal, se recordó con rabia, jamás lo había sido y jamás lo sería. Naruto no era estúpido. Su frase, atenta y cariñosa, se debía a que era consciente de que los demás invitados observaban y escuchaban.

¿Qué sabían los demás sobre su situación? ¿Qué les había contado él? ¿La habría descrito como la zorra sin alma de sus acusaciones más acaloradas? De ser así, Itachi y los demás no mostraban ningún signo de desaprobación. Al contrario, no había recibido más que muestras de cortesía y consideración por parte de todos. Y eso la había hecho reflexionar. Le habría encantado formar parte de un grupo como aquél. Le habría gustado sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar.

Los ojos de Naruto seguían fijos en ella, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No, de verdad, me las arreglaré sola, gracias. Buenas noches a todos.

—Pareces cansada —Konan frunció el ceño.

—Lo estoy. Completamente agotada —admitió Hinata.

Con suerte, Naruto captaría la indirecta, deseó ella con más esperanza que convicción. A lo mejor se quedaría hasta tarde charlando y bebiendo con Itachi y Sasuke. Y, para cuando llegara al dormitorio, la encontraría profundamente dormida y la dejaría en paz.

Con suerte.

Un sirviente la guió por los frescos pasillos de mármol hasta la suite y, en un esfuerzo por acallar el incesante parloteo en su mente, Hinata se obligó a concentrarse en los pequeños detalles mientras acostaba a Minato: el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre el suelo; el aroma de jazmín que penetraba por la ventana empujado por una suave brisa. Hinata pensó en lo hermoso de aquel lugar mientras ponía la pasta de dientes en el cepillo de Minato.

El niño estaba tan agotado que prácticamente ya dormía cuando su madre le cubrió con la sábana de algodón, sin extrañar la nueva cama y el nuevo entorno, como había temido ella que hiciera.

Una parte de Hinata lo lamentó, pues el más mínimo desasosiego de su hijo le habría permitido quedarse junto a él toda la noche para consolarlo.

—Buenas noches, mami —murmuró él medio dormido.

—Buenas noches, cariño, duerme bien —aunque el niño no escuchó las palabras de su madre, pues ya dormía profundamente.

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

No es que tuviera demasiadas opciones. No quería dormir con su marido, de eso estaba segura. Era demasiado peligroso… en muchos aspectos. Pero también estaba segura de que Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de dormir en uno de los divanes del salón, por lo que tendría que hacerlo ella. ¡Podía quedarse la enorme cama para él solo!

Se desvistió rápidamente y se puso un camisón largo que Deidara había insistido en que se llevara, junto con dos conjuntos de lencería.

—Nunca hay que ir a lo barato cuando se trata de camisones y lencería —había dicho su jefe y, ante las protestas de Hinata, había añadido—. Llévatelos, Hinata y considéralo una bonificación por ser tan buena empleada.

Como cualquier mujer, Hinata tenía un lado que adoraba el lujo, y no esperó a que se lo ofreciera otra vez. El camisón era ideal, de seda y satén, y le llegaba hasta los pies de forma muy recatada. Si necesitaba levantarse en mitad de la noche, al menos Naruto no podría acusarla de provocación.

Se cepilló los largos cabellos que cayeron en una cascada por la espalda y tomó una almohada y una colcha de la enorme cama. Se preparó una cama sobre el diván y se acostó con la esperanza de un sueño reparador.

Fuera, se oía el sonido de un pájaro en los jardines del palacio y ella se preguntó si sería el equivalente Kharastaní al búho. La luna atravesaba las persianas entreabiertas mitigando la oscuridad con sus rayos plateados. El diván no era cómodo y la almohada tampoco, pero los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían bastado para agotarla por completo y, con cierta sensación de incredulidad, Hinata se sintió hundirse en un profundo sueño.

Sin embargo, la sensación que tuvo fue que, en cuanto cerró los ojos, sintió el sobresalto de un ruido en la habitación que la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo.

Nunca supo si sintió su presencia o si le oyó entrar en la habitación. Hinata pestañeó para habituarse a la luz de la que empezaba a tomar consciencia.

Naruto estaba de pie junto al diván, con una preciosa lámpara de plata en la mano.

Por un momento, ella pensó que soñaba, antes de que el cerebro pudiera descifrar todas las implicaciones de su presencia. Tenía el torso desnudo y alrededor de la cintura llevaba anudada una tela que resplandecía de oro y escarlata a la luz de la lámpara. Parecía un rey.

Casi a cámara lenta, ella lo vio dejar la lámpara en el suelo y deshacer el nudo de la tela que se deslizó con un suspiro por sus caderas.

De repente, estaba desnudo.

Naruto se quedó de pie, altivo, cómodo y sin avergonzarse de su desnudez. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? La tenue luz resaltaba sus largas y torneadas piernas, los anchos hombros y el estómago plano. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar, con una dolorosa sensación de deseo, que era el más perfecto ejemplar masculino de la especie.

Involuntariamente, pero incapaz de resistirse, los ojos de ella recorrieron el magnífico cuerpo con la mirada, hasta el centro de su masculinidad. Entre la oscura maraña de rizos asomaba más pálidamente, y Hinata sintió que se le secaban los labios, espantada por el repentino deseo que le agarrotaba la garganta y el corazón. ¿Estaba soñando?

—Naruto —ella tragó saliva.

Él se sentó lentamente en el borde del diván, lo bastante cerca para alcanzarla con el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo, pero no tanto como para hacerla sentirse amenazada. Bajo la suave luz, ella seguía tumbada, con los ojos muy abiertos contra la pálida piel. Pero fueron sus cabellos los que le encandilaron, pura seda que se extendía por la almohada, así como los oscuros pétalos de sus labios que se abrían inconscientemente invitadores.

—Dormías —dijo él, aunque un inesperado nudo le agarrotó la garganta.

¿Era la dulzura de esa voz, o el creciente dolor del deseo lo que amenazaba con silenciar las objeciones de Hinata?

—Tengo la sensación de que todavía duermo —una parte de ella deseaba destruir el hechizo que la oscuridad había tejido a su alrededor. Quería sentirse segura para rechazarlo. Quería desear rechazarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hina? —murmuró él—. Sola aquí, en este incómodo diván.

—Ya lo sabes… ya sabes por qué —balbuceó ella mientras se odiaba por su vacilación, y por el ansia de que él la tocara, aunque cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que sería un error.

—No. No lo sé.

—Naruto…

—¿Qué?

—Yo…

—_Bella _—murmuró él—. _Bella mia_.

Las palabras eran zalameras y persuasivas, y parecían suplicar toda clase de confianza. Pero ella temía que, si hablaba, fuera a decirle lo atractivo que era y cuánto había echado de menos ese magnetico cuerpo desnudo. Decirle cómo la falta de la intimidad de una relación podía afligirte, aunque esa relación no hubiera sido la mejor del mundo.

Naruto se preguntó si ella se habría dado cuenta de que los pezones empujaban la fina tela del camisón y de que la suave seda se le pegaba a los muslos, se deslizaba por el vientre plano y sobre la estrecha curva de sus caderas. Ninguna otra mujer le había cautivado ni desilusionado tanto como Hinata.

_Dio!_ ¡Cuánto la deseaba!

—Estás tensa —murmuró él mientras alargaba una mano y le acariciaba la barbilla con el pulgar en un movimiento lento y seductor—. Relájate.

¿Relajarse? ¿Cómo, si el mero contacto de su piel hacía que todos sus sentidos estallaran? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que un hombre desnudo la había acariciado de ese modo en medio de la noche? Durante los últimos años, los únicos motivos que había tenido para mantenerse despierta habían sido de índole más práctica.

Hinata recordó las noches en vela por culpa de la fiebre de Minato. Recordó el desgarrador pánico mientras le secaba la frente, hasta que la crisis pasaba y la pálida luz del amanecer asomaba por la ventana.

También recordó la época en que no tenía trabajo fijo, antes de que Deidara abriera la tienda, y los desvelos al no saber cómo iban a salir adelante sin tener que recurrir a la humillación de los servicios sociales.

La madre de Hinata vivía tan lejos que podría haber estado en otro planeta, y había dejado muy claro que le parecía una estupidez por parte de su hija haber terminado como madre soltera y sin pensión. No había tenido a nadie a quien acudir ni con quien compartir sus miedos y, durante ese tiempo, Hinata había aprendido lo que significaba estar sola en el mundo.

¿Explicaba la aridez de su vida después de Naruto el que estuviera allí tumbada, tan complaciente como un gatito acariciado por su dueño?

—Naru, por favor, déjalo —Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la protesta pareció salir a regañadientes de sus labios.

Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada, pues él hizo caso omiso y continuó acariciándole como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿Cómo podía una inocente caricia ejercer un hechizo de tanta sensualidad y enviar mensajes de necesidad y deseo por todo su cuerpo? Hinata sentía la repentina aceleración del corazón y el calor que le inundaba las mejillas mientras él desplazaba arrogantemente su mano para tomar uno de los inflamados pechos. Al sentir el pezón erguirse bajo los dedos de Naruto, ella lo miró sobresaltada.

—Me deseas —susurró él—. Me deseas, _cara mia_. Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás.

Fue una descarada bravuconería sexual, y Hinata deseó negarlo, para poder negarse a ella misma la verdad fundamental subyacente, pero la experta caricia de los dedos de él hacía estragos.

—Naru…

Hinata cerró los ojos y Naruto sonrió triunfante mientras inclinaba la cabeza y empezaba a besarla, sintiendo cómo se abría la boca de ella y sus alientos se fundían.

—¿No es cierto? —insistió él con el rostro pegado contra ella.

La presión de los labios de él le impedía rechazarlo, o simplemente era una excusa, pues no sabía de dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para decirle que dejara de hacerle eso, sobre todo cuando se sentía transportada al paraíso. Naruto deslizó la mano hacia abajo y empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor del estómago de ella. Durante un instante, Hinata se tensó mientras aguardaba alguna recriminación por lo que ese vientre había alojado en su interior sin que él lo supiera.

Pero no hizo ninguna acusación. En su lugar, deslizó los dedos aún más abajo, directamente y con agónica lentitud, hacia el centro del deseo.

—¿No es cierto? —volvió a preguntar mientras apartaba la boca de ella y sentía el cuerpo de la mujer rígido de anticipación.

Hinata tragó saliva. En la penumbra, distinguía el febril brillo de la mirada de él, y alargó una mano para tocar los duros rasgos del rostro que la miraba con decisión. Podría decirle que no, que no lo deseaba, pero eso no habría hecho más que añadir una complicación más. Además, ¿en cierto modo no resultaba inevitable? ¿No había sido inevitable desde que había entrado en la tienda, y de nuevo en su vida, la semana anterior?

—Sí —admitió ella con la voz quebrada—. Te deseo.

Naruto supo que era suya, y que podría obligarla a suplicar si quería. Sin embargo, para ser una victoria, le resultaba muy vacía y, por primera vez en su vida, no supo por qué.

—Vamos —Naruto apretó los labios, pues la confusión era una emoción que le sobraba—. No debemos despertar a nuestro hijo —añadió mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, sujetándola contra el pecho desnudo.

Hinata se preguntó si se habría imaginado el repentino tono desaprobatorio en la voz del hombre. Tenía que habérselo imaginado, porque de lo contrario, ¿por qué iba a juguetear con la seda que cubría sus glúteos, camino del dormitorio? Pero, aunque sus caricias eran suaves, su rostro tenía una expresión implacable mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama.

Durante unos segundos, él se limitó a quedarse de pie contemplándola con una expresión que ella jamás había visto en su rostro. Después, con una cruel sonrisa, se agachó, agarró la delicada tela del camisón y, de un golpe seco, la rasgó de arriba abajo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —Hinata dio un respingo al oír rasgarse la tela.

—Digamos que no podía esperar —él no lo sabía. ¿Para destruir algo que le perteneciera a ella? ¿Para recordarse que, en el fondo, todo era desechable? La seda y el raso no eran tan distintos de los votos recitados durante una boda… ambos podían ser hechos jirones.

Hinata sabía que debía haber protestado, explicarle que acababa de destrozar un costoso regalo, que para él no significaría gran cosa, pero que para ella sí. Pero era demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa que no fuera dar otro respingo, aunque en esa ocasión, de placer. Él había vuelto a besarla, y su cuerpo cálido y desnudo descendía sobre ella. Al parecer había dicho la verdad y no podía esperar. O no quería esperar. Porque él era grande y fuerte y… cielo santo, se estaba colocando un preservativo.

—¡Naru! —exclamó ella.

El cuerpo fuerte y musculoso se fundió con el suave de ella. Con una mano entre sus piernas, Naruto se deleitaba acariciando la dulce y húmeda cavidad, y ella sentía la punta de la masculina protuberancia empujando contra ella mientras él decía algo en italiano que, en su aturdido estado, fue incapaz de comprender.

Jamás supo qué le impulsó a rodear su espalda con las piernas, o a levantar las caderas para invitarlo a entrar, como si la amargura y los insultos jamás hubieran existido entre ellos. ¿Se trataba simplemente de un ansia sexual no saciado desde hacía mucho tiempo? ¿O se debía a que, en el fondo y a pesar de todo, Naruto seguía dominándola, a pesar de haber hecho todo lo posible por olvidarlo?

Al hombre al que había amado.

¿Y al que todavía amaba?

—¡No! —gimió.

—¿No? —preguntó él, incrédulo mientras paraba.

—Sí —susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el hombro con sus labios y pasaba los dedos por las rubias y sedosas ondas de su cabello—. Quería decir… sí.

Las apresuradas palabras de estímulo hicieron que él, perversamente, se refrenara. Para demostrarle que él tenía el poder, y no ella.

Para demostrarse que podía obligarla a suplicar y hacerla esperar mientras él utilizaba su fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a las lascivas sacudidas de sus caderas.

Pero, de repente, ella le rozó la garganta con los labios, lamiendo el hueco, tal y como solía hacer. Y ese pequeño gesto lo llevó de vuelta a un tiempo en que ella había encarnado todas sus esperanzas y sueños de un futuro dorado y glorioso. Durante una décima de segundo, Naruto tuvo la sensación de que ella le abría el pecho y podía contemplar su palpitante corazón.

Rabiosamente, la penetró, con más dureza y profundidad con la que había penetrado nunca a una mujer, y se obligó a olvidarse de que se había casado con ella, que había significado más para él de lo que significaba en aquel momento. No era más que un cuerpo perfecto y complaciente que compartía su cama. «Ella no significa nada para ti», pensó airadamente mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarla fuera.

—Naruto…

—¿Qué? —gruñó él.

Los dedos de Hinata se hundieron en los anchos hombros mientras él seguía moviéndose en su interior y la llevaba hacia la cima de la gloriosa plenitud. Aun así, el placer parecía vacío. A la vez que sentía crecer en ella la urgencia del deseo, Hinata fue consciente de que él había dejado de besarla.

El rostro de Naruto era una máscara, con los ojos cerrados para no verla, y aunque él se movía dentro de ella con dulce y penetrante precisión, el acto parecía, de algún modo, mecánico.

No le hacía el amor, practicaba el sexo con ella. Un sexo físico, placentero, pero frío y funcional.

Hinata sintió un silencioso y angustiado grito de protesta surgir de su interior, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Demasiado tarde para apagar el inmenso y creciente torbellino de placer. Su propio cuerpo alcanzaba, temblorosa y traicioneramente, la cumbre en brazos de aquel hombre.

A pesar de todo, en el oscuro y floreciente instante de su propia liberación, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que lo que sentía era diferente. Que una vez la deseó con una intensidad que lo había dejado sin aliento y que su hijo había crecido en ese seno. Una parte de él había crecido dentro de ella.

Una emoción lo atravesó inesperadamente al mismo tiempo que un desgarrador grito surgía de sus labios. Naruto tuvo la sensación de estar en comunión con el universo.

Tenía planeado distanciarse después, apartarse de ella y dormir en el otro extremo de la amplia cama hasta que el deseo le volviera a despertar y pudiera volver a acercarse, únicamente con la pasión en mente. Pero, de algún modo, no sucedió. Se sentía incapaz de moverse, todavía dentro de ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el femenino pecho mientras sentía apagarse los últimos y maravillosos espasmos.

—¿Naru? —dijo Hinata mientras se preguntaba qué pasaría después. Pero su pregunta no fue escuchada. Ella pestañeó sorprendida.

Naruto dormía.

**CONTINUARA!**

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, Y AUN SIGO CON GANAS DE GOLPEAR A NARUTO JAJAJA, NO LO PUEDO EVITAR ES TAN INSENSIBLE, EGOCENTRICO Y TONTO QUE ASH JAJAJAJA, Y PUES HINA NO PUDO EVITARLO Y CAYO MUY RAPIDO PERO PUES ASI ES EL AMOR PERO TAMBIEN ES MOLESTA SU ACTITUD PASIVA SE HUBIERA RESISTIDO UN POQUITO MÁS, DESPUES QUE LA TRATA COMO BASURA, PERO BUENO ASI ES ESTO JAJAJA, Y COMO VEN NARUTO A PESAR DE TODO LA SIGE AMANDO PERO SUS PREJUICIOS LE GANAN AL IGUAL QUE SU ORGULLO HERIDO, PERO AUN ASI EL ¿CAERA EN LAS REDES DEL AMOR NUEVAMENTE? ESO NO LO SABEMOS PUEDE QUE NO TERMINEN JUNTOS JAJAJAJA, QUIEN SABE JAJAJA. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Artemisa12: HOLA QUE PADRE QUE YA TE PUSIERAS AL CORRIENTE EN LOS CAPITULOS ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE LA HISTORIA TE ESTE AGRADANDO, ME HACE VERY HAPPY JIJI, PUES SI DAN GANAS DE GOLPEAR A NARUTO Y TAMBIEN DA MIEDO Y MAS QUE AHORA YA TIENE MUCHO MÁS PODER QUE EL QUE TENIA ANTES, Y PUES SI NO FUE MUY BUENA IDEA QUE LE OCULTARA A NARUTO LO DE SER PADRE, PERO A VECES EL MIEDO NOS HACE ACTUAR DE FORMA INCORRECTA Y PUES CON LO ULTIMO QUE LE DIJO QUE LO BUENO QUE NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA PUES CON MAYOR RAZON SE ATEMORIZO, PORQUE NARUTO PODIA HABER REACCIONADO DISTINTO TAL VEZ DECIRLE QUE NO ERA SU HIJO O ALGO ASÍ. Y PUES SI EL HARA MUCHAS COSAS POR MANTENERLOS A SU LADO PERO NO POR BUEN CAMINO JIJI. RESPECTO A TUS OBSERVACIONES GRACIAS, NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA COMO YA SUBO LOS CAPITULOS NOCHE A VECES SE ME PASAN UNAS COSILLAS PERO NO NARUTIN ES RUBIO NO TIENE EL PELO NEGRO Y MINATO TAMBIEN ES RUBIO, YA LO CORREGI JIJI. Y RESPECTO A LO DE LA PALABRA HERMANASTRO ASI LO PONE LA AUTORA EN LA HISTORIA, Y DE HECHO CON ESA PALABRA Y LA DE MEDIO HERMANO HAY UNA CONTROVERSIA YA QUE MUCHAS VECES LO USAN COMO SINONIMO UNA DE OTRA,AUNQUE AMBOS TERMINOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER UNO CON OTRO DE HECHO YO TAMBIEN PIENSO QUE LO MEJOR SERIA QUE LOS PUSIERAN COMO MEDIOS HERMANOS (AUNQUE NINGUNO DE LOS TERMINOS ME GUSTA MEJOR DEBERIAN DE DECIRSE HERMANOS, PERO PUES ES DIFICIL DECIRLE HERMANO A ALGUIEN QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER Y MÁS CON LA PERSONALIDAD TAN FUERTE DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES) ASI QUE DAME TU OPINION QUIERES QUE LO DEJE ASI COMO ESTA, LO CAMBIO A MEDIOS HERMANOS O LOS DEJO COMO HERMANOS TU DIME DIME, JAJAJA. CUIDATE MUCHO Y OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y NO OVIDES DEJAR REVIEWS BYE BYE.

RitaL (rita uchiha namikaze): HOLA QUE GUSTO QUE YA HAYAS HECHO TU CUENTA ME DA MUCHO GUSTO ,Y PUES COMO VISTE HINATA NO SE RESISTIO MUCHO JAJAJA, QUE TE PARECE SI NOS UNIMOS Y GOLPEAMOS A NARUTO, LO AMARRAMOS Y LE DAMOS UNOS LATIGAZOS Y LO HACEMOS NUESTRO JAJAJ COF COF AJAJA ESO YA NO ERA JAJAJA, SI MINATO ES UNA AMOR ADORA A SU MADRE Y AFORTUNADAMENTE NO SE MOLESTO. OJALA QUE NARUTO OLVIDE SUS TONTOS PREJUICIOS PERO LOS TIENE MUY ARRAIGADOS, NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

Yukiouzumaki: JAJAJA ES LO MEJOR JAJA DEJAR LAS COSAS EN SUSPENSO ASI TE IMAGINAS MUCHAS COSAS, JAJAJA SI MINATO SE ENCARIÑO MUY RAPIDO CON NARUTO, PERO AL SER UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO Y LA FALTA DE LA FIGURA PATERNA Y LA MANERA QUE TIENE NARUTO DE COMPORTARSE CON ÉL HIZO QUE EL NIÑO LO QUISIERA RAPIDAMENTE. JAJAJA SI YA SOMOS MUCHAS LA QUE LO QUEREMOS GOLPEAR JAJAJAA LO AMARRAMOS Y LE DAMOS UNOS LATIGAZOS Y LO HACEMOS NUESTRO JAJAJ COF COF AJAJA ESO YA NO ERA JAJAJA, Y SI NARUTO YA TENIA TODO BIEN PLANEADITO Y NI TE IMAGINAS CON QUE SALDRA MAS ADELANTE JAJAJA, Y SI COMO VISTE HINA NO SE RESISTIO CASI NADA, DE HECHO DIRIA YO NADA JAJA, PERO ES MUY DIFICIL AUNQUE MOLESTO PERO ENTENDIBLE. OJALA TE HAYA GUSTADO TAMBIEN ESTE CAPITULO CUIDATE BYE.

natsumi hhr nh: PUES SI PARECE QUE ES HEREDITARIO, SON TODOS UNOS CAZADORES POTENTES Y TIENEN TODO FRIAMENTE CALCULADO AUNQUE HAY COSAS QUE SE SALEN DE SU CONTROL COMO SUELE PASAR, Y AL EMPEZAR A JUGAR ELLOS TAMBIEN CORRENRIESGO AUNQUE SE CREAN MUY PODEROSOS, Y PUES HINA NO RESISTIO LASTIMA JAJAJA. SI MINATO ES UN AMOR. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPI CUIDATE MUCHO BYE BYE.

Lady Mitzuki: HOLA BIENVENIDA NUEVA LECTORA, QUE BUENO QUE HAYAS DADO CON LA HISTORIA Y QUE TE ESTE GUSTANDO, ME HACE MUY FELIZ VERTE POR ESTOS RUMBOS JIJI, OJALA TE DES UNA VUELTA POR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS. SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ESA ACTITUD DE NARUTO ES DETESTABLE ES UN TORPE EN POTENCIA NO TE UNES A GOLPEARLO TAMBIEN? JAJAJA. SIN LUGAR A DUDAS MINATO ES ADORABLE Y UN AMOR, PUES HINATA HARA TODO LO QUE ESTE EN SUS MANOS, MAS BIEN ESPEREMOS QUE NARUTO NO SE LO QUIERA QUITAR, PERO YA VEREMOS QUE HACE MAS ADELANTE, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE DEJES COMENTS. CUIDATE MUCHO Y NUEVAMENTE WELCOME. BYE BYE

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS, Y DIGANME LES GUSTA QUE LOS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTE EN CADA CAPITULO O PREFIEREN QUE LOS CONTESTE EN MENSAJE PRIVADO, CLARO A EXCEPCION DE AQUELLOS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, JIJI. OJALA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL POQUITO LEMMON Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SU REVIEW. LAS ADOROOOOO MUCHISIMOOOO ADIOSINNNNN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN. POR CIERTO ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL A TRES CAPITULOS Y EL EPILOGO DE TERMINAR ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, QUE ESPERO SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL. CUIDENSE Y AHORA SI DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 9**

Hinata pasó una noche inquieta y aprensiva con Naruto dormido a su lado; las sábanas arrugadas bajo un musculoso muslo mientras la mano del hombre descansaba en su cintura.

Inmóvil con sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto y el camisón, hecho jirones, tirado en el suelo, ella se preguntó cómo había podido comportarse de un modo tan horrible y tan… predecible.

Ni siquiera tenía la excusa de haber sido empujada a aquella situación. Él no la había agarrado por la fuerza, como había hecho en casa de ella, para mostrarle todo su repertorio de habilidades sensuales. En realidad, no había hecho más que aparecer junto a su cama y dejar caer la tela que lo cubría. Y ella le había permitido acariciarle el rostro y tocar sus pechos y, prácticamente, se había puesto de rodillas para suplicarle que le hiciera el amor.

¿Hacer el amor?

De no haberse arriesgado a despertarlo, habría dejado escapar una risa irónica. Ya se había puesto en bastante peligro emocional sin complicarlo más y, si empezaba a imaginarse que lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior había sido «hacer el amor», la cosa se pondría mal.

Resistiéndose a moverse por temor a molestar al hombre que dormía junto a ella, Hinata se fijó en los dibujos que producía en el techo el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre las lágrimas de cristal de la lámpara mientras la noche daba lentamente paso al día.

¿Qué había hecho?

Lo que había hecho era ponerse en un compromiso, descarada y completamente. Había practicado el sexo sin amor con un hombre que no disimulaba a la hora de despreciarla, ni de expresar su visión machista del mundo, y del lugar que ocupaba la mujer en él. ¿La despreciaría aún más después de lo sucedido? La falta de moralidad de la que siempre la había acusado, y que ella siempre había negado, parecería haberse confirmado claramente por sus acciones.

Ella no era estúpida. Sabía bien lo que él quería, algo que toda su riqueza y poder no podían conseguirle. Su hijo. Y si iniciaba una batalla legal para lograr la custodia, ¿qué posibilidades tendría ella? ¿Qué imagen darían de ella los avispados y bien pagados abogados? ¿De una libertina? ¿Una zorra? ¿Una _puttana_, como decían en Italia?

Al final consiguió dormirse en el peor momento posible, justo antes del amanecer, con lo que echó por tierra su plan de deslizarse silenciosamente de la cama, ducharse y vestirse a tiempo para despertar a Minato y no correr el riesgo de que viera…

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí, papá?

La alegre vocecilla de Minato atravesó la nube de sus atormentados sueños, y Hinata abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a su hijo correr en pijama hacia la cama en la que un indolente Naruto estaba tumbado, como una pantera negra, sobre almohadones.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —preguntó Naruto mientras el niño se lanzaba en sus brazos. Tras abrazar a su hijo emitió un bostezo—. Despertarme.

—¿Vas a dormir siempre con mamá? —Minato lo miró fijamente.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo —los ojos azules de Naruto se posaron, precavidos, en Hinata. La noche lo había confundido y le había dejado con una sensación que no esperaba, aturdido y como si estuviera en otro mundo.

Hinata le devolvió una mirada rebosante de ira. No soportaba que su hijo tuviera que verla con ese aspecto. Minato estaba acostumbrado a verla en la cama con una camiseta varias tallas más grande, y la desnudez de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas la hacía sentirse vulnerable e indefensa, aparte de eliminar toda posibilidad de salir de allí con su dignidad intacta.

—Cariño —Hinata sujetó con una mano la sábana bajo la barbilla, mientras con la otra revolvía los rubios cabellos de su hijo—. ¿Te importaría pasarme la bata que dejé en esa silla?

—Permíteme —intercedió una sedosa voz.

Para horror de Hinata, Naruto saltó de la cama, completamente desnudo, y fue en busca de la bata como si fuera lo más normal del mundo andar por ahí sin ropa.

Los ojos de ella emitían un mensaje silencioso, «ponte algo encima, maldita sea».

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras le entregaba la bata y, disimuladamente, apartaba de la vista el camisón destrozado, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Hinata ardieran de vergüenza. Naruto había hecho jirones el carísimo camisón, y ella se lo había permitido.

—Minato, ¿por qué no vas a limpiarte los dientes? Mamá irá enseguida —sugirió Hinata furiosa, aunque la voz le temblaba tanto que le sorprendió que la frase surgiera con coherencia.

—¡Vale!

—¿Cómo te atreves? —ella esperó a que el niño abandonara el dormitorio antes de volverse hacia Naruto—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

—Concretamente, ¿a qué te refieres? —dijo él con calma.

—Pasearte por ahí, ¡sin ropa! —exclamó ella casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué problema hay? ¿Nunca ha visto a un hombre desnudo?

—¡Pues claro que no!

—¡Ya! —él reprimió una sonrisa de satisfacción—. ¿De verdad?

Había caído en la trampa de la pregunta, y Hinata lo miró furiosa. En el fondo tenía ganas de contestarle que sí, que Minato había visto a miles de hombres desnudos pasar por su dormitorio. Que ella recibía a sus amantes con total desvergüenza, como las antiguas cortesanas.

—¡Claro que no! —repitió ella—. Aunque, por supuesto, es poco probable que te lo creas. Tú sólo te crees lo que te conviene a cada momento, ¿verdad, Naruto? De tal manera que una mujer que no sea virgen tiene que ser una zorra, porque en tu mundo no hay hueco para el gris, ¿verdad? Sólo blanco o negro. Y tergiversas la realidad para ajustaría a tu modo de verla.

Naruto se fijó en lo bella que era. De no ser por los compromisos reales y su pequeño hijo que les esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, Hinata estaría, en ese momento, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo. Mientras se odiaba por haber dormido la noche del tirón sin aprovecharse para practicar el sexo con ella más veces, Naruto extendió las manos en un gesto de resignación.

—Puede que tengas razón en eso —dijo él en voz baja.

—A ver si me ha quedado claro —Hinata no estaba segura de haberle oído bien—. ¿Ya no encabezo tu lista de depredadoras sexuales? ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó ella con desconfianza.

Naruto era lo bastante astuto para admitir que otra acusación más iría en su contra. La noche anterior había sido única, una poderosa fusión impulsada por el dolor, la ira y los amargos recuerdos del pasado, además de por el ansia sexual. Pero, en cierto modo, había sido un acto de catarsis y, si quería repetirlo, iba a tener de cambiar de estrategia con ella.

—Lo que digo es que puede que tengas razón —admitió él, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Tiempo atrás, el reconocimiento le habría generado una sensación de victoria, pero llegaba demasiado tarde. No importaba que la hubiera juzgado mal y que la hubiera tratado con dureza, todo eso era irrelevante. Lo único que importaba era su hijo.

—Eso no importa. ¿Qué pasa con Minato que ha entrado aquí y ha visto…?

—¿A dos adultos haciendo algo totalmente normal?

—¡No finjas no comprenderme, Naruto! —Hinata apretó los puños—. Sabía que no te rendirías hasta lograr lo que querías…

—¿Y tú no lo querías? —preguntó él con ironía—. ¿Estás diciendo que tuve que esforzarme a fondo para someterte a mis deseos?

—Podrías haber tenido la decencia de escabullirte antes de que se hiciera de día y acostarte en uno de los divanes —ella ignoró la hiriente exactitud de la frase de él—. Al menos así Minato no habría tenido que ver…

—¿Ver el qué? ¿A un marido y su mujer despertarse juntos en la cama? —preguntó él—. ¿Te parece un crimen tan horrible, _cara?_

—Sí me lo parece… al menos en nuestro caso —ella miró de reojo hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño donde, afortunadamente, no había señal de Minato. Se puso la bata y se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras pensaba en el aspecto que debía tener—. Por si lo has olvidado, ni siquiera deberíamos seguir casados.

—Ahora mismo tengo dificultades para recordar cualquier cosa, sobre todo con la mata de negra de tus cabellos cayendo de ese modo sobre tus pechos —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella tendría que haber sido de piedra para no reaccionar al sensual cumplido, y ya había demostrado, más allá de toda duda razonable que ése no era su caso, al menos no con Naruto.

—Te importaría, por favor, ponerte algo de ropa encima —Hinata respiró hondo.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me pide algo así —él sonrió burlonamente.

Naruto se dirigió al cuarto de baño y volvió con una toalla blanca enrollada alrededor de la cintura, pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de ocultar su rápidamente creciente deseo. Él observó cómo los ojos de Hinata se posaban en ese punto.

—Frustrante, ¿verdad, _bella?_ —murmuró él.

—¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?

—¿Acerca de la frustración o de los planes para hoy?

—¡Naruto!

Él se frotó la mandíbula, consciente de que necesitaba un afeitado y sintiéndose extraño. Presumía de ser un hombre que conocía todas las reglas del comportamiento sexual, pero aquello era completamente nuevo para él.

Para empezar, no solía acostarse con mujeres que tuvieran hijos, a no ser que éstos fueran mayores. De hecho, no solía complicarse con nadie que pudiera alterar su estilo, y eso incluía maridos celosos o suegras que pretendían asegurarse de que él se casaría con sus hijas si se liaba con ellas.

En esas cuestiones era obstinado y decidido, y jamás se dejaba liar, por grande que fuera la tentación. Si le consideraban egoísta por ello, que así fuera. Al menos, era sincero y jamás prometía nada que no pudiera ofrecer. Placer sin ataduras. Si a la mujer en cuestión no le gustaba, siempre había otra, igual de hermosa, esperando para ofrecerle a Naruto Uzumaki lo que éste les reclamaba.

Pero, con Hinata… el niño en cuestión era su hijo, y eso cambiaba totalmente la situación. Había descubierto que no deseaba que contratara a una niñera. Lo que quería era compartir el desayuno con su hijo. Sin embargo, admitirlo sería descubrir un aspecto vulnerable de sí mismo que ella podría utilizar en cualquier futura batalla por la custodia del niño.

—Hoy presentaremos a nuestro hijo al jeque —el impenetrable rostro no dejaba adivinar sus pensamientos—, y después asistiremos a la boda de Itachi y Konan, tal y como estaba planeado —él sonrió con frialdad—. Nada ha cambiado, _cara,_ ¿de verdad pensabas que iba a hacerlo?

—¿Nada? —Hinata lo miró fijamente. Le había pedido que dejara de hacer alusiones al sexo, pero no esperaba que toda la excitación desapareciera de su rostro, dejando únicamente la frialdad de sus ojos y la crueldad de sus labios—. ¿Me estás diciendo que lo sucedido anoche no va a afectarnos de un modo u otro?

—Eso depende de ti —contestó él mientras enarcaba las cejas—. Nos afectará cuando tú quieras. No tienes más que decir la palabra mágica y disfrutaremos de una repetición —los ojos azules emitían un mensaje de sensualidad—. Satisfacción garantizada.

—Serás arrogante…

—Pero es la verdad —murmuró él—. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

—¡Canalla! —exclamó ella.

—Baja la voz, Hina. No quiero que Minato crezca escuchando esa clase de lenguaje.

Hinata, rara vez se había sentido tan frustrada o enfadada, pero, al parecer, ésa era la intención de Naruto. Sin estar segura de poder contestarle, y para no darle la satisfacción de saberlo, ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Minato para ponerle el traje que le había llevado.

El niño aceptó con relativa facilidad la ropa que ella había elegido y, más tarde, mientras desayunaba fruta fresca y bollería en la terraza, donde ya se notaba el calor, Hinata sacó del armario su propio traje para la boda. Intentaba mostrarse entusiasta por los complementos que Deidara le había recomendado para el vestido largo de un original color verde cobalto.

Unos pendientes largos, de color verde, y unas cuantas pulseras de aro completaron el conjunto y, tras contemplarse en el espejo, ella quedó satisfecha por su inmejorable aspecto. La imagen que le devolvía el espejo era la de una mujer joven y atractiva en todo su esplendor, no la de una dependienta que debía contar hasta el último penique para llegar a fin de mes.

Sin embargo, Hinata tenía el rostro pálido. ¿Qué iba a decirle al padre de Naruto, el jeque?

—¿Hina? —la voz surgió a sus espaldas.

Ella se volvió y vio a Naruto con aspecto de haber vivido toda su vida en palacio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

—Ya sabes —ella se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia. ¡Como si a él le importara lo que le sucediera a ella!—. Alguien debería haber escrito un manual para saber qué hacer cuando el padre de tu hijo te anuncia que pertenece a una familia real, seguido de una segunda parte dedicada al primer encuentro con su padre.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —el breve destello de una sonrisa asomó fin los labios de él.

—¿Qué te habías creído? ¿Crees que todos los días me presentan a un jeque?

—Lo que creo es que estás preciosa y que eres una buena madre. Eso es lo que creo —dijo él inesperadamente.

El cumplido la pilló por sorpresa y la enterneció mucho más de lo que debería. A lo mejor era porque hacía mucho tiempo que no había recibido ninguno. Hinata se sonrojó y se odió por ello. «El hecho de que durante un segundo haya dejado de portarse como un cerdo contigo no quiere decir que signifique algo», se dijo a sí misma.

—Pensé que únicamente la novia debía vestir de blanco —ella desvió su atención hacia la túnica y el tocado del hombre.

—En Kharastan no. Al parecer, ella viste de rojo y oro, con muchos bordados y joyas. ¿Estáis listos Minato y tú para conocer a Zahir?

—Sí —contestó Hinata con calma, consciente de no poder retrasar el momento eternamente.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Minato?

—Lo he hecho —ella asintió nuevamente con expresión seria—. Si algo he aprendido es que la sinceridad absoluta es lo mejor cuando hay niños implicados.

—¿Sólo en caso de que haya niños? —se burló él—. ¿Quieres decir que cuando se trate de adultos las mentiras son aceptables?

—Jamás volveré a mentirte, Naruto —juró ella mientras se preguntaba cómo podía parecer tan distante el mismo rostro que ella había acariciado con tal éxtasis en la oscuridad durante la noche.

—Vamos a reunimos con nuestro hijo —él se giró. Las palabras eran fáciles de decir, y él no necesitaba sus promesas.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia los apartamentos privados del jeque. Las estancias eran grandes y frescas y, por todas partes, descubría tesoros más impresionantes que cualquiera de los que ella hubiera visto en aquel palacio, pero Hinata sólo estaba pendiente de la importancia de la ocasión.

El jeque era muy mayor y se sentaba sobre un hermoso asiento cubierto de cojines junto a una ventana que dominaba una rosaleda. Les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran y Minato deslizó una mano en la de su madre. Al acercarse, Hinata se sorprendió a sí misma realizando una reverencia que no sabía que era capaz de hacer.

—Por favor —el jeque sonrió y le dio un golpecito al espacio libre en el diván mientras miraba al niño—. ¿Querrías sentarte a mi lado? —le preguntó a Minato.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, el niño se sentó alegremente y de un salto sobre el diván mientras balanceaba sus piernas. ¿Acaso echaba de menos poseer una familia extensa? Únicamente contaba con una abuela en Canadá a la que, con suerte, veía una vez cada dos años.

Durante un instante, ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y se volvió hacia Naruto, esperando encontrar un reflejo acusatorio en su mirada. Pero, en cambio, le sorprendió un breve destello de admiración en los azules ojos, o, ¿acaso se lo imaginaba? No. Él le había dicho que era una buena madre, y no había tenido ningún motivo para mentir sobre ello, sobre todo cuando se había mostrado tan brutalmente sincero en todo lo demás.

El jeque empezó a hablarle a Minato con dulzura sobre cómo había crecido en Kharastan, y Hinata pensó que el relato estaba destinado al hijo tanto como al nieto. Le habló sobre el desierto, donde las flores florecían una vez cada cien años, y los camellos caminaban durante horas y horas, y describió el antiguo arte de la cetrería y la salvaje belleza de esas aves rapaces.

—¿Sabes montar, Minato? —preguntó el jeque mientras le describía orgullosamente al niño los bellos ejemplares de caballos de carreras que guardaba en el establo.

—No, señor.

—¿Te gustaría?

—¡Sí, por favor, señor!

Después de aquello, todos bebieron té de menta y Hinata pensó que la experiencia no había resultado tan terrible como ella había temido. Pero, cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, el jeque le hizo un gesto para que ella se quedara.

Hinata miró implorante a Naruto, pero éste permaneció imperturbable mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de Minato.

—¿Te gustaría ir a ver la actuación de los acróbatas?

—¿Acróbatas? —exclamó excitado el niño.

—En efecto —el jeque sonrió—. Hay acróbatas, y magos, músicos y bailarinas, pues en Kharastan las bodas reales no son habituales, y son algo digno de celebrarse.

Tras su marcha se hizo el silencio. Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con soberanos, pero sabía que no debía ser ella quien iniciara la conversación, sobre todo en un país donde las mujeres estaban tan sometidas. Recordó algo que había leído y bajó la mirada.

—Tienes un hijo estupendo —dijo al fin el jeque.

—Muchas gracias —el comentario del jeque hizo que Hinata levantara la vista, tan sorprendida como aliviada, y su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa.

—Pero tengo entendido que ha tenido una vida dura —el jeque asintió.

—¿Dura? —Hinata se puso rígida—. No estoy segura de haberle comprendido, Su Alteza Imperial.

—Naruto me ha contado que vivís en una pequeña casa y que trabajas en una tienda.

—Puede que no tengamos mucho en el aspecto material —Hinata que no se consideraba muy alta, se irguió al máximo y respiró furiosa. ¿De modo que él le había contado eso?—, pero a Minato nunca le han faltado las cosas importantes. Siempre ha tenido apoyo, juguetes y bienestar, y, sobre todo, siempre ha tenido amor. Muchísimo amor. De modo que no creo que su vida haya sido, en absoluto, dura, Alteza. Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con su hijo.

—Por lo que tengo entendido —el jeque entornó los ojos con un destello de humor—, hay muchas cosas en las que no estáis de acuerdo vosotros dos, pero tu relación con Naruto no es asunto mío. Sin embargo, mi nieto sí lo es. Estoy de acuerdo en que el dinero no puede comprar el sentimiento de amor, pero sí puede comprarte bienestar.

—Puede comprar bienestar material —insistió Hinata—. El bienestar emocional es mucho más difícil de lograr.

—Sólo las mujeres le dais importancia a esas cosas —sentenció el jeque.

Hinata no era uno de los sirvientes del jeque, borrados del mapa cada vez que su punto de vista no coincidiera con el de él. A lo mejor en su reino era poderoso, pero, moralmente, no estaba bien mostrarse de acuerdo con él por ese motivo nada más.

—Las mujeres solemos ser las encargadas del cuidado de la familia —argumentó ella—, y por eso reconocemos la importancia de las emociones.

—Eres testaruda —dijo él de repente tras mirarla fijamente.

—No. Soy apasionada sobre las cosas en las que creo, Majestad.

—A veces tenemos que vivir sin aquello en lo que creemos —dijo él delicadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia atrás, repentinamente cansado—. Gracias por hablar conmigo. Ahora, márchate y disfruta de la boda.

¿Acaso intentaba decirle que desperdiciaba el tiempo si esperaba recibir alguna emoción por parte de Naruto? «Pues, no se preocupe, Alteza», pensó ella. «Con respecto a Naruto, no me hago ninguna ilusión».

Un sirviente la acompañó junto a Minato, que disfrutaba en el patio de una exhibición privada de los acróbatas. Naruto estaba a corta distancia, junto a un naranjo repleto de frutas y flores.

—¿Ha ido bien tu entrevista con el jeque? —él la miró inquisitivo mientras ella se acercaba.

—Sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta…

—¿Teniendo en cuenta, qué? —preguntó él con frialdad.

—¿Le describiste la vida de Minato como dura? —Hinata entornó los ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo él tras una pausa.

«Cuenta hasta diez. Conserva la calma», se dijo, pero no era sencillo cuando lo que quería era gritar su rabia al mundo.

—¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así? ¡No tiene una vida dura! —protestó ella—. Tu hijo es amado y querido, incluso el jeque lo ha admitido.

—Mi hijo no tiene padre —dijo él con frialdad—. Ni las ventajas que mi dinero puede proporcionarle…

—Pero…

—¡Déjame hablar, Hinata! —las palabras de Naruto atravesaron las protestas de Hinata como el cuchillo la mantequilla—. No tenía intención de sacar el tema hasta después de la boda, pero ya que pareces decidida a discutir sobre ello, no me dejas elección.

—¿Elección? ¿De qué hablas?

—Teniendo en cuenta todas las desventajas sufridas por Minato…

—¿Qué desventajas? —preguntó ella.

—El hecho de que eres una madre soltera trabajadora y que no puedes permitirte comprar tu propia casa —él vio el gesto de protesta de Hinata y negó con la cabeza—. No me estoy inventando nada, _cara._ Son obstáculos reconocidos para el normal desarrollo de un niño. Tú lo sabes, y yo también.

—¿A ti te parece que tiene un aspecto necesitado? —Hinata se volvió hacia su hijo que parecía divertirse de lo lindo, a pesar de que no entendía más de una o dos palabras en Kharastaní.

—De momento no… pero lo será, Hina.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¡en serio! Se convertirá en uno de esos niños sin padre que deambulará por las calles y fumará cigarrillos —dijo él amargamente.

—¡Hombre de poca fe! ¿De dónde has sacado tus conocimientos sobre el mundo, Naruto? ¿Del libro internacional de los estereotipos? Y, además —ella lo miró triunfante—, ¡tú mismo creciste sin padre!

—¡Exactamente! —la sonrisa de Naruto indicaba que ella había caído en la trampa que él le había tendido—. Y por eso sé lo que es.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusta en lo que te has convertido? —Hinata frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Te estoy diciendo que me he convertido en el hombre que soy, a pesar de mi crianza, pero puede que Minato no tenga tanta suerte. ¡Yo sé lo que es tener una madre que busca hambrienta la compañía de los hombres!

—He tenido dos amantes en mi vida —contestó ella furiosa—. Y te lo he repetido hasta la saciedad. ¿Cuándo vas a metértelo en la cabeza y reconocer que no me dedico a entretener a las tropas en mi dormitorio?

—Pero aún eres muy joven —él eludió la pregunta—. Tu vida está dominada por la rutina cotidiana de Minato. Pero llegará un momento en que él ya no te necesite tanto, y tú empezarás a pensar en tus propias necesidades sexuales. Y ése es el momento en que es más probable que se descarríe.

—Tú no lo hiciste —señaló ella—. ¡Y fuiste hijo de madre soltera!

—¡Porque tuve suerte! —rugió él mientras sentía una punzada en el corazón al recordar tantas noches en vela, esperando a que llegara su madre a casa. Incapaz de dormirse hasta oír el sonido de sus tacones por el pasillo. A veces se quedaba dormido y despertaba sobresaltado al oírse cerrar la puerta de la calle—. Esto es una lotería. Y puede que Minato no tenga tanta suerte.

—La vida es una lotería —dijo ella secamente mientras se preguntaba si se habría imaginado esa repentina tristeza que había nublado los ojos del hombre. Seguramente era así, pues el rostro había recuperado su expresión pétrea y obstinada—. Tener padre y madre no garantiza la felicidad, Naruto.

—No, pero quiero aumentar sus posibilidades —insistió él obstinadamente.

—¿Siempre fuiste tan pesimista? —ella negó con la cabeza, desesperada, y entornó los ojos ante la fuerte luz del sol. Tenía ganas de agarrar a su hijo y salir de allí.

—Bastante —contestó él con delicadeza—. El comportamiento está basado en la experiencia personal.

—Escucha —ella intentó ser objetiva, aunque no resultaba fácil. La actitud de Naruto la exasperaba, y sus palabras la enfurecían, pero eso no le impedía desear enterrar las manos en la espesa cabellera rubia y obligarle a inclinar la cabeza para besarlo—. Me has dado muchas cosas en las que pensar. Y lo haré. Cuando vuelva a Inglaterra.

Naruto sonrió con amargura. ¿Aún no se había dado cuenta? Cuando él quería algo, hacía lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

—Creo que no lo has entendido —dijo él con voz aduladora—. La decisión ya está tomada.

—¿Qué decisión? —Hinata pestañeó, apenas consciente del sonido de tambores y trompetas en la lejanía.

—Todo se ha precipitado. Admito que no eres una mujer inmoral, pero sigues siendo una mujer con las necesidades de una mujer, y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar que mi hijo sea educado por otro hombre —dijo él secamente.

—Pero todo eso no es más que hipotético, Naruto —protestó ella—. No existe ningún otro hombre.

—De momento.

—No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiera hacer —lo desafió ella.

—Ah… sí que puedo, _cara_ —contestó él con delicadeza—. Y quiero a Minato conmigo.

—Minato vive conmigo —señaló ella, consciente de estar hablando de su hijo como si se tratara de un mueble. Las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza y terror.

—Entonces, está claro que tendrás que venirte a vivir conmigo también —insistió él—. Eres una buena madre, y quiero tener la oportunidad de ser un buen padre. Anoche dejamos claro que seguimos deseándonos, ¿qué problema hay?

Ella quería preguntarle sobre el amor. O, al menos, sobre la seguridad emocional de la que había discutido con el jeque. Pero el jeque se había mostrado tan desdeñoso como lo haría Naruto. Era tan inútil como perseguir un arco iris… sus colores siempre parecían brillantes y sólidos de lejos, pero de cerca no había nada más que aire.

Quizás lo que Naruto y ella habían compartido años atrás había sido amor, o un intento de amor, pero las circunstancias lo habían aniquilado. Aun así, el corazón de Hinata ardía por él, tanto como su cuerpo, y, además, era el padre de su hijo. Estaban unidos de por vida por ese hecho.

Lo que él le ofrecía era un compromiso, pero, ¿cómo iba a tener ella la fuerza para vivir una vida de compromiso con el único hombre al que había amado jamás?

—Lo siento, Naruto —Hinata negó con la cabeza—, pero no puedo hacerlo.

Tras un tenso silencio, él habló con palabras afiladas como una navaja.

—No te estoy haciendo ninguna proposición —dijo él—. Sólo expongo los hechos.

—No lo entiendo —Hinata pestañeó.

—Pues eres muy lenta, si me lo permites. No te pido que te vengas a vivir conmigo, Hina… te digo que no tienes ninguna otra alternativa si pretendes permanecer junto a tu hijo.

¿Acaso se imaginaba él que al venir a un país como Kharastan, donde los hombres dominaban y las mujeres obedecían, podía establecer sus condiciones para que ella las aceptara sin más?

—Siempre hay una alternativa, Naruto—dijo ella orgullosamente.

—Sí. Tienes razón —la sonrisa de él era fría y poderosa—. Puedes contratar a un abogado para luchar contra mí… si puedes pagártelo. Pero, por mucho dinero que inviertas, no te servirá de nada, Hina. Verás, si no aceptas mis condiciones, habrá una batalla por la custodia. No es que quiera llegar a eso, pero lo haré si es necesario.

Los ojos azules brillaron con una determinación que hizo que ella se quedara helada.

—Y ganaré.

**CONTINUARA!**

**AHHH LO MATO AGARRENME QUE LO MATO JAJAJA, COMO SE ATREVE A MANIPULARLA DE ESA FORMA, LO COMPRENDO DE CIERTA MANERA, EL TUVO UNA INFANCIA DURA Y NO LE AYUDO MUCHO LA MANERA DE SER DE SU MADRE PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE HINATA SERA IGUAL, COMO SE ATREVE ASHHHH, ESTA BIEN QUE YA ACEPTO QUE HINA NO ES UNA GOLFA BUENO LO ACEPTO PORQUE LE CONVENIA Y DE IGUAL MANERA ACEPTA QUE SIENTE ALGO MAS POR HINATA PERO ES UN PREPOTENTE, ANIMAL, ETCCCC.. JJAJAJAJA. Y EL JEQUE NO SE QUEDA ATRÁS BIEN DICEN QUE DE TAL PALO TAL ASTILLA JAJAJA. Y AHORA QUE PASARA QUE HARA HINATA NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A AQUELLOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Karmina: SI A GOLPEARLO Y HACERLO NUESTRO JAJAJAJA, AH NO VERDAD JAJAJAJA. A SI A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA NARUTO LO ADORO PERO ESO NO DEJA QUE LO QUIERA ASESINAR DE VEZ EN CUANDO JAJAJAJA. PERO YA VEZ LO QUE HIZO QUE TE PARECIO SU "SUTIL AMENAZA" BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN SEA DE TU AGRADO CUIDATE MUCHO BYE.

Artemisa12: JAJAJA EXACTAMENTE NARUTO ES UN NECIO, Y PUES HINATA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE LA INFANCIA QUE TUVO ÉL, PERO PUES ES LO MALO DE IDEALIZAR A UNA PERSONA QUE CUANDO COMETEN ALGUNA EQUIVOCACION CAEN HASTA EL FONDO Y ES DIFICIL QUE PUEDAN VOLVER A RECUPERARSE, NO HAY QUE SUBIR A NADIE EN UN PEDESTAL, TAL VEZ EN CIERTA FORMA HINATA DEBIO HABERLE DICHO QUE ELLA YA NO ERA VIRGEN PERO PUES EN UNA RELACION UNO NUNCA PIENSA EL ANDAR DIVULGANDO INTIMIDADES, PERO PUES ELLA YA SABIA COMO ERA NARUTO Y EL QUE SE DEJARA ENVOLVER EN ESE TORBELLINO DE EMOCIONES NO FUE LO CORRECTO. PERO OJALA NARUTO RECAPACITE PERO HACE MUCHAS COSAS QUE LASTIMAN DEMASIADO, NO SE COMO HINATA LE AGUANTA TANTO. JAJAJA TE ADIVINE EL PENSAMIENTO ENTONCES NO SABIA QUE PAREJA PONER Y SE ME OCURRIO KONAN HE LEIDO VARIOS FICS CON ELLOS Y ME GUSTAN ASI QUE LOS PUSE DE PAREJA, AHORA MI PROBLEMA ESTA LA PAREJA DE NARUTO PARA EL TERCER LIBRO LA DE LECCIONES DE PASION DEL JEQUE NO SE QUE PAREJA PONERLE, NO ME LO IMAGINO CON NADIE MAS QUE NO SEA HINATA, JAJAJA ASI QUE AUN NO SE QUIEN PONERLE Y ES URGENTE JAJAJA SI TIENES UNA SUGERENCIA HAZMELA SABER PORFAVOR JAJAJAJA. Y GRACIAS POR DECIRME DE LOS ERRORCITOS SE ME PASAN PEQUEÑOS DETALLES Y ESO QUE LO REVISO JAJAJA, YA LOS ARREGLE PERO EN LA PARTE DONDE ITACHI VOLTEA A VER A HINATA SI ES A ELLA LA VOLTEA A VER EN UN TONO DE COMPLICIDAD O DE PICARDIA PUES SE SUPONE QUE ELLA MAS O MENOS PASO LO MISMO CON NARUTO JIJIJI. Y DIME QUE TE PARECIO ESTE CAPITULO Y LA SUITIL AMENAZA DE NARUTO ES INCREIBLE ASHHH. JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, CUIDATE MUCHO NS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI BYE BYE. UN ABRAZO.

rita uchiha namikaze: PUES CON ESAS ACTITUDES DE NARUTO MMM NO SE JAJAJAJA, PUE SI ESTA CONFUNDIDO Y SOBRE TODO ESTA HERIDO EN SU ORGULLO DE HOMBRE Y PUES CUANDO ESO PASA LOS HOMBRES SON INSOPORTABLES JAJAJAJA, PERO COMO VEZ VA DE MAL EN PEOR O A TI QUE TE PARECE? CUIDATE MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. UN ABRAZO CHAO.

Yukiouzumaki: JAJAJA EL SUSPENSO ES LO MEJOR JAJAJAJ, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL LEMMON CHIQUITO PERO BUENO, Y SI HINA NO PUDO RESISTIRSE MUCHO PERO PUES TREMENDO HOMBRE SE APARECE DESNUDO QUIEN PODRIA RESISTIRSE JAJAJA. SI MINATO ES COMPLETAMENTE ADORABLE QUIERE HACERSE COMO NIÑO GRANDE JAJAJA, PUES CREO QUE VA SIENDO MAS DETESTABLE NARUTO SOBRE TODO EN ESTE CAPITULO, DIGO LO ADORO PERO TAMBIEN ME HACE ENFADAR JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. CUIDATE MUCHO BYE BYE. AH Y ME DICES QUE PIENSAS DE SU AMENAZITA TONTO JAJAJA.

**BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SU REVIEW, CUIDENSE MUCHO LOS ADORO A TODOS BYE BYE.**

**REVIEWS O SI NO LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JIJIJI**

**SAYONARA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN. POR CIERTO ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL A DOS CAPITULOS DE TERMINAR ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, QUE ESPERO SIGAN HASTA EL FINAL. CUIDENSE Y AHORA SI DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 10**

La amenaza de Naruto consiguió estropearle a Hinata el resto de la jornada. Poco importaba lo que sucediera durante la boda. Podría haber aterrizado una nave espacial en medio de la celebración y Hinata ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta. Seguramente debía haber algún lugar peor en el mundo para preocuparse por la pérdida de la custodia de un hijo, pero, en aquellos momentos, a ella no se le ocurría ninguno.

Hinata se obligó a concentrarse para intentar conservar algún buen recuerdo de ese día, y para que la familia de Minato no la considerara una invitada maleducada y desagradecida, o que su hijo se avergonzara de ella como madre. Y concentrarse en las celebraciones era una buena técnica de distracción.

La ceremonia se celebró en un patio circular de una de las zonas más privadas del palacio, con asientos colocados en gradas especialmente construidas para la ocasión, según le había dicho Serena, para acomodar a los invitados. Hinata reconoció a dos miembros de la familia real británica, además de tres antiguos presidentes, y se sintió extraña sentada al lado de personas que sólo había visto por televisión o en la prensa.

Porque, por supuesto, y dada la posición de Naruto, ellos ocupaban los mejores asientos mientras escuchaban los votos nupciales pronunciados en Kharastaní, francés e inglés. Ella estaba sentada con la sonrisa congelada mientras miles de pétalos de rosa eran arrojados desde los balcones y estallaban los aplausos y la música triunfal.

Tuvo que entornar los ojos para no quedarse ciega ante los destellos de las cámaras que parecieron cobrar vida en el instante en que Konan fue proclamada princesa. Después, se celebró un espléndido banquete sobre alfombras de un intenso color azul, y bajo guirnaldas de jazmín y aromáticas lilas. Cualquier delicia que se pudiera concebir era servida sobre bandejas de oro engastadas con joyas de verdad.

Hinata se preguntó si no habría algún invitado que se sintiera tentado de llevarse alguna de las cucharillas que parecían valer una fortuna, y ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír por primera vez.

—Estás muy callada, _cara_ —observó Naruto mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿Creías que bailaría de alegría después de tus amenazas?

—Tengo entendido que el baile se celebrará más tarde —contestó él—. ¿Y por qué no?

—Qué gracioso. ¡Pues no cuentes conmigo!

A pesar de los sentimientos de Hinata hacia su ex marido, cuando el jeque anunció, poco después de la comida, que deseaba hacerse una foto con sus dos hijos, sus esposas y Minato, ella se sintió incapaz de resistirse a la suave presión de su bienintencionada nueva familia.

A continuación, el jeque llamó a «mi más leal y fiel ayudante, Sasuke», para que estuviera también en la foto, aunque las razones de ello fueran algo confusas. Después de que los invitados fueran llevados al gran salón de baile, engalanado con flores, el jeque levantó una mano para ordenar el comienzo del baile.

Lo iniciaron los novios, quienes enseguida hicieron una señal a Hinata y Naruto para que se unieran a ellos. Ella accedió, pero se mantuvo rígida en brazos de él.

—No servirá de nada —dijo Naruto delicadamente.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Sí lo sabes. Hablo de tu malhumor, Hina. No cambiaré de idea, y no harás más que poner a Minato en una situación incómoda y, finalmente, a ti también.

—¿De modo que no sólo me chantajeas para que siga siendo tu esposa, sino que también debo seguir tus órdenes sobre cómo comportarme?

—Eso depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo bien que te portes.

—¡No quiero portarme bien!

—¡Ah! Eso está mejor —él rió con un murmullo de aprobación mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la parte baja de la espalda y empezaba a masajear el punto de tensión—. No te resistas, _cara._

Lo que quería decir era que no se le resistiera a él. Y la idea era muy tentadora. Hundirse en sus brazos y dejar que el calor de su cuerpo la hiciera vibrar, sobre todo porque los dedos ya empezaban a aliviar la rigidez que sentía.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se humedeció los resecos labios casi con desesperación. ¿Qué tenía Naruto que siempre conseguía hacerle sentir de ese modo? Durante sus años de madre soltera, no era que hubiera vivido como una ermitaña. Había tenido algún que otro acto social, algunos de los cuales incluían bailes, y algunos de los cuales implicaban a hombres bastante atractivos que parecían encantados de bailar con ella. Pero jamás se había sentido de ese modo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no bailábamos? —preguntó él.

—No… no lo recuerdo.

—¿En serio? Fue la noche de nuestra boda.

Ella, por supuesto, no lo había olvidado, aunque lo había intentado. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que él también lo recordara. Ansiaba apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él, tal y como había hecho entonces. Sentía el lento despertar del deseo sexual. Si se hacía más fuerte, sería incapaz de reaccionar. Intentó revolverse, pero sus movimientos sólo consiguieron que el cuerpo se frotara peligrosamente cerca de la erecta dureza que notaba a través de la túnica de seda de Naruto.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Has notado lo que me haces? —preguntó él perezosamente.

—¡Déjalo!

—¿Cómo? Sólo hay un modo de hacer que desaparezca, y no creo que sea buen momento ahora mismo… dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Eres repulsivo!

—No parecías pensar lo mismo anoche.

—Eso era distinto.

—¿Cómo de distinto, Hina?

—Pues, para empezar, no era consciente de que estuvieras pensando en luchar contra mí por la custodia de Minato.

—¿Pensaste que, después de la boda, cada uno volvería a su casa como si nada hubiese sucedido?

—No. Claro que no.

—¿Entonces…?

—Pensé que haríamos lo que otras parejas en circunstancias similares —la música cambió a un ritmo más rápido y Hinata pudo separarse de Naruto—. Que nos pondríamos de acuerdo sobre un régimen de visitas.

—¿Régimen de visitas? ¿Pretendías que un niño pequeño volara a Italia cada dos fines de semana?

—Bueno… siempre están las vacaciones —en cuanto Hinata vio la furia reflejada en el rostro de él, supo que se había equivocado.

—¿Te refieres a un padre a tiempo parcial? —espetó él—. Aunque supongo que ya es algo, comparado con un padre totalmente ausente.

—No he dicho eso, pero me preocupa qué pensará Minato ante la idea de tener que dejar su hogar para ir a Italia.

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas? ¿O es que tienes miedo de la respuesta que pueda darte?

—Naruto—ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos—. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿En serio? —él la volvió a atraer hacia sí, aunque en esa ocasión para que pudiera notar su fuerza y no su excitación sexual. Después, agachó la cabeza hacia el hermoso rostro de ella. ¿Acaso había pensado que con una miradita de esos increíbles ojos perlas conseguiría que él hiciera lo que ella quería?—. No creo que seas consciente de lo indulgente que estoy siendo contigo, teniendo en cuenta que me has dejado al margen todos estos años —siseó él—. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que establezca algunas normas básicas —los ojos azules emitían furiosos destellos—. Vas a colaborar conmigo, y lo harás de inmediato.

—¿De inmediato?

—A tu vuelta a Inglaterra dispondrás lo necesario.

—¿Lo necesario? —repitió ella.

—Para vuestro traslado a Nápoles —terminó él con una sonrisa cruel.

Hinata sintió que las rodillas le fallaban al darse cuenta de que él lo había dicho todo completamente en serio. No iba a echarse atrás, ni cambiar milagrosamente de opinión. Además, aunque lo hiciera, ¿serviría de algo? ¿Qué pasaría si Minato quedaba prendado de su padre, seducido por su poder y dinero? ¿Resistiría, con el tiempo, una pequeña casita alquilada a las inevitables comparaciones de un adolescente?

—Creo que ya hemos bailado bastante —temerosa de hacer algo imperdonable, como llorar durante el banquete de una boda, Hinata se apartó de él—. Es tarde. Yo… tengo que encontrar a Minato para llevarlo a la cama.

—Podrás huir de mí todo lo que quieras —dijo él mientras le acariciaba los labios con un dedo—, pero no te servirá de nada, porque dentro de muy poco estarás conmigo en Nápoles, justo donde quiero que estés, Hina. Y poco después estarás en mis brazos, y en mi cama.

Hinata sintió temblarle la barbilla, aunque su corazón se rebelaba. ¿Pensaba que, por ser el hijo del jeque, podía imponerle sus deseos?

—No. No lo haré —juró ella mientras intentaba marcharse, pero él la detuvo agarrándole un brazo y clavándole los dedos de la mano.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de ello, dejemos otra cosa clara: no estoy dispuesto a jugar contigo al ratón y al gato en lo que al sexo se refiere. Sobre todo después de ser consciente de lo mucho que lo deseas. Anoche fue una excepción, pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para repetir la misma pantomima noche tras noche.

—¿Te refieres a destrozar mi camisón? —le acusó ella.

—Te gusta hacer que parezca un acto de violencia, ¿verdad, Hina? —Naruto se quedó helado—, a pesar de que son cosas que se hacen en el dormitorio para aumentar la excitación sexual —«como te sucedió a ti», pensó amargamente mientras se preguntaba si iba a ser ella tan hipócrita para no admitirlo.

—Bueno, pues esta noche no te quiero cerca de mí —ella temía que se le quebrara la voz y que las lágrimas empezaran a rodar por las mejillas, demostrándole que no era más que una mujer vulnerable—. De modo que mantente alejado.

—Si esta noche no te encuentro en nuestra cama, no te buscaré —el rostro de Naruto se endureció, orgullosa y arrogantemente. ¿Pensaba que le iba a suplicar? Inclinó la cabeza para que lo único que pudiera ver ella fueran sus ojos azules—. Puedes intentar convertir el sexo en una moneda de cambio, pero no funcionará, pues créeme cuando te digo que no cambiaré de opinión con respecto a Minato.

Él se marchó del salón de baile, seguido por las miradas de todas las mujeres. Hinata temblaba cuando se llevó al excitado y agotado Minato hacia el dormitorio. Después de acostarlo, se bañó en agua fresca mientras se repetía una y otra vez que no se iba dejar intimidar, y que no iba a comportarse como una conquista fácil. Ya no.

¿Cuánto sexo sin amor iba a poder aguantar antes de balbucear algo imperdonable? Como decirle que quería la misma clase de intimidad que una vez había dado por hecho porque pensaba que él la había amado lo suficiente como para casarse con ella. ¿Se encontraría con Naruto a medio camino, o era demasiado duro y rencoroso para dejar atrás el pasado?

Cuando, al fin, salió del cuarto de baño vestida con un camisón, Hinata tenía la piel rosada y los dedos arrugados.

El salón estaba desierto, y la enorme cama del dormitorio, vacía. Hinatasabía que no podía acostarse y esperarlo como un cordero listo para el sacrificio. Por tanto, optó por acurrucarse sobre el diván en el que había empezado todo la noche anterior. Lo esperó allí durante lo que parecieron horas. Cuando llegara, ¿debería sugerirle que discutieran civilizadamente, sin acusaciones ni recriminaciones?

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el nerviosismo de Hinata empezó a esfumarse, sustituido por somnolencia. Ella lo aceptó encantada, pues al menos el sueño la libraría de los tortuosos pensamientos y el dolor que sentía al ver que perdía el control sobre su propia vida. ¿De verdad podía Naruto obligarla a ella y a Minato a vivir con él en Nápoles? Ese fue su último pensamiento consciente.

Naruto se encaminó hacia la silenciosa suite, frotándose las sienes. Tras reunirse con varios mandatarios italianos, su padre le había llamado a sus habitaciones privadas para hacerle entrega de unas tierras al este del reino… y un hogar permanente si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, la herencia era lo último en lo que pensaba Naruto. Le afectaba más compartir su tiempo con ese hombre al que no le quedaba mucho por vivir.

Habían hablado hasta muy tarde, hasta que el cansancio del jeque lo había vencido, pero la mente de Naruto había estado dominada por un único pensamiento:

Minato jamás debería experimentar la ausencia de una figura paterna como le había sucedido a él.

—¿Me culpas por no haberte reconocido antes? —preguntó el jeque.

—No soy quién para echarle la culpa a nadie —dijo Naruto tras sonreírle a su padre.

Acordaron que pronto volvería a Kharastan para discutir su futuro. Después bostezó. Una boda, la reconciliación con su padre y la presentación de su hijo a su nueva familia habían sido mucho para un solo día… y aún no había acabado.

Naruto sabía que aún le quedaba un reto por delante y sintió el repentino martilleo de anticipación de su corazón.

¿Querría Hinata ser su esposa en el sentido completo de la palabra?

Los pasillos que conducían a la suite estaban casi desiertos y cuando entró en el salón y la vio hecha un ovillo sobre el diván, sintió una punzada de ira y frustración, y también un repentino abatimiento. ¡Qué mujer tan estúpida! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que él le había hecho un juramento, y que su arrogante orgullo napolitano jamás le permitiría echar marcha atrás?

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, la había tratado con guantes de seda?

¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo?

**CONTINUARA!**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO JIJI ME DESPIDO RAPIDO PORQUE YA TENGO MUCHO SUEÑITO, JIJI QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Artemisa12: CONCUERDO CONTIGO HAY QUE GOLPEAR A NARUTO, Y PUES LAMENTABLEMENTE SI NARUTO SE DECIDIERA A INICIAR UNA PELEA POR LA CUSTODIA DE MINATO LAMENTABLEMENTE EL LA CONSEGUIRIA POR SU DINERO E INFLUENCIAS, Y TAMBIEN POR LAS DEL JEQUE PERO YA VES QUE FUE LO QUE PASO PARA QUE NO INICIARA CON ESA LUCHA. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO Y GRACIAS POR TUS SUGERENCIAS TALVEZ PONDRE A SHION QUE NO ME L IMAGINO CON NADIE MAS Y MENOS CON SAKURA JIJIJI, ES IMPOSIBLE CUIDATE MUCHO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

rita uchiha namikaze: PUES SI NARUTO SE HACE EL DURO Y LE GANA SU ORGULLO PERO BIEN QUE LA DESEA A SU LADO PERO YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE, SIGO CON GANAS DE QUERER GOLPEARLO AJAJAJA,POBRE DE HINA PERO PUES TODO ESTO SON LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE SUS ACTOS. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

Karmina: JAJAJAJ TE AYUDO A MATARLO, PUES ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO TIENES MUCHO DINERO Y TIENES IDEAS TAN RETROGADAS, PERO YA VERA QUE NO TODO LO QUE DESEA SE CUMPLE, Y PUES HINA LA VERDAD ES MUY TONTA A MI TAMBIEN ME DA CORAJE CON ELLA QUE LA MALTRATA, AMENAZA Y TRATA PEOR QUE A UNA BASURA Y AHÍ SIGUE SIN DECIRLE SUS COSAS PERO ES MUY TONTA, TAMBIEN SE MERECE UNA BOFETADA PARA HACERLA REACCIONAR Y QUE NO SEA TAN PASIVA LE DA TODO EL CONTROL A NARUTO, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO CUIDATE MUCHO.

LUNA 07 (GUEST): ME IMAGINO QUE ERES TU JIJII. QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGUE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO, CUIDATE MUCHO CHAITOOO.

natsumi hhr nh: PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE YA DEJASTE UN COMENTARIO, PUES SI HUBIERA SIDO BUENO UN LEMMON MAS LARGO PERO YA VEZ FUE PEQUEÑITO, Y SI NARUTO MERECE UN CASTIGO PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE HINA NO TIENE EL VALOR SUFICIENTE PARA DRSELO QUE BIEN MERECIDO SE LO TIENE, Y EL HECHO DE QUE NARUTO HAYA SUFRIDO EN SU INFANCIA NO LE DA DERECHO A TRATAR A HINA ASI PERO QUE SE LE VA A HACER. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

Yukiouzumaki: PUES SI NARUTO COMPRA TODO Y GANA, Y HINATA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE ACORRALADA, HABER QUE HACE AHORA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO ADIOSINNN.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR, ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN MUCHOS ERRORES Y DISCULPENME SI LOS HAY PERO ESTY MURIENDO DE SUEÑO JAJA. NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE MUCHO SAYONARA….**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN. POR CIERTO SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA. CUIDENSE Y AHORA SI DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 11**

Aquellos últimos días en Kharastan le enseñaron a Hinata el verdadero significado del aislamiento, y enseguida fue consciente de que su rechazo a compartir el lecho de Naruto había afectado a la relación entre ambos. Algo había cambiado en la actitud de su marido hacia ella. Habían desaparecido el deseo en su mirada y los comentarios provocativos, y Hinata sintió que la indiferencia era como la muerte.

El comportamiento de Naruto hacia ella era altivo y frío. Si se sentía sexualmente frustrado, era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo, y también demasiado orgulloso para pedirle que cambiara de opinión, o intentar cambiar él. Ella supo claramente lo que era sentirse fuera de lugar.

En un mundo de privilegios, pertenecer a una familia real encabezaba la lista, fuera cual fuera el país, y Kharastan no era ninguna excepción.

Naruto era el hijo del jeque. A ella la trataban con cortesía y respeto porque era su esposa, pero, sobre todo, por ser la madre de Minato. Aun así, en el fondo sabía que, si Naruto le retiraba su apoyo, sería tratada con indiferencia.

No había nadie que se mostrara maleducado con ella, pero sentía una cierta frialdad y desapego, como si los demás consideraran una pérdida de tiempo el incluirla en cualquier discusión importante para el futuro, porque ella no formaría parte de ese futuro.

Hinata empezó a preguntarse si no se habría apresurado y si era cierto que utilizaba el sexo como una especie de arma. Casi todo el sexo estaba en la cabeza, al menos eso decían, sobre todo de las mujeres. Al dormir en el diván durante la noche de la boda, pareció haber herido el orgullo masculino de Naruto de un modo que ella no había calibrado. Los azules ojos la miraron fríamente a la mañana siguiente, y Hinata se sintió extrañamente vacía y confusa, preguntándose si había hecho bien.

Después de aquello, él se mantuvo exageradamente frío hacia ella mientras preparaban el traslado a Nápoles, y ella lo aceptó como algo natural, dadas las circunstancias. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? ¿No había querido demostrarle que no podía ser comprada, como una especie de concubina moderna?

Pero el problema era mucho más profundo que una mera cuestión sexual. El sexo funcionaba, por supuesto, siempre lo había hecho, y ella sospechaba que no era la única mujer del planeta excitada y saciada por Naruto. Lo que la asustaba era lo que indicaba ese sexo. Un sexo funcional y sin emoción era aterrador e insustancial. Una vez terminado, ella siempre se quedaba con la sensación de no ser nadie y, a lo mejor, era eso lo que él deseaba.

Sin embargo, ella cedió en cuanto a trasladarse a Italia, porque no tenía la fuerza ni los recursos para negarse. Naruto ya había arreglado el traslado de Minato a una pequeña escuela bilingüe en Nápoles, rodeada de limoneros y que tenía a un conejo blanco como mascota del que Minato se había enamorado al instante durante su visita. Y ése era precisamente el principal motivo por el que ella había decidido darle una oportunidad a Nápoles. Durante el breve viaje a Inglaterra para atar algunos cabos sueltos, se lo había intentado explicar a Deidara.

—Mi felicidad está unida a la de Minato —admitió ella—. No es independiente de mí. Y él desea el cambio, Deidara, lo desea mucho. Adora a su… papá, como debe ser —ella pronunció las palabras con decisión, como si las tuviera aprendidas, aunque una pequeña y horrible parte de ella deseaba que Minato anunciara que no quería volver a ver a Naruto jamás. La vida sería mucho más sencilla—. Y además, el niño adora Italia —continuó ella—. ¿Quién no lo haría a su edad? Todo el mundo le mima, y no sólo porque sea el hijo de Naruto, los italianos parecen adorar a los niños. Le pellizcan la mejilla y quieren darle caramelos. También ayuda el clima… y la piscina. Para él va a ser como unas vacaciones permanentes.

La decisión estaba tomada. Se instalarían en Nápoles, y por mucho que ella evitara el sexo con Naruto en Kharastan, él no cambiaría de idea. Lo había dejado bien claro. Además, así evitarían el juicio y la batalla por la custodia.

Minato estaba muy emocionado, y Hinata era consciente de que no se debería minimizar el impacto que un cambio tan grande tendría en su hijo. Por el momento, el niño sólo veía los aspectos divertidos y excitantes del traslado, pero, sin duda, terminaría por echar de menos su tierra, y sus amigos. Ella tenía que hacer que el cambio fuera lo más sencillo para él, y enterrar los sentimientos en su interior.

Pero, al llegar a Nápoles, y mientras Naruto conducía por las estrechas calles por delante de cafés, iglesias y excavaciones arqueológicas, Hinata empezó a relajarse, recordando la impresión que la bulliciosa y brillante ciudad le había provocado durante su primera visita.

Minato miraba por la ventanilla del coche con los ojos muy abiertos y Hinata no pudo reprimir una ojeada a las duras y esculpidas líneas del perfil de Naruto.

—No parece que haya cambiado mucho —observó ella mientras intentaba concentrarse en el alegre caos de la calle, y no en la frialdad que le mostraba él.

—Si rascas bajo la superficie —Naruto la miró mientras daba un golpe de claxon, al estilo típicamente napolitano—, verás que todo cambia —terminó mientras el coche iniciaba su ascenso por la colina, camino de Vomero, y el hogar familiar—. Se ha invertido mucho dinero en la ciudad. Las zonas más pobres están siendo rehabilitadas y se ha iniciado una gran campaña de limpieza. Nápoles ha recibido un lavado de cara, y quiere que el mundo lo vea.

—¿Ya casi estamos, papá? —gritó Minato.

—Si, _mió bello_. Ya casi —dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su hijo y el corazón se le inundaba de amor. Después vio el reflejo del pálido rostro de Hinata en el retrovisor y sus manos se tensaron en el volante—. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? —preguntó secamente mientras un portón se abría para dar paso a la elegante fachada del _palazzo_.

—Sí —Hinata sólo había estado allí una vez, años atrás. Era el fresco y sombreado palacio en el que Naruto se había criado, y que se encaramaba sobre la colina.

Naruto sintió un ligero escalofrío. La casa estaba deshabitada desde la muerte de su madre, y el simple olor de aquel lugar traía a su mente todos los fantasmas del pasado.

Sin embargo, el apartamento no era adecuado para los tres, y el palacio era uno de los mejores lugares para criar a una familia. De modo que había contratado a un cocinero y a una limpiadora que tenía un hijo, Fabrizio, un año mayor que Minato. Allí su hijo no se aburriría. Aprendería a jugar al fútbol y a hablar italiano, y el cálido sol haría que asomara algo de color en esa pálida piel.

—Puede empezar el colegio cuando quiera —dijo Naruto durante la cena.

¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Parecían implorarle unos ojos perlas.

—Tú puedes decorar la casa y mejorar tu italiano —dijo él distraídamente—. O irte de compras.

Hacía que Hinata pareciera tan prescindible como el periódico del día anterior, y seguramente había sido esa la intención que escondían las palabras de Naruto.

La cena había sido servida en la terraza que dominaba la ladera de la colina. Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento y, en la distancia, Nápoles brillaba como una joya.

Hinata no dejaba de contemplar la ciudad mientras pensaba, «ahora, éste es mi hogar», y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo sentiría como tal. La idea del futuro la aterraba. ¿Seguirían así para siempre, evitándose Naruto y ella como dos extraños que se acababan de conocer en una fiesta?

Ésa sería la tónica de los días que siguieron.

Hinata se sentía como el agua empujada hacia la orilla de un torbellino mientras Minato era succionado cada vez con más fuerza hacia el centro de la vida de su padre.

Ver al niño crecer bajo el sol y la mirada aprobatoria de su padre era, a la vez, enternecedor y patético, y Hinata empezaba a sospechar que una obligación moral podía ser mucho más fuerte que una amenaza legal.

Ella no era estúpida. Era plenamente consciente de que Naruto no podía obligarles a quedarse, y que ningún tribunal le quitaría a su hijo simplemente porque su padre fuera rico y poderoso.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a llevarse a Minato cuando era evidente que el niño estaba encantado allí? ¿Cómo podía devolverle a una vida que siempre parecería una media vida en comparación?

Durante la noche, se tumbó en la fresca habitación que le habían asignado y escuchó el sonido de las cigarras, aunque en realidad intentaba oír a Naruto. Se preguntaba si sonarían sus pisadas junto a la puerta, o el sonido de la puerta que se abría lentamente, antes de reprocharse su propia estupidez.

¿De verdad se lo imaginaba entrando en su dormitorio para acostarse con ella? Naruto le había dejado claro que, si lo rechazaba una segunda vez, no volvería a acercarse a ella. Él era una mezcla de dos razas orgullosas y testarudas. No era probable que se echara atrás.

¿Acaso había pensado ella que la amenaza no iba en serio, que cambiaría de idea y le acariciaría los cabellos antes de decirle que todo iba a salir bien? ¿No se había dado cuenta de que había estado patinando sobre una finísima capa de hielo?

Noche tras noche, ella daba vueltas en la cama, con la olorosa sábana de algodón egipcio cubriéndole hasta los hombros mientras se preguntaba si no podría ir junto a él.

Pero, cuanto más pensaba Hinata sobre ello, más aterradora parecía la perspectiva. Tener que meterse en la cama de un hombre que sólo ofrecía sexo como parte de un irresistible paquete para ganarse a su hijo no llenaría a ninguna mujer que tuviera autoestima. ¿No sería como aceptar las migajas cuando en realidad quería la comida completa de una relación verdadera, con amor y complicidad y todo lo que solía acompañarla?

Pero Naruto no la amaba. Era todo celos, sospechas y distancia. Cuando practicaba el sexo, siempre se guardaba algo. ¡Demonios!, siempre se guardaba algo, hiciera lo que hiciera. ¿Alguna mujer se contentaría con eso? ¿Podría hacerlo ella?

Hinata contempló el techo. Era curioso cómo podía decirse uno mismo que quería X, Y, y Z en una relación, pero al final era derrotado por el dolor y el vacío en el corazón.

**CONTINUARA!**

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL FINAL JIJIJI, COMO VEN LA REACCION DE NARUTO SI NO SE HACE LO QUE EL QUIERE PUES NO LE AGRADA LA IDEA, PERO YA VEREMOS SI SIGUE EN ESA ACTITUD EN EL CAPITULO FINAL, Y MNATO ES FELIZ POR TENER A SUS PAPIS JUNTOS. **

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Karmina: PUES SI ESPERA QUE LE DEN LAS GRACIAS POR SU AMABILIDAD, APARTE DE DESAGRADABLE RESULTA INSOPORTABLE, PERO HAY QUE VER COMO ARREGLA LAS COSAS Y SI ESTA DISPUESTO A CAMBIAR AUNQUE SEA UN POCO. CUIDATE MUCHO BYE.

Artemisa12: IMAGINATE SI ESO ES POR LAS BUENAS QUE LE ESPERA A HINATA, PUES CON ESE TIPO DE HOMBRES NO SE PUEDE HABLAR CIVILIZADAMENTE Y SIEMPRE ESTA DE MALAS Y TODO LO QUE ELLA HACE ESTA MAL JAJAJA, NO SE LE DA GUSTO. PERO YA CONSIGUIO LO QUE QUERIA NARUTO AHORA FALTA VER SI ARREGLAN LAS COSAS O LAS DAN POR QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE QUE ES EL ULTIMO. CUIDATE BYE BYE.

rita uchiha namikaze: PUES HAY QUE GOLPEARLO TODAVIA EN ESTE LO QUIERO GOLPEAR JAJAJA. Y YA VES SE SALIO CON LA SUYA HABER QUE PASA DECIDIRA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS O DEJARLAS ASI QUIEN SABE JAJAJAJA. LO SABRAS EN EL CAPITULO FINAL. CUIDATE MUCHO BYE BYE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO

LUNA 07(Guest): AJAJAJA PUES ASI ES DE MACHISTA EL HOMBRE Y LO LAMENTABLE ES QUE HAY MUCHOS HOMBRES QUE SON ASI, TIENE SUS IDEAS MUY ARRAIGADAS Y ESO LO UNICO QUE OCASIONA ES QUE SEA INFELIZ POR NO DARLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A HINATA,, PERO PUES EL COMO ES HOMBRE PODIA HACERLO, COMO LE DIJO HINATA EL SOLO VE BLANCO O NEGRO NO VE UN COLOR INTERMEDIO, PERO BUENO ESPEREMOS QUE INTENTE CAMBIAR UN POCO SI DEVERDAD QUIERE A HINATA Y A MINATO, CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

poison girl 29: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO Y BIENVENIDA Y CLARO QUE LO TERMINARE SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

**COMO VERAN SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSINNNNN.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. AUN FALTA EL EPILOGO ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN JIJI, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y LES AGRADEZCO EL HABER SEGUIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA SU FINAL. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODAAAAA LA HISTORIA SOLO CAMBIA EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES, ESTO ES SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJENN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA. ADIOSINNNNN. **

**Capítulo 12**

—¡Mamá! ¿Sabías que el estadio de fútbol de Nápoles se llama San Minato?

—No, cariño, no lo sabía —Hinata sonrió.

—¿Por eso me pusiste Minato? —preguntó el niño.

—No… —la mano de Hinata tembló al dejar la taza de café sobre el plato y su mirada se cruzó con los enigmáticos ojos azules de Naruto—. Te puse Minato porque es un nombre muy bonito.

—Había pensado llevarme a Minato al estadio esta mañana, y a Fabrizio también —Naruto extendió un poco de _marmellata di albicocche_ sobre una rebanada de pan, antes de hacer una pausa—. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos? Después iremos a la costa a comer pizza.

Ella notó claramente el esfuerzo que hacía Naruto al invitarla, y supo el esfuerzo que le supondría a ella fingir durante todo el día. En otra ocasión habría podido con ello, pero aquel día sería como una pesada carga sobre los hombros.

—No, gracias —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Había pensado elegir la tela para las cortinas de la biblioteca… y he encontrado un libro sobre pinturas de pared del siglo XV.

—Como quieras —Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de desayunar y doblaba la servilleta. Claro, ella prefería pasar el día en una polvorienta biblioteca que con él—. Volveremos alrededor de las cinco.

—¿A tiempo para ir a nadar, papá?

—Si, _bambino_ —los ojos de Naruto sonrieron automáticamente—. A tiempo para ir a nadar.

Sin embargo, Naruto sentía un peso en el corazón mientras se dirigía con su hijo en busca de Fabrizio. La alegría del día que les esperaba quedaba empañada por la certeza de que no podría continuar de ese modo mucho más. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo azul. Ninguno de ellos podía continuar así. No era justo… sobre todo para Hinata. Había percibido la tristeza tras su sonrisa, una tristeza que ella se esforzaba en ocultar, aunque sólo conseguía que resultara más evidente. Inesperadamente, el silencioso sufrimiento de ella le dolía y le hacía sentir como un tirano, alguien perteneciente a un tiempo en el que los hombres poderosos conseguían lo que querían por la fuerza de su voluntad y poder.

¿De verdad había pensado que podría vivir de ese modo siendo testigo del sufrimiento de Hinata?

Él quería a su hijo a tiempo completo, pero jamás lo conseguiría. No después de haber chantajeado a su madre y obligarla a quedarse. No era de extrañar que diera un respingo cada vez que él entraba en la habitación.

De haber sido cualquier otra mujer, podría haber intentado seducirla para que se quedara, pero ésa no era una opción. No solamente porque sólo serviría para retenerla un cierto tiempo, sino porque había llegado a respetarla y a admirar su silenciosa dignidad y la manera en que se comportaba con él y con su hijo.

Se merecía ese respeto, pero también algo más… su libertad.

Naruto entornó los ojos para protegerlos del sol mientras una nube pasaba por su corazón.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras la marcha de los hombres, Hinata se puso a trabajar. Sospechaba que Naruto le había propuesto a la ligera que decorara la villa, pero ella se había aferrado a la tarea con entusiasmo, en parte porque le permitía distraerse, pero también porque jamás se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad como aquélla.

El _palazzo_ era antiguo, con maravillosas y tranquilas habitaciones repletas de obras de arte del siglo XVIII, mármoles de colores, y baldosas de Majolica que valían una pequeña fortuna.

Había un salón, el comedor y otro salón más informal con vistas al jardín en el que los oscuros cipreses se alzaban como llamas verdes. Pero lo que le había cautivado era la biblioteca, con sus interminables filas de libros encuadernados en cuero, cada uno con su particular aroma y textura. Era la clase de lugar en la que ella se perdería, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación entre las conocidas novelas en distintos idiomas y los libros de referencia, algunos de los cuales poseían maravillosas ilustraciones.

La decoración había sido muy descuidada y pedía a gritos algo de atención. Hinata había conseguido encontrar una pintura oleosa de color idéntico al temple original que adornaba las paredes. Se lo enseñaría a Naruto para pedirle su aprobación.

«¿Estarás aquí el tiempo suficiente para verlo pintado?», se burló una vocecilla en su cabeza. Ella la obligó a callar y se arrodilló sobre el suelo para empaparse de la belleza de la habitación. En aquel instante, una estantería casi oculta por la chimenea llamó su atención.

Un libro asomaba un poco, pero, tras contemplarlo con más atención, resultó ser un álbum de fotos. Al abrirlo, Hinata se quedó helada. Se trataba de un recorrido en fotos por la infancia de Naruto.

Mirarlo era como contemplar a su propio hijo.

Aunque ella era consciente del evidente parecido físico entre Naruto y su hijo, verlo plasmado en fotografías la dejaba sin aliento.

Había fotos de Naruto en el circo, vestido con un bonito abrigo, junto a un elefante. ¿Los elefantes eran animales seguros?, se preguntó Hinata inconscientemente mientras pasaba la hoja.

Ahí estaba Naruto, sonriendo junto a su madre a orillas del mar, en Chiaia; en París, caminando entre flores en la Tullerías. Había una foto de Naruto en casi todos los países de Europa, y en cada foto, la madre miraba a los ojos de un hombre alto y atractivo.

Un hombre distinto en cada foto.

Hinata contempló con atención el rostro del niño que tanto se parecía a Minato y vio la confusión y la vulnerabilidad en su mirada. No se trataban de alegres fotos de vacaciones en familia. Se trataba de un niño que era un apéndice, un extra. Un niño que llevaba un estilo de vida lleno de riqueza. Un niño perdido.

«Ah, Naruto», pensó ella.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Las bruscas palabras interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Hinata se volvió asustada y vio a Naruto en la puerta de la biblioteca con una implacable mirada que le ensombrecía el rostro, y el cuerpo tenso y alerta mientras la recorría con la mirada.

—Echar una ojeada —contestó ella tras sentarse nuevamente sobre los talones y con el corazón acelerado.

—_Impicciona!_ —acusó él.

La palabra fue escupida como un disparo. La mente humana era algo extraño y selectivo. El significado de la palabra volvió a ella como si utilizara ese idioma a diario.

—No. No fisgoneo —negó con la cabeza.

Él miró por la ventana, hacia el verde paisaje del campo que culminaba en la impactante visión de Nápoles, tan bella que el dicho «ver Nápoles y morir», cobraba pleno sentido. Algunas vistas no tenían precio, tal era su belleza, y aquélla era una de ellas. Una impresionante vista comprada por un jeque para garantizar el silencio de su madre. Comprar la sumisión de una mujer no era algo que él admirara de su padre y, además, ¿no era él mismo culpable de intentar hacer lo mismo con Hinata? Aquella mañana, al marcharse a la ciudad con su hijo, sintiendo la mano del niño en la suya, había tenido el corazón rebosante de felicidad. Pero, la realidad se había abierto paso como una herida putrefacta.

De repente lo había comprendido. Lo que deseaba por encima de cualquier cosa era amor. Y el amor no podía comprarse, ni forzarse, ni exigirse. El amor era como una planta: necesitaba cuidados y luz, y espacio para crecer… todo lo que él le había negado a Hinata durante su matrimonio, por culpa de su estúpido y arrogante orgullo.

Él deseaba para su hijo la vida familiar cálida y auténtica que él no había podido tener, pero no podría conseguirlo sin la madre del niño. Y Hinata no quería quedarse allí. Estar allí, en Nápoles y junto a él era lo último que podría desear. Se lo había dicho ella misma y Naruto no podía culparla por ello. Había intentado retenerla como un prisionero emocional, atada a él mediante falsas amenazas de cómo la destrozaría si no accedía a sus demandas irracionales.

Había estado enfadado con ella por ocultarle a su hijo, pero en vista de su comportamiento previo, y del más reciente, tampoco podía culparla por eso. ¿Cómo iba a recriminarle su traición si ella sabía que él removería el cielo y la tierra para poseer a Minato del mismo modo que había intentado poseerla a ella?

A pesar del desastre de su relación, nadie, y él menos que nadie, podría negar que Hinata era una buena madre. ¿Así es como iba a recompensarla por cuidar ejemplarmente de su hijo?

—Tendrás la pensión que te mereces —él decidió informarle de su generosidad hacia ella—. Suficiente para garantizarte una vida desahogada en Inglaterra. No intentaré retenerte aquí contra tu voluntad por más tiempo —él se encogió de hombros—. Puedes marcharte.

—¿Marcharme? —Hinata pestañeó espantada.

—¡Sí, márchate! —¿acaso disfrutaba hurgando en la herida? ¿Pretendía que le suplicara perdón?—. ¡Eso es lo que quieres!

La libertad y la seguridad económica que él le ofrecía era muy atractiva, pero Hinata se dio cuenta de que no significaba nada. Empezaba a comprender lo que motivaba a ese poderoso, aunque solitario, hombre.

Hinata contempló detenidamente el rostro de Naruto. Sus celos habían desencadenado los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a mantener a su hijo en secreto, pero jamás se había parado a pensar en cómo esos celos se habían grabado a fuego en su carácter. Para ella era como si hubiese nacido con ellos, del mismo modo que había nacido con esos ojos azules.

Las personas no heredaban los celos, no acompañaban al color de los ojos o la longitud de las piernas. Los celos se desarrollaban por algún motivo, y el motivo lo tenía ella en sus manos. En las fotografías que guardaba el álbum familiar.

En cada foto, había un hombre diferente, y la incomodidad de Naruto era patente. Hinata sabía que los niños pequeños eran especialmente protectores con sus madres y que, a menudo, simplificaban la vida en función de sus propias experiencias. Minato se había entusiasmado con Naruto quizás porque había sentido de inmediato alguna clase de lazo de unión, pero sin duda había ayudado el hecho de que era el primer hombre, el único, con el que ella había compartido alguna intimidad desde la concepción del niño.

Intentó imaginarse la confusión y la rabia de Minato si ella hubiera llevado a su casa una sucesión de hombres, para compartir su vida. No era de extrañar que Naruto hubiera crecido con la idea de que las mujeres preferían la variedad a la constancia.

Ella supuso que ése era el motivo de la exagerada reacción mostrada por él la noche de bodas. El motivo no era que ella no fuera pura, sino lo que representaba su falta de virginidad. La virginidad implicaba inexperiencia. La virginidad era segura. Él la había creído una diosa y se había encontrado con una mujer. Y el modelo de conducta al que había estado expuesto durante su infancia le hizo sentirse inquieto.

Emocionalmente, él había arremetido contra ella como un niño pequeño. Y la supuesta traición de su virginidad se había sumado a la verdadera traición de la ocultación del niño. Ambos habían actuado impulsiva y egoístamente, pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, Hinata supo que no podía seguir ocultándose tras sus temores y los errores del pasado. Alguien tenía que reducir el abismo entre ellos y, si para hacerlo tenía que mostrar humildad… había muchas cosas peores.

—Lo siento, Naruto —susurró ella—. Lo siento muchísimo.

Él estaba absorto en encontrar el mejor modo de formalizar la separación, y las palabras de Hinata le sobresaltaron.

—¿Has hecho algo que debería saber? —él se quedó helado y entornó los ojos.

—No. No es nada de eso —ella dudó—. Me refería al dolor que te he causado. Por los años de la vida de Minato que te he robado.

—No hace falta que digas esas cosas, Hinata —él quería que le dejara solo para poder asimilar su decisión—. Tendrás tu libertad. Puedes volverte a Inglaterra en cuanto lo desees.

—¿Y qué pasa si…? —Hinata lo miró espantada. Él la iba a echar de todos modos de su vida—. ¿Qué pasa si no quiero volver a Inglaterra?

—No —dijo él secamente. La barrera de acero que rodeaba su corazón llevaba demasiado tiempo allí para desaparecer por esa balbuceante negativa, por bien que sonara—. No digas lo que no sientes.

—¡Sí que lo siento! —ella dudó, consciente de que tendría que exponer sus sentimientos, y consciente también de que se arriesgaba a que él los tratara con desconfianza o desdén. Era muy difícil hablar cuando el rostro al que iban destinadas las palabras era como una máscara de piedra—. Te amo, Naruto—susurró ella—. En el fondo, jamás he dejado de amarte, y nunca lo haré.

Las palabras lo atravesaron como dardos. Naruto se dio la vuelta para no ver la desnuda súplica en los ojos perlas, y para ocultar el ansia en su propia mirada. Un ansia, no por el cuerpo de ella, ni siquiera por su hijo, sino por el sueño que le había esquivado toda la vida.

Deseaba volverse hacia ella para decirle que él también lo sentía, pero tenía miedo. El fuerte, poderoso y autocrático Naruto Uzumaki tenía miedo. ¿Qué sucedería si no eran más que palabras dichas a la ligera y olvidadas al día siguiente?

Pero al volverse y mirarla a los ojos, sintió que la creía. La verdad se reflejaba como un faro en los brillantes ojos perlas. A lo mejor siempre había estado allí, pero él no había sabido verlo. Tenía algo maravilloso al alcance de la mano, y todo que perder, y no se veía capaz de perderlo. No por segunda vez.

—No quiero tus palabras —dijo él bruscamente. Las palabras no podían borrar la amargura del pasado ni las heridas, conscientes e inconscientes, que él les había infligido a ambos.

—Entonces, toma mi corazón —dijo ella con dulzura mientras se acercaba a él y le acariciaba el rostro con la punta de los dedos—. Toma todo lo que tengo, pero, por favor, Naruto, llévame contigo en tu viaje por la vida. No me importa si tú no me amas, siempre que seas un buen padre para nuestro hijo. Yo te seré siempre fiel, mi único y verdadero amor, como lo he sido desde la primera vez que me tomaste en tus brazos. Además, tengo bastante amor para los dos.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual él se sintió golpear por una profunda emoción en su interior, como si, de repente, se hubiera fundido un enorme bloque de hielo. Durante un instante, no se movió, y cuando lo hizo, ella lo hizo también, y se abrazaron como dos supervivientes de un naufragio.

Él emitió un profundo suspiro antes de empezar a besarla como jamás la había besado. No era un beso de lujuria, ira, o frustración, sino un símbolo de su amor, verdadero y adulto, y era un compromiso para el futuro.

Porque, a través de las lágrimas y la alegría, Hinata supo que jamás se volverían a separar.

Al principio, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que un niño pequeño había entrado en la biblioteca y, cuando lo hicieron, vieron la misma mirada de tímida esperanza en su rostro. Juntos, abrieron los brazos para recibir a su hijo… y él se lanzó a ellos.

**BUENO SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO, COMO VEN ALGUNO TUVO QUE CEDER Y PUES LA PRIMERA FUE HINA DESPUES DE TODO NO PERDIA NADA MAS QUE LA RECHAZARA NUEVAMENTE PERO EL ENCONTRAR ESE ALBUM LA HIZO ENTENDER MUCHAS COSAS Y NO SOLO A ELLA TAMBIEN A NOSOTRAS AUNQUE ESO NO QUITA QUE LO QUE DIJO SIEMPRE LASTIMABA MUCHO A HINATA, PERO PUES PARA SEGUIR ADELANTE HAY QUE PERDONAR Y DEJAR LO QUE TE HIZO DAÑO EN EL PASADO, Y ASI PUEDA ABRIRSE UN FUTURO LLENO DE AMOR Y NUEVAS ESPERANZAS.**

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME APRESURARE A SUBIR EL EPILOGO. POR CIERTO LA HISTORIA LAS LECCIONES DE PASION DEL JEQUE LA CONTINUARE EN CUANTO TERMINE ESTA, YA QUE ESA HISTORIA TAMBIEN ESTA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A SU FINAL. Y LA DE CHANTAJE MORTAL VA A LA MARCHA JIJI. SI NO SE HAN PASADO POR ESA ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA VUELTA.**

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA:**

Giissi-chan

Kitsuyi18

Mysterialand

Rocio Hyuga

ferduran

kimberlyanime

natsumi hhr nh

rita uchiha namikaze

ziotzae

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PUSIERON LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA.**

AMAM16

Christine-Core

Evangeline Uchiha

Kitsuyi18

Skuld Dark

agamy-chan

jessmou

kimberlyanime

nanouchiha

natsumi hhr nh

poison girl 29

rita uchiha namikaze

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Artemisa12: PUES NUESTRAS SUEÑOS SE HICIERON REALIDAD Y RECAPACITO NARUTO UN POCO, CLARO CON AYUDA DE HINA PERO AL FIN DECIDIERON SEGUIR ADELANTE Y COMENZAR DE NUEVO UNA NUEVA VIDA LLENA DE AMOR Y DE NUEVAS ESPERANZAS. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, QUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO FINAL PERO FALTA EL EPILOGO, ME APRESURARE A SUBIRLO. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL SIEMPRE ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ TUS REVIEWS, CUIDATE MUCHO TE MANDO UN ABRAZO.

Karmina: AJAJAJAJA PUES NO SE SI SE LE ACOMODARON LAS NEURONAS A HINA PERO FUE PARA BIEN JAJAJA. AL FIN SE DIO LO QUE ESPERABAMOS ANSIOSAS UN NUEVO COMIENZO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL. SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO. CUIDATE MUCHO Y TE MANDO UN ABRAZO.

Yukiouzumaki: PUES SI LAMENTABLEMENTE ASI ES ESTO TODO TIENE QUE TERMINAR, YA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO Y AL FIN DEJARON CAER LAS MASCARAS Y ESA BARRERA DE HIELO DE PARTE DE NARUTO, Y ASI HINATA NO ENTRO EN ESTADO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO EL CAPITULO. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS QUE SIEMPRE ME HICIERON FELIZ Y ME HACIAN SONREIR, CUIDATE MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL.

rita uchiha namikaze: PUES SI LA HISTORIA LLEGO A SU FINAL PERO FALTA EL EPILOGO EHHH, PUES SI HINATA SIEMPRE AMO A NUESTRO QUERIDO NARUTO POR ESO SOPORTO TODO, BIEN DICEN QUE EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE Y PUES LOGRO HACER MILAGROS LO QUE SE ESPERABA, NARUTO SE HA DADO UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD CON LA MUJER QUE AMA Y CON SU HIJO, PARA QUE ESTA VEZ SI PUEDAN SER FELICES. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR SIEMPRE DEJAR UN REVIEW ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ. NO TE PIERDAS EL EPILOGO, CUÍDATE MUCHO Y TE MANDO UN ABRAZO.

natsumi hhr nh: PUES MINATO NO SE DIO CUENTA YA QUE FINGÍAN MUY BIEN, Y YA VEZ AL FIN SOLUCIONARON LAS COSAS. PUES SI YA TERMINO LA HISTORIA TODO TIENE QUE TERMINAR JIJI. SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO, NO TE LO PIERDAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR DEJAR UN REVIEW SIEMPRE ME HICIERON MU FELIZ. CUÍDATE MUCHO TE MANDO UN ABRAZO ADIOSINNNN.

poison girl 29: QUE BUENO QUE LA CONSEGUISTE MUY BUENA ADQUISICIÓN TE FELICITO JIJI. AH QUE BUENO QUE DE TODOS MODOS TERMINES DE LEER AQUÍ GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ME HACEN FELIZ, FALTA EL EPILOGO EHH, CUÍDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO Y YA TERMINA ESTA HISTORIA, LOS ADORO FUERON UNOS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORESSS. LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y SEGUIREMOS EN SINTONIA CON OTRAS HISTORIAS **

**SAYONARA**

**ARRIVEDERCI**


	13. epilogo

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPILOGO Y CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SNIFF, SNIFF, ES TRISTE TERMINARLA PERO ASI SON TODAS LAS HISTORIAS TIENEN QUE TERMINAR. QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR COMENTAR, GRACIAS A TODOSSSSS. FUERON UNOS LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS Y ENCANTADORES. LOS ADORO. SIN MAS DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Epílogo**

El jeque Zahir se mostró encantado, aunque no sorprendido, con la renovación de los votos nupciales, en Nápoles, de Hinata y Naruto, y había insistido en celebrar una gran fiesta en su honor en Kharastan. Deidara y, naturalmente, la madre de Hinata estuvieron invitados, así como algunos de los amigos del colegio de Minato y su antigua niñera.

—¡Cariño, nunca pensé que te fueran a salir tan bien las cosas! —había dicho la madre de Hinata.

Durante los seis meses que habían pasado desde la última vez que lo habían visto, el jeque había envejecido notablemente. Hinata se lo comentó a Naruto mientras estaban tumbados sobre la enorme cama y llegaba hasta ellos el dulce aroma del jazmín.

—Lo sé —dijo Naruto mientras contemplaba el techo—. No creo que le quede mucho tiempo.

Hinata era consciente del lazo que se había formado entre padre e hijo, dos hombres orgullosos que tenían dificultades para expresar emociones, uno porque su deber se lo impedía, y el otro porque nunca le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Aun así, Naruto mejoraba en ese aspecto día a día. Ella se volvió hacia él y acarició suavemente el contorno de su rostro.

—¿Te apetecería venirte a vivir aquí, _cara?_ —preguntó ella—. Eres mayor que Itachi. ¿Crees que el jeque tendrá intención de hacerte su heredero? ¿Te ha comentado algo?

—No te preocupes —murmuró él tras besarle la punta de la nariz. Estaba asombrado por esa mujer a la que no le interesaba la riqueza, ni la posición social, ni las joyas. Su corazón sólo latía por las personas próximas a ella. Su familia.

—¡No puedes ignorarlo como si tal cosa, Naruto! —exclamó ella—. Y no me preocupa el asunto, me preocupas tú. ¿Qué pasará si…?

—Calla —susurró él mientras la silenciaba con un beso—. Espera y verás.

Al día siguiente se produjo el anuncio formal de la presentación del tercer hijo del jeque.

—¿Otro hijo? —preguntó Hinata ante el excitado murmullo en la capital—. ¿Te refieres a que el jeque tiene un tercer hijo?

—Él tercero y último —Naruto asintió—. Eso me han asegurado.

—¿No te ha sorprendido? —Hinata miró a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—No, en absoluto —Naruto rió—. No sé por qué, pero en cierto modo me lo esperaba. A Itachi y a mí nos lo comunicaron justo antes del anuncio oficial.

—¿Y sabes quién es?

—No… aunque me dieron la oportunidad de saberlo. Pero Itachi y yo dijimos que preferimos descubrirlo al mismo tiempo que nuestras esposas.

—¡Oh, Naruto! —ronroneó ella.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que se trata de Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke?

—Apostaría mi fortuna.

A Naruto no le hizo falta, porque tenía razón. El fiel y atento ayudante del jeque, el único que tenía sangre Kharastaní pura en sus venas era, en realidad, el primogénito de Zahir, y por tanto su legítimo heredero.

Hinata sentía mucho aprecio por Sasuke, pero su lealtad permanecía junto a su adorado esposo.

—¿Llegaste a pensar que podrías reinar en Kharastan, antes de descubrir lo de Sasuke? ¿Lo habrías hecho?

—No hubiera tenido elección —dijo Naruto—. A veces no se puede elegir el destino, como si fuera un artículo que compras en el supermercado y, si mi destino hubiera sido el de aceptar el testigo de manos de mi padre, entonces lo habría aceptado sin reservas.

Hinata pensó durante un instante que eso la hubiera convertido en princesa, y su hijo habría llegado a portar la corona algún día. De repente, se alegró por Minato. Estaba encantada de que un niño que ya había vivido muchas cosas en sus pocos años no tuviera que llevar tan pesada carga sobre los hombros.

—¿No te importa? —le preguntó a su marido con ansiedad—. ¿No te importa no ser el jeque y gobernar esta preciosa tierra?

Naruto sonrió mientras levantaba el rostro de Hinata hacia el suyo propio y la miraba maravillado. Aún no se le había quitado la sensación de estar soñando y poder despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo había transformado tanto su vida? Conocía la respuesta: el amor tenía un poder de transformación superior a cualquier otro poder. Para ambos. No le había pasado desapercibido el florecimiento de Hinata cuando gozaba del calor de su amor.

—No, _amata mia_, no me importa, pues tengo más riquezas de las que cabrían en un reino —los ojos azules se entornaron con la familiar sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano para besarle la punta de los dedos en ese gesto regio que tan natural resultaba en él—. Te tengo a ti, y tengo a Minato, ¿qué más podría un hombre pedirle a la vida?

**Fin**

**Y ASI HEMOS LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. QUE TERMINO BIEN Y EL AMOR TRIUNFO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO ESTA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL. FUERON UNOS LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS Y POR ESO LOS AMO XD. NOS VEREMOS EN MAS HISTORIAS QUE PUBLICARE DOS NUEVAS MAS. ESPERO QUE LAS LEAN Y DEJEN COMENTS SI LES GUSTAN. NOS VEREMOS EN OTRAS MARAVILLOSAS HISTORIAS. LOS AMO ADIOSSSSSS.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA:**

Giissi-chan

Kitsuyi18

Mysterialand

Rocio Hyuga

ferduran

kimberlyanime

natsumi hhr nh

rita uchiha namikaze

Ziotzae

**A LOS QUE PUSIRON LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA GRACIAS.**

AMAM16

Christine-Core

Evangeline Uchiha

Kitsuyi18

Skuld Dark

agamy-chan

jessmou

kimberlyanime

nanouchiha

natsumi hhr nh

poison girl 29

rita uchiha namikaze

Giissi-chan

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS A:**

rita uchiha namikaze: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL FINAL, LO LOGRARON. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL EPILOGO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR TOMARTE UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR. GRACIAS POR TODO Y CLARO QUE NOS VEREMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS ESTARE ESPERANDO ANSIOSA TUS COMENTARIOS. TE MANDO UN ABRAZOTOTE JIJIJI. CUIDATE MUCHO KISSESSS.

natsumi hhr nh: PUES SI ENTENDIBLE POR LO QUE PASO NARUTO Y ESO EXPLICABA SU ACTITUD, PERO AFORTUNADAMENTE VIO QUE LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO NO ERA LO MEJOR Y MAS SI DE VERDAD QUERIA DARLE A MINATO LA FAMILIA QUE EL NO TUVO. Y AQUÍ ESTA EL EPILOGO QUE ESPERO TAMBIEN SEA DE TU AGRADO. NOS VEREMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ESPERARE ANSIOSA TUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS. TE LO AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE. CUIDATE MUCHISISIMO Y TE MANDO UN ABRAZO.

Giissi-chan: SI SE DEMORARON MUCHO EN DECIR LO QUE EN VERDAD SENTIAN PERO AL FIN LO HICIERON, BIEN DICEN MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA. AHORA SI PODRAN SER UNA FAMILIA FELIZ Y SEGUIR ADELANTE AUNQUE HAYA PROBLEMAS PERO JUNTOS. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR DEJAR COMENTARIOS. TE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA TUS REVIEWS SIEMPRE FUERON MUY BUENOS. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL EPILOGO Y QUE NOS VEAMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS. ESPERARE TUS REVIEWS. CUIDATE MUCHO Y TE MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO.

Karmina: QUE BUENO QUE ESTES FELIZ, ES EL OBJETIVO JAJA. A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA EL NARUHINA. Y AL LEER LOS ULTMOS CAPITULOS DEL MANGA, ANTES DE LA HISTORIA DEL PRIMER HOKAGE ME HICIERON MUY FELIZZZZZ. JAJAJA AME MAS AL NARUHINA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR DEJAR SIEMPRE REVIEWS, ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ. GRACIAS POR DARLE TIEMPO A LA HISTORIA Y POR SEGUIRLA. ESPERO QUE EL EPILOGO TAMBIEN HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. NOS VEREMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS Y ESPERARE TUS REVIEWS. CUIDATE MUCHO TE MANDO UN ABRAZO BYE BYE.

**GRACIAS A TODOS NUEVAMENTE POR SU TIEMPO, POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA, POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR COMENTARLA. SUS COMENTARIOS FUERON MARAVILLOSOS Y ME PUSIERON MUY HAPPY, Y ME ANIMARON A CONTINUARLA. ESPERO VERLOS A TODOS EN OTRA HISTORIA Y QUE SIEMPRE DEJEN REVIEWS. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR EL EPILOGO TAMBIEN JAJA. FUERON UNOS LECTORES ENCANTADORES Y LOS ADORARE POR SIEMPRE. CUIDENSE MUCHO, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y QUE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS DEL AMOR Y LA JUSTICIA LAS CUIDEN JIJIJI.**

**ARRIVEDERCI.**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA. HACHIKOHINA**

**XD**


End file.
